I Will Break You
by ZombVampProductions
Summary: Sometimes couples are just so sick to watch. To some, Randy and John are that couple. Someone needs to break. This project will be the most difficult, and the most fun to carry out. Warning: graphic smut scenes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

John sighed silently as he packed up for the night. Today on RAW he had another 'rough' encounter with "The Miz", well Mike when it comes to being backstage. Their rivalry has been becoming more intense each night, and in those nights he would get beaten down by the Miz, thus putting more strain on his body. John always had to surpass a laugh though when Mike would come up to him and apologize if he hurt him, John would, of course, just play it off like it was nothing, even though to be truthful it really wasn't, but he didn't want little Mikey to worry. He was a nice kid, very unlike his pompous dicky persona he portrayed.

All thoughts were soon cut short as John heard the door to his locker room open, then gently come to a swift close. A smile graced his lips, he didn't have to turn around to know who had entered his room. "Don't you have a match in a few?" He questioned as the person grew closer.

'The Viper' smirked as he quickly snaked his arms around John's waist.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see how you were holding up," he whispered huskily into his lover's ear.

John's smile grew ten fold as he overlapped his hands over the arms that encircled him. "Ya know nothing can keep the soon will-be-champ-again down." He joked as he began to softly stroke the inked arms around him soothingly.

Randy growled softly, almost inaudibly, against the man's neck.

"I saw the beating you took, you may not feel it now...but you certainly will in the morning," he nipped at John's neck letting him know how annoyed he was with his worry being brushed off so easily.

Just by that small act would cause John to jump slightly and make his heart skip every few beats. Randy sure knew just the right things to do. Hopefully it was just a little love/worry nip though and not a frisky one. Nothing more uncomfortable then going out there with a boner while wearing a cup. Of course John would know. "I'm fine baby. No need to worry about me. Now you need to get ready for your match, it's in a few isn't it?"

Randy sighed as he began to pull away.

"Yeah, starts in about another couple of minutes or so," he said looking at the clock on one of the walls in John's locker room.

John had to resist the urge to chuckle at the almost threatening look Randy was giving the innocent clock. "Its against Phil ain't it?" (CM Punk) John of course knew the answer, but better safe than sorry right?

This actually worried him. He knew Phil didn't mean it but he would get, maybe, a little TOO violent in the ring along with those Nexus kids of his.

Randy nodded his head curtly. Then with a resigned sigh he turned to walk out of the locker room. He stopped just before he got to the door and turned back around to face John. He quickly walked over and kissed John fiercely on the lips, then quickly making his way out of the locker room to wait for his music to start so he could go in the ring for his match.

John stood there for a moment with an utterly cute dazed look. He then shook his head to clear his mind of all thoughts of the occurrence and decided to watch the match on his T.V that he had in his roomy locker room.

In the match the usual happened when anyone would face CM Punk. Randy was winning of course, but because of that fact the Nexus members would come out and make their 'stand'.

John flinched every time Randy's back would meet with the hard surface of the mat. The crowd booed loudly at the Nexus while cheering for Randy to fight back. The words of the people seemed to have encourage him in their eyes as The Viper was set lose. Seeming to use whatever amount of strength he had left he fought back until eventually the nexus scattered free from the ring. Randy's music played and the crowd went wild and John, he just smiled.

As soon as Randy was declared the winner he turned all around the ring to face every one of the audience members to show his arrogant smile to the the WWE nation. As soon as he went back stage again though he had a small scowl on his face.

Phil stopped him about a minute later to apologize if he was TOO rough, as if mocking Mike, which Randy basically dismissed as he would be fine before walking towards the locker room, to the person he really wanted to see, John.

John pushed the small red button of his remote that powered down the T.V. Once Randy left the screen there really was no point in watching anymore. He smirked at the thought of Randy heading his way and actually contemplated playing a small little prank.

He sighed as he decided against it, Randy would most likely use it as a reason to 'punish' him and that man sure knew how to be torturous in the sack, he knew that much.

Randy entered the locker room with a scowl still present on his face, ready to punch the nearest wall to relieve some of his anger. He quickly spotted John an some of the anger immediately dissipated on it's own, without causing more damage to his body.

Once John saw the other man enter his room, with that all to familiar scowl on his face, a confused look arouse. Randy never seemed to get THIS pissed after a match with the Nexus. He wondered what they did to enrage the other in such a way...or just Phil in general. "Baby, what's on your mind?"

"I'm tired of them always giving me a beating THAT bad and then acting as if however bad they did beat me was just for show. I can understand it being 'for show', but they don't actually have to beat me like THAT!" Randy all but screamed as he released some anger that way from the venom in his voice.

John frowned, he also knew how Phil and his gang would get in the ring first hand. They did seem to get...TOO in character, to say the least.

He walked up to Randy until he was right in front of him. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around his fuming lover. "They're probably just passionate about what they do?" Randy looked down at him with doubtful eyes. John was always too nice when it came to others, no matter what they did to him, he always seemed to toss the memory under the bridge and start anew.

Which was the complete opposite of Randy, who was always looking cynically at others, expecting them to try and hurt him some way or another. That's why he developed his 'Viper' attitude, because he had trust issues that only a select few knew about; well that and because the fans loved it.

Randy sighed as he pressed his forehead against John's.

"You're probably right..." he said softly, almost like he was pained to admit those words.

John just chuckled lightly. "Of course I'm right. I'm John friggen Cena for crying out loud." He watched as Randy just rolled his eyes but a smirk of amusement still crossed his lips.

Leaning forward he pressed a soft chaste kiss against Randy's soft plump lips. "How about we go get a few drinks to loosen up then head back to the hotel, k?"

Randy frowned slightly when John pulled away. Taking his chin in one of his hands, he lifted said chin back up into a deeper more sensual kiss, with his free hand behind John's neck to get a better angle for kissing the man.

"That's better," he whispered huskily as he pulled away slightly. "And I think the bar sounds like a good idea," he paused, "unless you have something else in mind that is." He finished saying in his lover's ear, his voice low and deep before he nipped playfully at John's ear.

John couldn't suppress the shiver of delight that ran down his spine. Pulling away from the other by inches a seductive smile now owning his lips. "Hmmm well I like the idea," Pausing for effect he traced his index finger down the middle of the broad chest in front of him. "But I could really go for a drink right now." Pulling fully away he gave the younger man a teasing wink before going to the door of his locker room. "Meet me outside when you're done getting dressed! Love ya!" As quickly as words flew from his mouth he left his room to wait in the parking lot.

Randy growled as John pulled away but then couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched the retreating form of his lover.

He wasted no time dressing into his normal tight-fitted jeans and shirt, that was almost a second skin. He wore shirts that would purposefully show off his muscles and would ripple every time he moved a certain way. He had caught John watching him multiple times when he wore shirts like that, staring longingly at him. It was the only reason he continued to wear the damn things.

Leaning against Randy's blinding red Corvette, John hummed to himself so the seconds would fly by. After moments of independent time he saw a lone figure approach him. A bright white smile adored his features. He opened his mouth to greet his love once again but was cut short once he saw WHAT the man was wearing. Oh god, skin tight clothes...his one weakness.

Randy smirked, his confidence showing once again, as he noticed John's speechlessness.

"So babe," he said putting emphasis on 'babe', "are you ready to go then?" He finished pulling out the keys to his car.

John blinked a couple of times as Randy's words registered into his so called mind. A soft pink tint covered his cheeks as he realized just what he was doing. Pulling his hat down to cover his eyes and darkening cheeks, he nodded. He seriously just wanted to kick his own ass in that moment, Randy's ego must have grown ten fold by now.

Randy's smirk could probably put the Cheshire cat's grin to shame. He got in his car and waited for John to buckle up, he couldn't afford to get in an accident and have something happen to his love. So as soon as he was buckled, Randy was quickly peeling out of the parking lot, yeah he was still like a kid when it came to his car, and headed off towards the bar. He may act like a dumb teenager about the way he drove sometimes but he was always careful, making sure he wasn't an idiot about it. For example, watching to make sure he wouldn't hit anyone or anything and not driving like an idiot when it was raining or snowing like most people liked to do during those dangerous weather changes and road conditions.

Tensing up a bit John gripped at his denim pants. No matter how many times he got  
>into Randy's car he would tense up at the sudden rush forward. Fast and the Furious much?<p>

Relaxing into the seat a sigh escaped his lips. A hand soon entangled in his own. "Sorry, I know how you feel about me peeling out of driveways." John shook his head but a smile still shown through. "It's fine, it's worth it when I see your face light up like a child seeing so many presents for Christmas." Again with the teasing.

Randy snorted at his comparison but figured he was probably right about his expression so he let it go, only caressing the man's hand idly instead as he drove the speed limit the rest of the way, trying to ease the older man's nerves next to him.

John relaxed back into the seat as the car drove slow enough that he could actually WATCH as the scenery passed by. His thumb caressed the other mans own, an almost thumb war game going on as their thumbs began pushing against each other. At the action John couldn't help but giggle like a little kid. "And I'm the kid here?" Randy joked with that arrogant smirk of his. It seems like whenever John was around that ego of his would always get stroked...along with various other things *cough*

Randy was having similar thoughts as he shifted slightly in his own seat to accommodate a certain sudden bulge in his pants. True he could have just let John's hand go so he could 'rearrange' himself, but fact is, he just didn't want to. He may have been an ego-ridden son-of-a-bitch, but he still had some of the biggest insecurities sometimes. However, he did let go of John's hand as he pulled into the parking lot of the bar. He used both hands to make sure that when he parked he wouldn't hit anyone else's car and possibly wreck his poor baby.

Once parked, John wasted no time hopping out of the car to take a whiff of the night's air. "Ahh nothing like the smell of drunken bastards ta get ya going." A grunt was his only reply to the joke he spent 'gruesome' minutes coming up with. Turning his head slightly he glanced at the younger man from the corner of his eye. The 'problem' was obvious even though the other tried desperately to hide it. There was really nothing John would love more then to just go home and have Randy take him hard and fast like he always did, BUT...it was so much more fun being a tease.

Randy got out of his car and, without a second thought, adjusted himself as best he could in the skin tight jeans he was wearing, a new scowl appearing on his face at John's obvious humor about his 'situation'.

John rolled his eyes at the new scowl that Randy presented. Maneuvering around the car he went to face the other man. Taking his hand in his, he pulled him toward the front entrance of the bar. "Come on Mr. Grumpy pants loosen up!" Randy of course just groaned once more. John rolled his eyes for the second time that night, but soon after an almost devilish smirk appeared. Getting closer to Randy he traced small little patterns against his left muscular peck. "Try and loosen up for me at least will ya? I'll make it worth your wile when he get back to the hotel."

Randy groaned again, but this time for a different reason. John's words and the actions he was doing with his fingers was driving him mad.

"I won't be able to loosen up if you keep that up," Randy whispered huskily into John's ear, jutting his hips forward slightly against the older man's to show him how much he wanted him right now, how much he needed him.

John gasped and shuddered, he himself now having to keep his own mini John from jumping up to greet the fabric of his jeans. Pulling away quickly he opened the door of the bar for the both of them to go through. "Well if that's the case...then I just won't touch you." He didn't hold in this chuckle as he saw how fast Randy's face fell at he words.

Randy looked at John pleadingly. Trying to apologize for something he wasn't entirely sure of himself he was apologizing for. He just knew that he wanted some kind of contact from his lover, even if it didn't have to be sexual.

"Come on baby. I'm sorry. Please!" Were a few of the pleadings he emitted to try to get John to touch him again.

John just shook his head as he dodged Randy's strong arms whenever they tried to make a grab at him. "Nah-ah-ah, ya gotta loosen up first." Damn him for being such a cock-tease. Walking away from the poor distressed man, he strode calmly into the bar to order himself anything that sounded sweet to his taste buds.

Randy whimpered as he followed his boyfriend to the bar.

"Just get me a shot of the strongest stuff you got," he said resignedly.

John hid his mouth in his hand, Randy was just being so amusing today. Randy glared at the snickering hat-wearing man, which caused him to turn his head to hide his obvious smile. Sadly he knew once he got home he was gonna get it...in hopefully the good way. Hmmm looks like a certain blue eyed man was gonna have to do a lot of begging tonight.

Randy already had about 10 different ways to torture John running through his mind. Now he just needed to figure out which form of torture would be best to use this time as he received his drink and downed it in one go. He felt the sweet caress of the burning sensation travel down his throat, it was better to down them in one shot anyway, otherwise you had to deal with the taste as well as the after taste. Neither of which were pleasant, but the drinks did the trick in 'loosening you up'.

John just watched the man next to him in the corner of his eye while he took a few sips of his own drink which was a strawberry daiquiri with vodka. He always did have a taste for more...I guess you can say 'feminine' drinks. Maybe it was the gay in him? Shrugging it off he decided to make conversation. "When we get to the hotel you're not gonna torture me to bad are ya?" Receiving an indirect smirk in return, John's spine tingled. "Come on baby I was just playing." Laughing nervously his sweat began to drop.

"Uh-huh, I'll just bet you were," he laid on the sarcasm thickly. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw John's pleading look he was giving him.

"You'll be saying that later I bet as well," Randy added ignoring the pleading, sorry look he was receiving, instead taking a drink of the beer he had ordered.

John huffed resting just a fist against his cheek. His pouty look always seemed to work on others, or when he flashed his dimpled cheeks! Nothing he did seemed to work on Randy though, he could plead with the man all he wanted but he would never budge. Sometimes John wondered if Vince even gave Randy a roll to play, he just saw his personality and just told him to go out there and wing it! Hell if he did, he did it VERY well.

"I'm loose." The words snapped John out of his daze. "Wha?" He leaned back a bit when he saw that devilish yet sensual smirk on the others face.

"Getting too old to hear anymore?" Randy teased lightly.

"I said, I'm loose." Randy repeated huskily, not missing the look that John gave him for both question and statement.

Johns lips parted to form an O shape as the words finally sunk in. "Well it's so nice here how about m-maybe we could-" His wrist was snatched cutting him off from finishing his sentence. "Randy!" John hollered at the all to amused man. "You're not getting out of this John." John gulped.

Randy raced out to his car to get it out of the parking lot for John to quickly jump in so they could go back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

John hurried and buckled up as he entered Randy's car. He knew first hand their was no escape from the viper.

He held on tight as the impatient man raced off down the street for his need for speed. So, as you can tell, getting to the hotel quick was a no brainer. Once there, and parked, Randy was the first to race out of the car. John sighed out of his nose and unbuckled himself, a gasp escaped his throat though as a pair of arms encircled him pulling him out of the car. The next thing John knew the door was slammed shut and he was being carried bridal style into the hotel. Thank god their were hardly any people.

Randy smirked at his lover's horrified expression, worried that they would be caught as Randy was carrying him like this.

"Put me down!" he tried struggling out of The Viper's strong grasp. The struggling was in vain though as Randy wasn't to keen on obliging to John's request. As soon as they got to their hotel room Randy maneuvered John around so he could unlock the door. He shut the door behind him with a shove of his foot and tossed John on the bed, tying up his wrists right away to the bedposts, leaving his legs free. He would need to be able to put those over his shoulders later.

John pulled on the restraints, shock and horror written all over his face. It had been awhile since Randy had tied him up like this, and the last time he did poor John seriously thought he was gonna die from all the pleasure he was receiving. "Seriously Randy I was just teasing!" He argued in vain

Randy frowned slightly.

"You hate being tied up that much...?" he asked resignedly, his features saying he was sad and a little guilty that John didn't like it.

John eyed the other for a moment, wondering if the feelings he was seeing was genuine or not. Biting his bottom lip guilt began to swell in his heart. "It's not that...I don't like it." John saw Randy perk up with each word. "Its more like you can be very unforgiving when I'm tied up. Even when I beg you...?" He confessed while fingering at the restraints silently.

Randy looked at John slightly dumbstruck.

"But...isn't that the point of being tied up...?" he asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

John fidgeted slightly. "Heh I guess your right? I don't know! I'm just very nervous in these type of situations!" He began to pout like a child, which brought a smile to the others face. "Just get over here ya big lug.

Randy chuckled softly as he complied to John's request and leaned over half on top of him as he kissed him sensually.

"That's not what you were screaming last time," he whispered huskily in the older man's ear before he took the lobe between his teeth and nibbled gently.

John squirmed under the built man as his ear was toyed with. "Yeah yeah, I was only saying that because...it made you happy!" It was an obvious lie but John couldn't help but tease even if he was in this type of situation. It's what made him John Cena.

Randy growled softly at the obvious lie, still acting as if John meant it even though he knew it was, like he said, a lie. It was just more of an excuse to torture him.

"Oh really?" he growled out biting at John's neck."We'll just have to see about that," he added, and in one smooth motion he was straddling John's hips and grinding down against him while sucking on a pocket of skin from his neck Randy had managed to trap between his teeth.

John whimpered at the rough contact their groins created. He knew he basically dug his own, sexual, grave with the lie he spewed but deep down he really wondered if maybe he liked it like this? Randy pushed their clothed members together once again causing delicious friction. John squealed as he tried to move his hands until he realized that they were, of course, TIED UP, which made him rethink his earlier statement.

Randy smirked at the reaction he was getting from John. He stopped all movement suddenly, positioning himself so he was just out of reach if John tried to buck his hips up for more of that sweet friction. He quickly removed John of his shirt, at least, he moved it up to his wrists anyway since they were still tied up, and left a trail of small kisses down along his collarbone and down his broad chest until he reached a particularly pert nipple, taking said nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

John gasped and his back arched into the contact. His eyelids fluttered closed as he relished the small shock of pleasure he was receiving. Those magical lips soon left to travel downward, getting closer to that certain, now rock hard, appendage that was just aching to be touched. "Randy..." John muttered his name breathlessly.

Randy smirked but didn't say anything, instead he kept traveling lower and lower...until he stopped...just a hairs length away from the now obvious bulge in the older man's pants. Tapping gently on his thigh, Randy said, "Hmm...maybe we should do something about these first... Or maybe..." He stopped whatever he was about to say and lightly palmed John's member through his jean cutoffs.

"Nng R-Randy..." Thrusting his hips forward he forced the palm against his clothed crotch to press in deeper. Unfortunately for John the action caused Randy to pull away. "Mmm please Randy I need you so bad." Begging was of course the only option now.

Randy smirked, if only the Cenation could see their star now, begging to be taken by none other than The Viper, Randy Orton.

Randy moved slightly lower down John's body and began mouthing at his member now. Using a lot of tongue to get the material wet and a little bit of teeth for pressure.

Johns whole body began to shake as nips and suction was applied. He was going crazy! He wanted that mouth on his bare erection and he wanted it now! "Randy please suck me! I'll do anything! Just...please baby!"

Randy remembered John's uneasiness from earlier and how he said Randy was unforgiving. So he quickly removed John's pants and boxers, thinking that maybe if he at least sometimes complied to his lover's begging then maybe he wouldn't mind be tied up more often...

As soon as John's erection was free and bouncing around slightly, waiting in anticipation for release, Randy took the throbbing cock in his mouth and began to suck softly at first, swirling his tongue around the tip and into the slit, situating himself between John's legs so he could lay there comfortably as he sucked off the older man.

Johns eyes lulled to the back of his head, lids shuttering to a close. To be truthful he was actually quite shocked that Randy replied to his request.

He moaned as that magical mouth around his throbbing erection gave a hard suck. That soft spongy tongue ran across the length back up to the tip where he nipped and sucked greedily. Unintentionally John spread his legs wider to give the pleasure giving man more access to his manhood. "Oh Randy...!"

Randy smirked and hummed in reply, his mouth still around John's member, causing a sweet vibration to travel all around said member. He looked up to watch John's delicious reactions as he sucked the older man off. Going as far down as he could without his gag reflex being triggered, then pulling back to give another hard suck.

Johns body was shivering uncontrollably at this point. His face scrunched up in pure unmistakeable ecstasy. He was hanging off the edge as is, but he was being pushed further into the pit of pleasure as Randy bobbed his head taking in as much of his thick dick as he could, and whatever was left was thoroughly rubbed down. "W-wait, wait Randy stop!" Almost immediately he did as told, looking up at John his eyes filled with confusion. "I don't want to c-cum yet. I wanna cum when your inside me."

Randy smirked at the blush that appeared on John's face after his confession. He pulled away from John slightly, just long enough to calm down so he wouldn't cum at the smallest of touches. As John was controlling his breathing, Randy took this time to strip himself of his own clothes, which proved to be a tad bit difficult considering everything was skin tight and he had an erection of his own he had to pull his jeans down from. As soon as he was stripped though he immediately crawled back on top of his lover, lightly rubbing their throbbing cocks together, getting a thrill from the skin to skin contact.

His eyes nearly rolling back in his head, he dropped his full weight on John and attacked his neck mercilessly, at first just with a full on bite then nips and kisses and licks to make up for the pain from being marked.

John squeaked at the marking bite, he was gonna have to kick his own ass later for squeaking because dammit men don't squeak! ...Even if they are on bottom...

More moans filled the room as apologetic nips and sucks were being placed on the 'wounded' area. Their would most defiantly be a good sized hickey there once morning came around, and worst of all was the fact that he was gonna have to try and find a way to hide it. At this moment though John could care less.

Squirming under Randy caused another pleasurable shock wave to go through both men's spine's as their cocks mended together. "What are you gonna do to me Randy?" John breathed sensually.

"First I'm gonna stick my fingers in your ass and get you nice and stretched, then I'm going to lube myself up...actually, I'm going to stick my cock in your mouth and let you suck me off as you get me all wet and slick so I can penetrate you and fuck you nice and slow and steady," Randy's eyes were becoming dilated as he was imagining exactly what he was going to do to the older man and how good it was going to feel.

John bit his bottom lip as he played out his own set of imagery at Randy's heated words. If their was one thing he had to say he loved in bed... Well it was getting fucked BY the younger wrestler but the dirty talk comes in at a close second number one. "Well smooth talker I would make those words, actions if I were you~"

Randy smirked as he drew up three fingers to John's mouth.

"Then you better get to suckin'" Randy commanded huskily. John complied readily, taking in all three digits and sucking them, making sure to coat them nicely with his saliva. When Randy felt all three fingers were coated enough, he pulled his fingers out of John's mouth and replaced them with his tongue as he moved his hand past the older man's still throbbing erection and straight to his tight entrance. He massaged the ring of muscle before gently probing a finger inside, moving it this way and that to get John prepared for a second finger. Once the second finger was in, he wasted no time in scissoring the two fingers to insert the third and get him nice and stretched. Any time John would wince slightly at the none-to-foreign objects in his behind, Randy would nip at, or suck on, his neck, leaving little 'love bites' all over said neck.

John couldn't help but squirm under the man as those fingers pricked and prodded at his entrance, stretching him nice and wide. Randy's mouth was doing a good job at distracting him he admitted, but it still didn't keep him from squirming, heh it got so bad Randy had to actually hold his hips down. "If you don't quit then I'm going to stop completely."

Letting out a small huff John forced himself to be still until he was stretched to Randy's liking. "Now what baby?" John questioned but in reality knew what was to come next.

Randy smirked as he quickly moved up the older man's body and practically straddled his face, his erection bobbing nicely as he moved.

"Now you suck this," he said huskily, all but thrusting his member into the warm, waiting mouth of John Cena.

Johns eyes widened slightly as the hard meaty object was shoved into his mouth. He was quick to recover as his tongue began tracing at the throbbing veins along the base, he sucked gently causing many mewls to spill from the others delicious mouth. He arched further to gather more into his mouth, coating it all well with his saliva. Pulling away he nipped at the tip proclaiming that the now slick dick was ready.

Randy shivered at the nip and stayed still for a moment to regain himself. Once he had his composure back, he moved back down between John's legs and lifted them slightly to get a better angle, then he had to move them again, this time resting them on his shoulders, so he could actually enter John. He positioned his tip just at the older man's entrance and slowly started to push in, he got about half way in before he stopped suddenly, just holding it there, and holding John down so he couldn't move him further inside.

Only when he heard a small whimper escape the older wrestler's mouth did he slam the rest of the way in, pausing again to give a low guttural groan, before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in again. The next time he pulled out, he was attempting to set a good, slow rhythm.

Johns breath came out in huffs and gasps as the air was being slammed out of him with each thrust. The rhythm started to become to slow for his liking, wiggling his hips he attempted to fasten the pass. Randy would have none of that, taking a hold of Johns hips he kept them steady and continued to use his own pace. Loud whimpers echoed through out the walls of the room as the need for the other were not being fulfilled. "R-randy!" He choked out through gasping breaths. "T-to sl-slow!"

Randy started to speed up, pulling whimpers and moans from the bottom man, choosing to ignore the moans escaping his own mouth as he continued thrusting into him. Randy started thrusting in at different angles, trying to find that one spot that would make John see stars every time he hit it.

Tears formed at the edges of Johns sky blue eyes, the pleasure was just getting so intense as the speed finally began to increase.

A scream tore through Johns throat as white flashed before his eyes along with beautiful bright golden stars. "Randy! Hit it again! Please again, again!" He heard Randy grunt in lustful bliss as he dove back into that sweet spot once more with full force. John screamed in ecstasy, his nails clawed at the ropes that bound his wrists. He wondered how long he would last if his kept up.

Randy moved his right hand to start pumping John's member along with his thrusts. He could tell the older man was close, Randy was also close thanks to the feeling of John's muscles clenching around his member, while Randy was still thrusting into him was utter bliss.

John screamed in pure pleasurable bliss as his spot was hit one last time and his member was given a powerful yank. Cum shot out like a sprinkler system, spewing across his chest. He wasn't going to be the only one coming, clenching his ass cheeks around the still thrusting member, he egged the younger man closer to the edge he was just pushed over.

Randy gave one last deep thrust as he groaned through his release, practically falling on top of John as he tried to regain his breath and control of his muscles all over his body. He had enough sense to be able to untie John's wrists and pull his shirt off the rest off the way, throwing it on the floor, and just laying in the afterglow of their 'lovemaking'.

John cuddled up against Randy's broad muscular chest as he steadied his breathing. God every time they had sex was always just so mind blowing. It was even more amazing when Randy would let lose 'the viper' in him. Only downside to that is usually John can't walk right for about a week, and damn is it hard to wrestle while hiding a limp, but hey that's why they're professionals.

Smiling brightly John planted a small kiss against the man he loved slowly rising chest. "I love you." He whispered oh so gently.

Randy rolled his eyes at John's cuddling but didn't complain nor push him away.

"I love you too," he smiled, whispering back, placing a small kiss to his forehead.

John giggled gleeful as he just cuddled deeper into that warm and wonderful chest. His eyes fluttered to a close as he waited for sleep to take him, which didn't take long.

Randy rolled his eyes again as he heard John 'giggle'. Giggle! He was soo not going to live that one down for a while! Randy was thinking of ways to get back at John for giggling before sleep overtook him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

John awoke to the golden light of the sun spilling across his eyelids. He groaned, damn the sun...he was having such a wonderful dream too. Looking up he was greeted with the handsome, content with sleep features, of his lover who was still asleep. A smile graced John's lips. Leaning forward he planted a soft kiss against those plump lips before hoping out of bed and heading into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

As soon as John began moving Randy was awake. He waited until he knew John wasn't in the room anymore before opening his eyes and stretching to finish fighting away the rest of the sleep that threatened to pull him back under. He slowly sat up, and just as he did, he heard the water of the shower turn on, he smirked. Slowly he got out of bed, so as not to make any noise, and, as quietly as he could, walked towards the bathroom. Before long he was in the shower with John and snaking his arms around the older wrestler's waist and nipping at his neck lovingly.

John hummed in appreciation as the warm water glided across his skin. He became unaware of his surroundings for he was to enticed in the feeling of the water. So to say the least is was a big shock when he felt strong arms snake themselves around his waist, and a pair of lips attacked his neck. But once he realized just who the person was, he automatically relaxed into the other body. His neck turned to the side to give better access, a soft breath escaping his lips. "Good morning."

"Morning," Randy whispered back softly. "How did you sleep?" He asked, now resting his chin on John's shoulder.

"After the good love making ya gave me last night I slept like a log." He smile lightly when he heard Randy snort at his wording. "How about you?"

"About the same," Randy mumbled, glad he was behind his lover as a light blush appeared on his face. After all it wouldn't do any good to make fun of his lover's wording when it pretty much described how he felt as well.

Johns lips began to tweak in a coy smirk. "So what brings you in here, and don't give me that 'I needed to get clean too' or 'conserving water' bullshit. You coulda waited for me to get out ya dirty boy."

"Aw, ruin all my fun~" Randy teased lightly. "I guess I'll just have to make some more fun of my own then~" He whispered in John's ear before his hands started roaming all over John's broad, well muscled chest and he started licking and nipping at his neck once again.

John moaned and his body tingled with excitement with each gentle touch. "Hmm and how did I know you didn't just come in here to just freshen up." Receiving nothing but inaudible mumbling against his neck he decided just to enjoy the treatment. Well until things got hot and spicy in there if ya catch my drift~

Randy knew what he was doing to John's body but he simply ignored the man's demanding member and left gentle touches and caresses everywhere else he could reach.

John growled at all the gentleness, there were times when he wanted it nice and slow, but right now was defiantly not one of those times. Turning on heels he pressed their bare glistening wet chests together, leaving no space in-between. His lips pushed hard against the others in a rough yet passionate kiss. "How about we cut all the gentle crap. I know the vipers trying to slither it's way out." John cooed as he traced small circles against Randy's hard left peck.

Randy smirked and feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about~" he said in an almost sing-song voice, overplaying the 'innocent man' act...or was it the 'submissive' act...

John's brows furred in an obvious 'yeah right' look. Randy being innocent would mean the world was ending. Two could play this game though.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly he pulled away from he younger male. "Alright have it your way." Turning around once more he began to ignore the second presence in the shower with him. Grabbing onto the soup he started to wash himself as if everything was normal. He knew this wasn't going to sit well with Randy, but to be honest that's what he was hoping for.

At first Randy was just shocked by John's attitude and obvious ignorance of not only himself, but of Randy as well! This just would not do! A particular frown crossed his features as he quickly thought out a plan of attack.

Randy snaked his arms once again around John's waist, this time taking the soap from him and lathering his body up nicely, making sure he was all 'clean'. He continued to do so, skipping over John's member at first, being sure to get everywhere else on the man's body before moving back and lathering his balls first, cupping them lightly, gently so he didn't hurt the older man, before moving to his dick and working it until he was completely hard, acting as if he was just cleaning it. Then he moved to John's back side as he got all of his back and neck before moving to his butt, where here his plan of attack would start.

First he just cleaned and lathered up his cheeks, then he pulled said cheeks apart to make sure in between them got cleaned as well, massaging the ring of muscle at his entrance, teasing him. Then he just pulled away when he could tell John was falling victim to his actions and left him under the shower of the water to lather his own self up, leaving a completely dumbstruck man in his wake.

John stood there utterly flabbergasted. To say the least his plan didn't go his way. Damn him! Of course John teased but at least he didn't jack him off until he was nice and hard and just leave him be. Fine, if he wasn't going to help him finish, he'll do it himself.

Reaching forward he wrapped his own large callused hand around his throbbing meat. Small moans escaped his lips as he set a slow rough pace. He had to stop the smirk that threatened to cross his lips as he looked into those wide dark blue eyes of Randy's.

Randy frowned slightly at his failed attempt to get the older man to...well, jump him. When he heard the delicious moans coming from John though, that frown soon disappeared and he had to keep himself from jumping John! He felt his own dick harden and had to restrain from touching himself. Randy Orton did NOT have to touch himself! And that was that.

The pace soon quickened drawling more moans from John's parting lips. "Nng uhhh R-Randy..." John's eyelids shuttered to a tight close. He could feel himself nearing his orgasm with each hard twitch of his hand. He just hopped Randy would stop him before he came, if he didn't, John guessed he would have to just take matters into his own hands.

Randy felt his eyes basically roll back into his head as the need to touch himself became to great. He had just enough sense to reach his hand out and stop John from coming just yet. He halted John's hand movement and made him stop moving completely.

"Fuck...not yet..." Randy said trying to control his own breathing just from listening to his lover's moans.

John thanked whatever god was on his side when Randy forced him to cease his movements. With eyes clouded with lust he looked into those just as needy dark pools of blue. Leaning forward he pressed another small kiss against those he loved so much. "Have I be naughty baby?" His voice echoed huskily.

Randy shivered at John's words and shoved him against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

John groaned into the others mouth as Randy's slippery muscle dominated his mouth in exploration. He could feel Randy's hands massage at whatever they could get a hold off. "Mmmm take me!"

Randy groaned at the words that came out of John's mouth. He quickly turned John around as he pressed his front against the wall and pressed his own front against John's backside. He hoped John was still stretched enough from last night. He quickly lathered his member up with soap to use as lube and spread John's cheeks to enter him.

John screamed as he was entered so roughly. He loved every second of it. His fingers clawed at the tiles in desperation, his hips thrusting in time with Randy's, causing the other to penetrate him deeper. He could feel the younger mans fingertips claw at his sides, a bruising indent forming around every digit. "Oh Randy! Harder! Harder! I've been so bad!"

Randy smirked at John's words but played along.

"Oh, you've been a bad boy~" he purred in his bottom's ear.

"I'll...just...have...to...punish...you..." he said each word between a hard, deep thrust of his hips added with a slap to his ass.

Johns cock twitched at the painful yet pleasurable slap to his behind. "Oh yes! Punish mehaaa!"

"You like that huh?" Randy's voice had taken on a deep, husky tone to it. He snaked his hand around the front of John's body, pulling him away from the wall enough to be able to jerk his member, grabbing said member and pulling on it roughly, purposely missing John's sweet spot.

John bit his bottom lip which muffled his moans and mewls of ecstasy. "Come on baby don't hide your moans from me." Randy's voice groaned into his ear before taking it into his mouth to toy with.

Giving in John unlatched his bottom lip from between his teeth to let all noises spill free. "Randy please hit it! Please, please, please!"

Randy complied thrusting in at the angle he knew would hit John's sweet spot, instead this time he gripped John's length at the base, not letting him come just yet.

Johns body flinched at his base being squeezed with such pressure, but as soon as that spot in him was hit it didn't matter in the slightest. "Mmmm! Oh Randy you're so good!"

Randy smirked at John, nibbling and nipping at his neck, still holding his base so he couldn't come, no matter how much he needed or wanted to.

Tears began to stream freely from his eyes, but thanks to the water that still sprayed their warm bodies, they washed away. The pleasure was becoming to intense, close to painful. "R-Randy I ne-need to come! P-Pleeeease!"

Randy could hear the thickness of his voice that usually contained tears with it, although if John was crying he couldn't see the tears because of the shower water still pouring down on them. Finally he let John's member go and gave one last pull and tug of his hand as well as thrust of his hips before he came hard inside his lover.

John gasped as his tight walls were coated a magnificent white. One last scream ripped through his lips as came hard into Randy's awaiting hand, which was quickly washed away do to the now cold water. He panted for much needed oxygen, his upper body resting against the bathroom tiles.

Randy quickly turned off the water so that neither of them would get sick from the cold. He wrapped his arms around John's waist for added warmth for them both, and for support so he wouldn't just collapse after the orgasm he just had.

John smiled as those warm arms wrapped around his waist holding him up. Turning around he cuddled up to the man he loved so much. "I love you." He whispered against Randy's thick neck happily.

Randy rested his head against the cool tile.

"I love you too," he whispered back, nuzzling John's own neck lovingly.

Planting a soft kiss against Randy's neck he pulled away. "Come on Randy let's get dressed and go out somewhere. What do ya say?"

Randy grunted in reply, just wanting to go back to sleep next to John.

"Fine...where do you wanna go?" he was lucky his words didn't slur with how tired he felt from having sex the night before and this morning, it really takes a lot out of a man...well, of Randy anyway apparently... With that thought, he mentally glared at John's cheerful form.

John hopped out of the shower lost in thought. "Well how about we go to the mall or something, explore the city." He turned excitedly, but paused once he saw the exhausted look in Randy's piercing blue eyes. "Or I could go out with one of my friends while you sleep? Hmmm I wonder if Barbie's free."

Randy frowned at John's suggestion to hang out with Barbie instead of him.

"I'm fine. I'll be dressed in a minute," he said, trying not to glare at his lover as well

John rolled his eyes at Randy's attitude. That man can seriously be one jealous bitch. "What's up with you?" He frowned when he received no answer. "Are you jealous? Come on Randy, Barbie has the almighty scary vagina! Nothin' would happen!"

Randy almost immediately started laughing at John's description of a woman's vagina.

John smiled giddily as he saw Randy's face lighten up in amusement. "But Randy if you do need some more sleep you should alright?" Calmly he walked up to Randy to kiss his lips lovingly. "I don't want you to get sick or pass out on me."

Randy sighed in defeat as he returned John's kiss.

"Have fun..." he said resignedly, caressing John's face gently with his hand.

John smiled up at Randy. "I'll try." He gave a small wink and hurried to get dressed. "Don't wait up." He called from over his shoulder. With a soft close of his door he exited his and Randy's shared hotel room. "Hey Barbie just the ho I wanted to see! What up girl."

Randy crawled back into their bed and tried to shut his mind off so he didn't think about what John could be doing with Barbie. Instead he covered his head with a pillow and willed sleep to take him.

**Kris: We can't help ourselves sometimes~ XD Theirs most likely gonna be a lot more porn coming along~ Just a fair warning~ *winks***


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey John!" Barbie bellowed gleefully as she ran up the rest of the way to give her best friend a fierce hug. "What's up?" She looked around curiously. "And where's Randy? Heh, here I thought you two were joined at the hip." John chuckled softly. "Well, he wanted to go exploring with me, but you should have seen him Barbie, he was as tired as can be." John sighed to himself. "So, my number one diva~ How about show this silly Cenation leader a good time?" With an overexcited squeal, the young women fist pumped the air eagerly. "Hell yeah let's go Johnny boy!"

Randy tried to sleep, really he did. But with so many thoughts coursing through his mind about John, he just couldn't put his mind to rest enough to actually go to sleep. He may have been tired, but that wouldn't dampen his worry. He was always so nervous that John might leave him for someone else...he couldn't stand it... Finally he gave up with the thought of sleep and quickly got dressed and started out in search of his boyfriend.

"Omg look at him he looks so adorable!"John cooed as he pressed his hands firmly against the glass show case that held many puppy's within. One puppy yelped in delight as he pressed his own paws against the glass. He refused to take his eyes away from the adorable little pup, even when Barbie began talking. "Do you think Randy will let you get one?" John sighed. "I don't think Randy like animals..." He muttered, tearing his eyes and hands away from the glass. The puppy barked in distress at the action, which made the man of the group whine. "Oooh see, he wants me to take him home!" Barbie, using all her strength, pushed John away from the pet store. "Come on, let's go somewhere else before you get to attached." "To late!"

Randy saw this action and his heart lurched for John's upset face. With a resigned sigh he entered the pet store with a plan in mind.

"How much for the dog in the window?" he asked the shopkeeper as soon as he entered.

Another couple was already set into buy him, he remember John's face as Barbie pulled him away from the window and sighed again, why did he have to be such a sucker for that man...

"I'll double whatever they plan to pay," he regained himself and said firmly to the storekeeper. Instead of continuing to look for John and worry about what he was doing, Randy finally bought the puppy and other necessities that would be required for the dog; a bed, toys, food and water dish, dog food, etc. Then he had to go sneak back to their shared room and make a space for the dog to sleep, though Randy was sure that if John got his way, the damn dog would be spoiled so much and would probably end up sleeping with them at the foot of their bed or something.

Barbie was on the verge of slapping John silly as they finally made their way back to the hotel. It was puppy this, and puppy that, puppy, puppy, PUPPY! "Listen John if ya don't stop I'm gonna request a match against you next Monday!" Bundling her hand into a fist she playfully tapped John on the shoulder. "Sorry, sorry. I just...I loved that puppy." Barbie rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "Just wait, I know someday Randy will get you a puppy." John groaned, crossing his arms across his chest. "But that could take forever." Barbie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Well John it's been fun. We gotta do it again sometime k?" John smiled at the bubbly blonde "Of course. See ya girlie." Barbie and John exchanged a small hug before heading back to the assigned rooms.

Randy was waiting in their room nervously, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just suddenly up and buy the dog without thinking it through... Then he heard the familiar heavy footsteps outside the door and his nervousness grew, hoping John would like the surprise.

John took a firm grip to the golden knob to his and Randy's room, turning the handle and with no hesitation, he opened the door. "How was-" John pause mid sentence, the only noise was heard was the soft click of the door closing and soft yips of the Pomeranian puppy that rested contently in Randy's arms. "Randy...how did you...?"

Randy awkwardly set the dog down so it could run over to it's new master.

"Well...I...kinda saw you and Barbie at that pet store and...I saw how much you wanted it..." Randy was scratching the back of his neck, not really looking John in the eyes as he explained how he got the dog, minus all the trouble he went through with buying all kinds of things for the dog, and setting it up next to their bed.

John's mouth was slightly ajar as he stared down at the dog that seemed to smile up at him from his place on the floor. Recovering, a huge smile broke across his face. "Randy!" He picked the puppy up hugging it close as it began licking his face. "Thank you so much!" Setting the dog down he rushed forward basically tackling the other male onto the bed where he began showering him with kisses.

Randy was shocked at his tackle at first but quickly recovered and returned the kisses, smiling at John's attacks to his face.

John couldn't break the smile from his face, today was turning oh to be such a great day! Cuddling up against the muscular man he hummed contently against the said mans neck. "You're the best fucking boyfriend ever!"

"Well if I'm the best 'fucking' boyfriend..." Randy said smirking, putting emphasis on fucking.

John smirked. His tongue slithered from in between his lips to lick at the sweet skin of Randy's neck. "Mmmm you're such a horny bastard baby~" John mumbled sweetly, placing a small kiss against a saliva coated patch on Randy's neck .

Randy chuckled and shivered slightly in delight.

"Maybe...but you know you love it~" Randy said before flipping John on his back and attacking his own neck, his hands roaming over John's broad well-muscled chest.

"Mmmm well I can't say that I don't." John moaned as his body was ravished. His hands fisted at the sheets as his perked nipples where pinched. "Nng Ra-Randy..."

"Ruff ruff!" they heard an excited bark come from the side of the bed. Randy stilled his actions and his muscles tensed immediately. The Viper glared at the mutt for interrupting their actions and noticed the excited wagging of it's tail. John would be lucky if Randy didn't kill the thing.

John rose up, causing Randy to back away from him. "What's wrong Snickers?" "Sni-kers?" Randy questioned with a snort. John glared playfully at the man atop of him. "Yeah, Sinkers that's my baby's name."

Randy just raised an eyebrow at the man still mostly under him.

"Well 'Snickers' better keep his mouth shut while I'm trying to ravish you," Randy said seriously.

Johns playful glare soon turned into a serious one. "Randy he's a damn puppy he doesn't know any better." Pushing himself away from the others body he went over to Snickers to scoop him up into his arms.

Randy looked at John dumbstruck. Did he seriously just push him away for a dog? A fucking DOG?

"He's a fucking dog! Are you seriously choosing him over me?" Randy asked incredulously.

John shook his head angrily and in disbelief a how childish the other was actually being. "Randy I'm not fucking choosing anybody! We have sex numerous times! How about you just keep it in your fucking pants for once! " Frustrated tears pricked at his eyes but he forced them back, no way was he going to cry now.

Snikers whimpered softly as he looked back and forth from John to Randy.

Randy was surprised at the tears threatening to fall from John's eyes.

"You know what...nevermind... I'll just go," Randy said grabbing his car keys before walking out the door. "I'll be at a bar if you need me..." He said quietly before closing the door behind him. He couldn't stand to see John cry...especially if it was his idiotic fault. He needed to get to that bar...now. Before he just started breaking down in the middle of a fucking hotel hallway.

John whimpered in anger and sadness as the door was slammed shut behind him. He set Snikers down gently on the floor, before processing to crawl pitifully onto his and Randy's bed. Snatching the closets pillow he clutched it to his chest, just laying there, thinking about all the things he did wrong.

The tears from before slipped past his eyelids, they streamed down his his cheeks to carelessly land his pillow.

Sinkers whimpered once as he jumped and clawed at the bed in desperation to get to his crying master. John sniffled removing his face from the comforts of his pillow. Smiling weakly he scooped the puppy up in one hand to lay him next to himself. "I messed up didn't I Snikers...?"

As soon as Randy got to the bar he immediately ordered a beer and swigged it down without even a bat of an eyelash, he wanting to get as wasted as he could, as quick as he could. He just kept ordering beer after beer.

Johns leg began to fidget uncontrollably, he stared at the taunting digital clock that read 12:45 a.m. Randy never stayed out this late...even when they were mad at each other. His worry winning over his sadness and anger, he took Snikers to Barbie for safe keeping, and before she could even question him John was out of the hotel. Fishing out his own set of car keys he unlocked his car door. Like a bat out of hell, his car screeched out of the parking lot. Though Randy didn't tell him WHICH bar he would be at, he still had a hunch to where the younger might be.

The barkeeper had taken Randy's car keys after his 5th beer and banned him from drinking any more after his 15th. So Randy dragged himself to another bar to get more alcohol in his system. If he ended up doing something stupid he didn't want to remember it when he woke up...

John parked quickly, he needed to find Randy before the idiot did something that he would have to murder him for. Walking into the bar as calmly as his nerves would let him, he looked around. Unfortunately he didn't see any sign of Randy. "Excuse me bartender?" The gruff looking man turned at the nickname. "Hey did you see an angry or depressed looking guy come in here? Tattooed up on both arms? Really well built? Buzzed cut brown hair?" The bartender stopped John's explanation of Randy's image. "Yea I saw the guy, had about 15 beers, had to take the poor smucks keys. Think he went to our competitor bar down the street." John breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

As quickly as he entered, he left the bar and headed to the other down the street. As soon as he entered he was greeted with the site of Randy looking half dead in his seat. "Randy!" A smile graced his lips as he began his short journey towards his lover. It was just his luck as three, just as muscular as him, men decided to stop the him. "Hey baby whats your hurry?" John flinched away as the obvious "leader" of the group that tickled a small spot under his chin. "Listen I don't have time-" John growled in discomfort as the man grabbed his wrist pulling him back towards him and his little group.

Randy heard his name be called and looked around him. He finally saw John headed his way until he was stopped by three men John's size. Randy frowned, the frown only deepened when the "boss" started pulling John towards his little group. He stood up, left his beer at the bar, and walked over to the guy, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" he hissed protectively, The Viper finding it's way out, ready to strike.

John's eyed sparkled when he saw Randy behind the boss man. "Randy! Ow fucker!" Instincts taking, John bent his leg at the knee connecting the said knee with the drunken mans gut. The man holding onto him double over in pain, giving John the chance he needed to slip away and to take a stand beside Randy.

"If you want some more of that I'm open," Randy said seriously despite being drunk off his ass. When it came to John his own life could be at risk and he'd ignore it to protect him.

John looked up at Randy's serious expression with concern. He knew Randy had to drunk like nobody's business, I mean the bartender said he had 15 drinks, and he had no idea how many he had here! He was just worried he would hurt himself was all...

The three men just glared at them both. "Tch whatever, you can keep you fucking whore."

If looks could kill, Randy's glare would have dropped them dead. Without a thought he punched the leader in the jaw, followed by a quick punch to each of his two followers.

"What. Did. You. Call. Him?" he sobered up pretty damn quick when he heard them call John a whore. They may have just been in a fight, but that didn't mean anyone could call him a whore, even if their relationship was already at risk.

John's eyes widened at how defensive Randy had gotten over him. They were just in a fight and this man would still protect him no matter what...

Before anything else could happen John reached out to Randy to latch onto his arm. "Stop, let's just go back to the hotel, ok baby?" He looked into Randy's eyes pleadingly.

As soon as John grabbed his arm he had to control himself not to throw him off and beat the living shit outta the fuckers. He took a big, deep breath, and just kept his eyes on John's to help calm himself down. As soon as he gathered himself together he nodded towards John as an 'okay. Let's go'.

Lacing his fingers with Randy's he lead him outside, he didn't trust the man at the moment, if he gave him one small chance he could slip away from him to go back and beat those men to a bloody pulp. "We'll come back for your car in the morning." Opening the passenger seat to his own car he signaled for Randy to enters.

Randy grumbled at realizing he would have to leave his precious car at the parking lot of a bar... Reluctantly he got in the passenger seat of John's car, staring longingly out the window. Suddenly, as the threat to John was over, the alcohol started taking it's effect on him.

John quickly got into the drivers side to peel out of the parking lot. In the safety of his car, John let Randy have it."What were you thinking Randy! I mean you had me worried sick! I was afraid something happened to you! Ya know, just because we get into a fight doesn't mean you should get dead drunk! I mean I just I..."John was finally at a loss for words. He didn't know what more to say to the drunk man next to him.

He sighed heavily, at least Randy was alright...

"Sorry..." Randy murmured with a slur of his words, "I couldn't stand to see you cry when it was my fault." Randy confessed easily in his drunken state. He wasn't going to remember anything anyway, so why should he watch what he let slip. All he would be greeted with in the morning was a hangover from hell anyway...

John bit his bottom lip, eyes concentrated only on the road ahead of him. They both stayed in silence until hey made it back to the hotel. Getting out of his car he went to the passenger side to help the other man out. John had to stifle giggles, when Randy tried to walk he would trip over his two feet then yell at the wind for pushing him. Taking Randy's arm he forced he man to hold onto him as he took him inside. Once inside the hotel room he set Randy down upon their bed. "Now just sleep. But don't think we're done talking." John just smiled his usual dimply smile after his words.

Randy nodded his head, not really understanding the man's words but knowing that he was currently seated on a bed, and it may not have been the most comfortable bed, but it was still a bed. So without taking off his clothes or even his shoes, he laid back and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out for the night.

John sighed crossing his arms. This man was such a handful...he better be lucky he loved him so much.

Kissing Randy's forehead, John left the room once more to retrieve Snikers.

"What happened?" Barbie questioned as she handed Snikers back to his rightful owner. John pursed his lips. "I'll tell you later ok? I just want to forget about what happened right now." The blonde girl nodded in understanding. "I'm always here if you need me." She hugged him gently before he made his way back to his room.

Upon entering, John set Snikers into his little doggie bed that rested next to his side of the bed. John smiled softly as he toed off his shoes and climbed into bed next to the man that worried him half to death. He fingered at Randy's short hair lazy, he could say this at least, their's not a day that goes by that something entertaining doesn't happen. His eyelids fluttered to a close as he followed Randy's example.

–

**Kris: Mary's a bit of a comment whore~ So keep those reviews a coming! It'll make us very happy! Especially Mary...with the whole comment whore thing ya know? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Fortunately for Randy, thanks to all the alcohol in his system, he didn't have any dreams that night, at least not any that when he woke up he would worry about trying to remember.

He woke up the next morning still a little buzzed from the night before. 'At least it means I wouldn't have much of a hangover since I'm still buzzed...' he thought to himself, holding his head in one hand as a habit from generally doing so the next morning after he woke up from passing out drunk. He had also found himself cuddled up next to John with one arm around John's waist, which he guessed had happened some time during the night while he was asleep. He sighed knowing that as soon as John woke up he would be having some words with him about yesterday and his stupidity from whatever he ended up doing.

Randy wasn't the only one who didn't dream, John also didn't have a single one, only nightmares plagued his subconscious mind. Sadly this always seemed to happen to the poor man while he slept after an intense fight with his lover. And these nightmare's...they were always the same. John would just be in a pitch black world, alone... Randy would appear in the distance, but no matter how hard he tried to run toward the other man, he would just get farther and farther away with each step he took.

Usually when he had these nightmare's he would luckily be alone do to sleeping separately, he knew it was was a possibility it would happen tonight, but after finding Randy after many hours, and then him passing out on the bed safe and sound, he was just to relieved to actually remember those reoccurring night terror's

John whimpered and clinged to the closet thing next to him, which of course would be the clothing attached to Randy's body. Fresh salty tears fell from his tightly closed eyes, meeting the said, fabric of Randy's shirt.

Randy noticed the tears streaks down John's face and frowned.

"John...? John baby? ...come on wake up..." he called softly to the older man.

John heard someone calling to him and he knew the voice as well as he knew his own family, but as he listened closely, the words "wake up" were transformed into a hear wrenching,"I'm leaving" making the man more distressed then ever before.

'Dream' John fell flat on his ass from running to long. Clinging to his legs, he rocked himself in a failing act to calm himself.

"No...Randy please don't leave me...please."

Randy was confused by his words and his frown deepened. He started shaking John lightly at first, not wanting to hurt him but also wanting him to wake up.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. It's okay. I'm not leaving you. Not ever..." he finished saying softly.

"It's just a nightmare," he added afterwords.

We've all had those dream, you know those ones where we feel like we're falling and wake up with in a cold sweat. Once those words left Randy's mouth, that's the exact feeling John got. He gasped as if he was drowning, and he shot up on bed. Hyperventilated he buried his face in between his legs as more tears fell freely from his eyes.

Randy held him close as he cried.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay," he said softly in John's ear, also whispering sweet nothings to try to calm him down from whatever nightmare he'd had.

John turned swiftly to bury his face as far into his lovers strong chest as he could, tears just refused to stop. He gripped at Randy's shirt tightly while he was rocked as if he was a small child once more. "J-just tell me y-you're never gonna l-leave me." John stuttered breathlessly.

"Shh...I...I promise you, I'm never going to leave your side as long as you'll have me," Randy confessed, glad that John wasn't looking at him to see the vulnerability in his own eyes.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, John finally calmed and composed himself enough to pull away from the safe compounds of the younger males chest. He sniffled lightly as he took a chance to look up at Randy with his blue mixed with welled up red eyes. He smiled half heartily. "Thanks Randy." He whispered softly.

Randy just caressed his face and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you...why would I want to leave you...?" he said/asked softly, being careful with his questions so the older man didn't break down again. He hated it when John broke down... He couldn't count the number of times he's seen John break down on one hand. Each time was extremely unpleasant, for Randy had no clue about what to do or how to handle the situation.

John looked away once again. "Well...I kinda get these nightmares every time we fight...you usually don't see what happens when I wake up because we always seem to be in separate rooms or something at the time. It's... always the same dream too...I always fear you'll leave me...especially after we fight."

Randy couldn't help but to laugh at the irony of the situation. It seemed they both had the same fears whenever they had a fight... He saw the hurt look on John's face when he started laughing and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't laughing at you," he tried to console him, "it's just kind of ironic...we both have the same fears after a fight..." He finished looking at John with a slightly tortured look in his eyes but a small, sad smile still on his face.

John could feel his eyes light up at Randy's own confession. A smile broke across his face like one usually did. Leaning forward he planted a soft kiss against Randy's wonderful lips. "I guess this just means we'll never leave each other. I love you so much Randy Orton. And I'll never leave you."

A light blush, along with a big smile, adorned Randy's face.

"I love you, John Cena, with all my heart. And I will never leave you as long as you'll have me," Randy felt ridiculous saying it, but the look that was on John's face was worth it. He chose to ignore the fact, for now anyway, that it sounded very closely like they were getting married.

John wrapped his arms around Randy and nuzzled at his tanned cheek. He really did love Randy to bits and now that he knew nothing could separate them it sure boosted up his happy high.

Pulling away slightly, he once more looked into his favorite pair of hazy blue eyes. "Randy, will you make love to me?"

Randy kissed John hungrily and laid him back along the bed, straddling his hips. He slowly raised up John's shirt, trailing his fingers all over John's broad chest.

Johns lips tweaked into an amused smirk. All he had to do was ask and Randy was all over him like a fly on shit. Not like he was complaining though, just amused.

His body arched into the touch. His lips kissed back with just as much passion and hunger. His mind was set on Randy and Randy alone.

John had asked for Randy to make love to him, so he was going to take this slow and do things right, no rushing. Just as he had gotten John's shirt off he heard something that sounded like someone was dragging something soft across the floor. He stopped his actions to see what it was; needless to say, he was surprised to find Snickers dragging his bed across the floor and towards...the bathroom...? He gave a questioning look to John, completely floored and confused.

John watched Snikers closely, he almost completely forgot about his little puppy since he brought him back from Barbies, he had just being so quiet...til now at least.

Snikers retreated into the bathroom with his doggie bed and with a swish of his paw closed the door. "...Did you just see what I saw...?" John questioned utterly dumbstruck.

Randy was still trying to process that the puppy(!) he just bought was already smart enough to NOT watch them have sex and go to the bathroom instead.

As usual a huge smile broke out across Johns face. "I knew Snikers was smart!" He looked back at Randy. "So we gonna do somethin' here or are ya gonna be like this all day with your mouth hanging open?"

Randy half-glared at the older man before devouring his lips once again.

"Less talking, more stripping," he commanded smirking. John wasn't getting out of it this time.

John just smirked into the heated kiss. Placing his arms around Randy's neck once again, his hands fisted at the Vipers shirt, clawing at it until it was at his shoulders. Pulling away from those bruising lips he gave the shirt a soft yank in hopes the topping man would understand.

It was Randy's turn to smirk as he complied, pulling off his shirt before moving the attack of his mouth to John's neck, jawline, and collarbone. (not in that order)

John shivered with pleasurable delight as Randy continued to ravish him with his spectacular mouth. His body burned at where ever those lips touched, he felt so good, so fucking alive. He needed Randy now, he just couldn't wait any longer. "Randy hurry...I need you now mmm!"

Randy smirked as he removed both of their pants and boxers. He searched the drawers next to the bed for the lube and quickly applied some to his fingers so he could prepare John. John had asked for him to make love, so he was going to make love to him. He took his time preparing John and stretching his tight hole, knowing it would drive him crazy. Finally, when Randy deemed John ready, he poured some more lube on his hand to use on his own member, wiping the excess on the bedsheets. Then he positioned himself at his lover's entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, groaning at how tight John still was, even after how many times they had, had sex already.

Johns head flew back in pleasure as he was filled. He felt Randy attack his neck, making more pleased moans escape his raw throat. The pace was slow, magical, gentle and romantic all rolled into one. Their bodies were held tightly together as if they were trying to become one. "I love you..." He whispered lovingly into Randy's ear.

"I love you too..." Randy whispered back before he started thrusting his hips, making his member go in and out of John repeatedly. Randy made it stay a nice, steady rhythm for a while.

John rested his forehead against Randy's broad shoulder as the love making continued off slow. "You know.." He choked out breathlessly. "You should go a little faster, heh I dont think either of us will come at this pace."

Randy laughed.

"You were the one that wanted me to make love to you," he smirked, keeping his panting under control with his slow movements

John shrugged nonchalantly as he recalled his words. "True I said that." Unlatching and arm from around Randy's neck he rose a hand between their faces. Using his index finger he traced Randy's bottom lip sensually. "But who said people can't make love roughly?"

Randy smirked.

"Well with that kind of an invitation..." he trailed off, giving a particularly hard thrust into John.

Johns breath hitched, with just one hard thrust, he had managed to hit his prostate dead on. He buried his face in Randy's neck, his fingertips clawed at his back as the pleasure racked his body. "Randyyyy!"

Randy shivered and smirked at the renewed energy of his lover. He continued with his hard thrusts, hitting that one spot that made John see stars every time.

John's screams filled the room as those stars and field's of white filled his vision. He was nearing his orgasm that much was certain. Just a few more thrust to his sweet spot and he was spent. It hit hard, his semen sprayed across both their chest. His ass muscles began clenching do to his orgasm which squeezed at the still thrusting member inside.

Randy grunted as John's muscles squeezed him for all he was worth, after a few more well placed thrusts, he was filling John with semen of his own.

John couldn't help but moan as he was filled in a different way. Both stayed in this position as they gasped and panted for air to refill their running on empty lungs.

The champ, as he liked to call himself, groaned as Randy pulled out of him. Then came a squeak as he was flipped onto his side and held as tightly as possible by the younger.

Randy nuzzled John's neck in a loving matter and soon fell asleep next to the man he loved more than anything.

John chuckled at how fast the younger man fell asleep. He knew he would follow soon, but for now he was content with holding Randy and playing with his short hair until then.

When Randy woke up a few hours later, he heard what sounded like a door being scratched at and softly cursed.

"Shit..." he murmured softly. Both of them had forgotten about Snickers closing the door to the bathroom and basically locking himself in there! He quickly got up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Snickers," he said coddling the dog. He brought the dog over to their bed and set him on top of John.

John was awoken by a sudden bombardment of wet slobbery 'kisses'. "Pfft hey!" He laughed as he picked his cute little puppy up to nuzzle that cute little button nose of his. "I was sleeping you bad boy." Snikers barked happily as he tried licking at John' ``s face again.

Randy snickered and sat down next to John on the bed.

"Guess who got locked in the bathroom while we were sleeping," Randy said guiltily

John gasped dramatically. "I'm so sorry Snikers! But me and daddy had to make up." Snikers growled lightly. "Hey there Mr don't give me that attitude." John scolded which cause Snikers to emit a small whimper. He frowned at this and hugged the puppy close. "Oh I can't stay mad at yooou!"

Randy snorted at how John was acting and rolled his eyes. He gave John a small peck on the cheek.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, directing his attention to Snickers.

John laughed softly as Snikers barked in excitement. Slipping from his grasp, the small puppy ran up to Randy, paws against his chest he began to lick his face in a frenzy. "Does that answer your question baby?"

Randy laughed softly.

"Alright, alright!" Randy said to the incessant scratching. "I figured that was why you were scratching at the door."

John covered his mouth to hide his manly giggles (What? Giggling can be manly!). He watch silently as Randy got up from the bed to go get Snikers some food. Sighing through his nose he plopped back down onto the bed, shoving his face deep into his pillow.

Randy came back moments later with a dog bowl full of food and set it next to their bed for the small Pomeranian. He quickly set Snickers on the floor before he could jump down and possibly hurt himself.

John turned his head to the side to watch he scene before him. A soft smile crossed his lips as he watched Randy pet little Snikers as he ate. Yawning he stuffed his face back into the pillow until he was interrupted once again.

"Uh-Uh~ If I gotta be awake so do you," Randy said as he started tickling John's trying to sleep form.

John gasped at the tickle ambush. "Haha who says- we have to- be awakeeee haha stoooop!" He tried with all his might to fight off the other, but the all to highly amused man had a tight grip on him and refused to let him go. "Randyyyy!"

"Because I'm already awake," he whispered in John's ear before pulling away from him.

"We could always take Snickers for a walk once he's done eating," Randy suggested, knowing it would get John's attention.

John's face immediately brightened as he was tempted by the thought of going out. "That's a great idea! We can take them to one of those cute little doggie parks where he can make little friends!" John was psyched.

Randy laughed in amusement. He knew that would get John up and going.

"You have to get dressed first though," he whispered softly in John's ear, teasing him.

John looked down at his body to finally realized he was still as naked as the day he was born. "Oh yeah..." Hopping out of bed he quickly put on some fresh new clothes to start the fresh new day. "Well I'm ready! Come on hurry up! Let's go!"

–

**Kris: What R PG? 8DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kris: Howdy~ Hey I just wanted to take a moment here and thank everyone single one of ya's for liking the story and reviewin' and tellin' us just how MUCH~! Me and Mary both very much appreciate it and we hope ya'll will enjoy it 'til the end. ^_^**

**Really...I seriously love every single one of you**

**So much...**

**Like a lot!**

**...*gets on wit the story***

Randy grabbed Snikers leash before proceeding to attach it to the metal loop of his collar. Handing the leash off to John, he went off to search for a set of clean clothes himself. Wouldn't want to make John get dressed and then walk outside naked himself. That just wouldn't be fair~

It was nice outside while they strolled the sidewalks of Springfield, Illinois. That was until they got about ten minutes away from their hotel and as fate would have it, started to sprinkle. Which wouldn't have been too bad if a) they didn't have Snickers and b) the skies weren't threatening to open further and begin pouring.

The small bunch immediately took shelter as the raindrops thickened and dropped in a rapid pace. John glared up at the sky, it could have rained some other day, but like most of everyday life, you can't always get what you want.

Well, he wasn't going to let it damper his day, time to show the rain just who's boss around here. "Here hold onto Snikers." Randy took the leash but gave the older man a small perplexed look, just what was this man up to? John ran to the nearest puddle and stomped in it, laughing like a small child all along the way. If that wasn't embarrassing enough he even began to dance around, twirling like some unbalanced ballerina.

Randy just stared, bewildered by the others actions.

"...he's your master..." he said to the dog, looking down at him, who was in turn, looked up at Randy, as if to say 'he's your boyfriend'.

John was completely drenched, his clothes sticking to him like an uncomfortable second skin. But none of that mattered. All that mattered in that moment was the fun he was having, even if it was the simplest of things. "Hey Randy!" He continued once the other looked up at him to give him the attention he wanted. "You know, for as long we've been together, we've never kissed in the rain like one of those cheesy romance movies?"

Randy thought about it and realized John was right.

"I guess we'll just have to fix that~" Randy tied the end of Snickers leash to a near by pole, wet dog smell not really sounding all to romantic. Pulling the knot he double checked to see if it wasn't lose; nodding to himself he made his way over to John. He pulled him into a quick, tight embrace. Paused for added effect before he slowly leaned it and kissed John sensually on the lips. Right there in the middle of the street, where anyone who's anyone could see them.

John smiled into the kiss, ecstatic that their was no fear or embarrassment if people were to see them. His lips pressed pressed against those beautiful lips, arms raising to loop around the others neck- "Well isn't this sweet." Shocked by the unexpected voice John pulled away. As he looked behind he saw, who fans would call, CM Punk

Randy's face immediately adopted a well placed frown.

"What of it?" he asked curtly.

Phil rose his hand in defense. "No no Randy you misunderstood my tone. I do find this very, adorable."

John leaned forward to whisper a small 'behave' into Randy's ear. "So, um, Phil... What bring you here?" The man in question just shrugged as he appeared to be looking at his surroundings. "Nothing much just decided to take a small walk you know? It was a nice day and all" John nodded as he smiled politely at the other.

Randy didn't say anything, just watched him cautiously. He still wasn't happy about being gang-raped by "CM Punk's" little followers a few nights ago.

John could feel the tension radiating from Randy, he knew he had to get him away from Phil before he could say something he would regret, or possible worse. "Hey Phil we've gotta go, don't want to get sick and all." John turned getting ready to retrieve his puppy and leave with both him and Randy, but, once again was interrupted. "Actually John I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, alone." John mentally cursed, though Punk was a bit...peculiar...their wasn't really a reason for him to shun the slicked ebony haired man. "Alright..." Before Randy could stop the decision he rose a finger to his lips to silence him. "You go ahead to the hotel with Snickers, alright baby? I'll be there in no time trust me."

Randy was trying not to growl, instead took slow, and deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Slowly he nodded his head to John. Before he left he gave John a deep but quick kiss all while glaring at Phil as if to say 'Back off. He's mine.'

John had to repress the urge to roll his eyes when they parted. Randy could just be so possessive at times.

As Randy left with Snikers in tow, John turned to Phil. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Phil walked up to him leisurely and held the umbrella high so it would protect John from the rain as well. He looked John up and down, but he wasn't sizing him up like he would do in the ring..more like...checking him out. "Does Randy treat you well John?" What the hell kinda question is that? "Of course he does!" Phil just smiled. "You don't have to lie to me John, I heard about last night, he basically put your life in danger. Those men could have beaten you down, could have done horrible things while he was to busy being piss drunk and a poor excuse of a man."

John stood there with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Look I gotta go."With narrowed eyes John turned to retreat back to the hotel, that is until an arm snaked itself around his waist and a new pair of lips overlapped his own. For a moment John was just to overwhelmed to do anything. Once the shock was overthrown he pushed Phil with all his might, making him lose his balance and fall fell flat on his ass. Taking the chance John sprinted all the way back to the hotel.

Randy was busy pacing their hotel room with Snickers watching him carefully. He was getting ready to go back out there and find John and Phil when John came running up the stairs out of breath.

"What happened?" Randy's look hardened, thinking Phil did something. Little did he know.

John gulped, he wasn't expecting to run into Randy so soon, and he knew if he told Randy the truth he would most likely go out into the blistering rain to find Phil and whip his scrawny little ass. No matter how pissed John was at him...he knew he couldn't let Randy hurt him like that...sometimes kindness was a curse. "Oh um...nothing just decided to jog the rest of the way is all." He lied and hoped Randy would believe him, but something deep down inside he knew he most likely wouldn't.

Randy studied John intently, trying to see if he was lying or not. Finally, when John didn't give, Randy gave a slow nod of his head before burying his face in the older wrestler's neck possessively.

"Okay...I trust you," he said softly, staying like that for a full minute before pulling away.

"You should change clothes, don't want you getting sick," he said finally, he had found time somewhere in his pacing to change his wet clothes for dry ones.

John was pretty shocked to say the least usually he got bombarded with questions until he told the truth. Guilt began to replace his initial shock, here he was getting trust and he didn't deserve a lick of it.  
>They walked hand and hand back to their assigned room, there John began to get dressed in new fresh clothes. His mind raced with a frown set on his lips, fingers twitching in anxiety.<p>

"He really didn't do anything huh?" Randy asked softly from behind John, sitting on the bed waiting for him to get changed. He saw John stiffen up slightly and deny anything Phil might have done.

"Then why do you have that 'I'm guilty and I hope he doesn't find out and do something stupid' look on your face?" Randy asked John with a small frown on his face, then he sighed softly as he stood up.

"You know you can tell me...if you really don't want me to do anything...then I'll try not to interfere..." he said softly, looking towards John but not making eye contact.

'Curse my readable body!' John though silently. He turned but once he made eye contact with Randy he looked away once more. "Just..." He took a deep breath to try and calm his rattling nerves. "Just promise me you won't do anything rash, please." He looked up at Randy this time keeping the eye contact. He received a nod which meant he promised and for him to continue. "Well when you left...Phil started to disrespect you...he somehow heard about what happened last night and told me I shouldn't be with someone who puts me in danger like that, but once I blew him off and turned to leave he...um...kissed me...I pushed him away once I recovered."

Randy frowned as his brows furrowed in anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying not to either punch a hole in the wall (it was a hotel...he'd have to pay for damages ^^; ) or find Phil and punch a hole in him. He took a few deep and steady breaths to try and calm his anger.

"I better not see him for the next couple of days...otherwise I can't promise I won't do anything..." Randy said tightly, still trying to regain control of his anger.

John nodded, he expected he wouldn't see Phil for awhile anyway, especially at the rejection he pretty much gave him. He was proud of Randy for trying his best to control his anger, just for him. Pushing forward he latched himself onto the man in font of him. "Good Viper." He winked up at the said Viper with a huge grin on his face.

Randy had been trying so hard to control his anger that he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes and John's comment.

"I'm not a dog," he said plainly, most of the anger issue gone...for now.

"Ruff!" dog translation: Hey! What's wrong with being a dog?

John pulled away to pick up Snikers. "Theirs nothing wrong with being a dog is there Snikers?" Snikers yipped and licked his nose energetically. John laughed lightly. "See Snikers has no problem with being a dog, he gets all the kisses and treats he wants, I think it's a pretty good life."

Randy rolled his eyes once again.

"Maybe...but I think I get plenty of kisses and...treats," he said snaking his arms around John's waist and leaning close to his ear, "without being a dog." He finished, licking along the shell of John's ear.

John shivered. "You know, I'm starting to believe that you're possible a sex addict." He taunted as he set Snikers back down upon the hard wood floor. "How about we watch a movie and if I'm up for it I'll give ya a 'treat'."

Randy chuckled warmly.

"Alright. You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn and drinks," Randy replied already heading to the small kitchen in the room.

John switched on his T.V and flipped to ON Demand. For the moment nothing seemed to peak his interest. "Hmm...wait...perfect!" The movie he choose was the most sappiest gooeyist movies out there. P.S I love you. To be truthful John picked out the movie just to actually see who fell asleep the quickest. Cheap entertainment was always the best~

Randy came back with with the popcorn and drinks, plopping himself down next to John.

"What movie?" he asked only slightly curiously

John took a sip of his drink before acknowledge the question. "P.S I love you." He nearly choked at Randy's disgusted face. He knew he wasn't into all that romance stuff, hell they hardly did anything romantic themselves, even though John would love it if they did. Oh well, he still loved Randy and he'd love him no matter what. "I picked it out so you can take a bit of notes if you catch my drift." John pestered as he began digging into the popcorn.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"You can't yell at me if I fall asleep 5 minutes into the movie," Randy said pointedly.

"Why would I be mad at you? It gives me a chance to do certain things to you~" Randy rose a brow. "Don't get your nuts in a bunch baby I'm talking about getting a sharpie and drawling on your face." John had to cover his mouth to keep his laughing to a minimum.

Randy glared at the older man as his 'hopes' were 'shattered'.

"Oh really? So you want me to have sex with you while I have sharpie on my face?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

John shrugged. "Well why not? I get sex and a show!" He laughed hysterically at the look on Randy's face. "I swear that face you make is so friggen adorable."

"Or do you just want no sex at all...?" Randy raised his eyebrow and smirked at John's own expression.

"Alright, alright I get it no more jokes. Don't wanna be deprived." John laughed whole heartily as he finally clicked play for the movie to start.

As the movie began John cuddled up to Randy. Further into the movie, he didn't know how much farther in to be truthful, but nonetheless he was ashamed to admit he fell asleep cuddling up to the other males strong arm.

Randy couldn't believe he lasted as long as he did into the movie. It was complete and utter torture...but...if John really wanted something like that...he guessed he could take a few pointers...

John awoke right as the end credits appeared across a pitch black screen, signaling the end of the movie. Softly groaning he pulled away from the warmth that was Randy to rub away whatever sleep in his eyes. "Did you stay up through the whole movie?" He questioned with a yawn as he noticed the still awake male next to him.

"If you EVER make me watch anything like THAT again...I might just have to kill you..." Randy said, eyes slightly wide and fighting off a twitch of his hand and leg and what not, because he HAD stayed up the entire movie, though he wouldn't admit it even though it was painfully obvious.

John just yawned once more dismissing the violent statement he had just received. "Well sorry~"He murmured amusingly as he stood from the couch. "I would have thought you'd fall asleep just like me." He turned and walked casually back to his and Randy's shared bed, but not without swaying his hips along the way. "Hmm how will I ever make it up to you?"

Randy blushed lightly but refused to admit he stayed up to take pointers to 'woo' John.

"Oh I know how you will," Randy growled softly before using his viper-like speed to tackle John through the doorway and onto their shared bed, landing on top of him, attacking his hips.

John laughed hysterically as Randy attacked at any exposed ticklish spot he shown. "Randy you jerk!" He pushed and pushed at Randy with all his might but because of the laughter and air escaping his lungs was just making him to weak to push with all his might.

Randy smirked, not letting up his antics on the older man.

"This is your fault! You made me watch that horrifying movie!" Randy joked as he continued tickling him.

"Hahaha you j-just have n-no respect for ro-romaaaance!" The next few minutes were filled with "you sucks" and "stop it" before finally Randy let up and stopped tickling him. "Well...that was enough for me...goodnight!" In an act if teasing John flipped over to his side of the bed to 'sleep' for the night.

Randy frowned before getting an idea. He slid up next to John and started nipping at his neck playfully, trying to get a reaction out of him.

John squirmed at the attention his neck was getting, just feeling Randy's lips make their way to the back of his neck. "Eep!" Shooting up on the bed he covered at that certain area. "Come on you know that the back of my neck is sensitive."John whined.

Randy smirked. "But I thought you were just TOO tired to do anything anymore tonight~" he said dramatically.

"Well you're the horny one that's kissing me all over the place." John complained with no hint of seriousness. He rubbed at his sensitive area one last time for finally letting the hand fall to his side.

"Yeah, and you're the one that said he would make it up to me for the torturous movie," Randy countered.

"Yes I did say that." John admitted with a smirk. "But baby did a say WHEN I would make it up to you?" His arms crossed with a smug look plastered on his face.

Randy growled softly and then stopped in thought.

"Okay...if you want to play that way... Good night!" Randy called, laying down and turning his own back to the older man.

John bit his bottom lip to stifle his giggles as he put his plan to action. Turning over to the side of the bed he took Snikers into his arms. Pressing a finger against his own lips he signaled for the puppy to be silent. Leaning over he held Snikers a few centimeters away from Randys neck. Eagerly, the little dog proceeded to lick at the exposed neck.

Randy shivered as he felt the 'kisses', he could tell the difference between a dog's tongue and a human's tongue so he still acted as if he was sleeping, knowing full well that John knew he was still awake because of the shiver. Instead of letting Snickers get to him, he just batted at the dog as a 'shoo' kind of motion.

John let the giggle bust free as they see fit, he knew Randy knew it wasn't him, he defiantly wasn't a stupid man. He kept it up for a good 4 or so minutes until someone went and decided to knock on their door. Disappointed John rose from the bed to answer.

Barbie stood in the door way with her that bubbly smile of hers. "Hey, here to tell you we're heading out early for our next show in the morning." John nodded and chit chatted with the small women for a few more minutes. Hugging her briefly he shut the door and made his way back to bed

Randy had heard that it was Barbie by her voice, but he couldn't hear what she had said.

"What's up?" he asked John when he came back into the room.

"Ah nothing really-" John began as he placed himself under the covers. "Sadly play times over. We're travailing to our next show tomorrow."

"Then I guess you'll just have to make up tonight to me another time," Randy smirked as he crawled under the covers to lay next to his lover

John let out an 'anguished' sigh. "Oh, and here I was hoping to tens to your every need." In return he was playfully punched on the shoulder and told to shut up, then was pulled down onto the bed. He smiled and snuggled into the familiar warmth of Randy's chest.

Randy held him close before quickly falling asleep, happy that he had the man he loved wrapped in his arms.

John awoke to loud bangs at his door along with 'Get up sleepy heads!'. The voice was no doubt Barbie the human alarm clock. Stretching, he whipped the sleep out of his eyes. "Come on Randy time to get moving." John whispered into the others ear then proceeded to shake him gently awake.

Randy groaned softly.

John rolled his eyes at Randy's stubbornness. Massaging the other mans arm gently he tried waking him once again. "Come on Randy~ If you don't get up now no repayment. And you would have had to watch that movie all for nothing."

Randy's eyes shot open only to glare at John. "You wouldn't dare," he said heatedly.

John pulled away satisfied with his success. "Of course I wouldn't , but it got you up didn't it?"

Randy narrowed his eyes.

"At what expense though...?" he murmured softly before tackling John back against the bed and once again tickling him mercilessly.

John laughed uncontrollably as he was tickled without a single hint of remorse . "Oh come o-on hahaha I j-just wanted you up!" Pushing himself as far away from Randy was a mistake he will pay for. To close to the edge of the bed he fell off landing on his back with a loud thud. "...ow...Now Randy what have we learned?"

"Not to run away from me when I'm tickling you?" Randy asked with a smirk as he crawled over to the edge of the bed to see John laying on the floor.

John glared up at the other as he replied to his rhetorical question. "Or how about just don't tickle me at all." He retorted as he held out his hand for Randy to grab.

"Now why would I go and do something like that?" Randy chuckled, grabbing John's proffered hand.

John let out a soft uumf as he was pulled into the strong chest that was Randy Orton. A blush crossed his cheeks as he saw the hungry look in the others eyes. "N-no Randy." The confidence in his voice was quickly disappearing.

Randy smirked, he knew he had John right where he wanted him.

"Lucky for you...we have to leave," he said huskily in John's ear before licking the shell of said ear, then quickly pulling away to get dressed.

"Well, are you going to get dressed or stand there dumbfounded?" Randy teased the older wrestler. "You know...there's always the bus..." he said suggestively to John.

John hid his shudder behind a pouty face. Grabbing up some fresh clothes he headed into the bathroom to change, but no before sticking his tongue out at the younger man.

Randy couldn't stop his laughter at the childishness the older man was displaying.

"Come on babe, you know I love you~" he said almost too cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah." He called from the other side of the door as he slid each leg into his male kahpries. Fully dressed he exited the bathroom.

Randy pouted playfully. "Aw, come one babe. You don't want me to watch you get dressed~?" he teased sensually.

"Not for free." John teased back as he began packing everything that was his within the room. When finished he packed up Snikers's own belongings before scooping his little baby within his arms. "Ready vipah?"

Randy frowned at John's teasing then couldn't help it when his eyes rolled at John's 'vipah' wording.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready," he said, thinking of ways to get John back for all of his recent teasing.


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the evening all boarded their specific traveling bus, their was only one word that could describe the journey ahead. Boring! John enjoyed air travel, yes he was still in an enclosed space, but at least when he looked out the window he could imagine himself soaring through the clouds~ When he looked out the window of the bus, all he was greeted with was tree's and on lookers. How fun...

John groaned and rested his head against the palm of his hand.

"Hmm... Someone looks upset~" Randy softly cooed in John's ear. "I bet I know how to make it better~" He knew John didn't like being cooped up, so this just made things perfect for him to use to his advantage.

John's face immediately brightened at the mere thought of something to at least entertain him until their next rest stop. "Really? What?"

"You still owe me," Randy smirked as he whispered into John's ear delicately

A blush crossed John's cheeks, catching on to the implied sexual innuendo in Randy's words. "W-What? I thought you were joking about the bus thing! A-and...who will watch Snickers!" The older man was all excuses. It wasn't that he didn't want to hold up his end of their little deal, it was just the mere thought of doing such naughty things in any sort of public facility, both excited AND terrified him.

"Well the last time he found his way to the bathroom so he didn't have to watch," Randy smirked. "But this time...I think we'll take our turn 'hiding' in the bathroom."

The blush across John's cheeks only intensified. "N-no I mean who will watch him? He can't be here all by himself! And Barbie's on another bus!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Would you rather him be in the bathroom with us? Didn't know you were into voyeurism," Randy teased lightly.

"Hell no." John huffed. Sighing he massaged at his temple. "If you find someone to watch Snickers, then I'll do whatever you want to do." The certainty that Randy wasn't going to find someone to watch their dog was pretty high to him...or at least he hoped they were high.

Randy looked around their bus for a good minute. Analyzing who still owed him a favor.

"Hey Paul! You remember that favor you owe me...?" Randy called to the wrestler more commonly known as 'Big Show'.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked back.

"Can you watch Snickers for a while? I need to...talk to John," Randy said, everyone pretty much already knew that Randy and John were a couple, so he was hoping that Paul would catch on that John was worried about someone watching Snickers and wouldn't do anything if Randy couldn't find someone.

"Sure, whatever. Hand 'im here," Paul said, holding out his hands for Snickers, though he could probably hold the tiny dog in one hand. "Thanks!" Randy called happily.

John mentally groaned as he handed over Snikers to Randy who in return gave it to Paul. The next thing he really knew was his ass was being dragged to the bathroom where him and Randy could... 'talk' as he so blatantly put it.

As soon as Randy had John in the bathroom and the door was closed and locked, John was pinned against the wall not only by his wrists, but by Randy's body holding him there.

John froze in place, cheeks flushed in anticipation, eyes scouting for anything that could possibly be watching them or listening at this very moment. He was helpless under the vipers intense stare.

"I think it's high time you made up for that movie," he said huskily as he pressed himself against the older man, letting him know how much he needed him.

John whimpered as a sudden hardness pressed against him. Though paranoid in the situation, his own body was radiated desire as the man in front of him toyed with him eagerly. "R-Randy...what if someone hears us...?"

"It's not like they don't already know anyway," Randy snorted to the worried man trapped between him and the wall.

Johns blushed returned, though it was true that almost the whole roster knew about their little love affair, still the thought of being heard by all your friends, acquaintances, or people you plain just don't know was a bit embarrassing wasn't it? "Well..." A soft sigh passed though his parted lips. "Do whatever you want to me."

Randy stopped whatever he was doing "Do you really not want it that bad...?" he asked carefully, guarding his reaction if John said yes.

"It not that I don't want you or nothin', I always do, but..." John's face was an incredible new shade of scarlet and he just looked absolutely adorable from the look of cute embarrassment in his ocean blue eyes. "I guess it's just a bit embarrassing especially since the people are pretty um close..." The need to not want to disappoint the other he pressed their bodies close together once more. Reaching forward he traced silly patterns against the others chest like he usually did. "Maybe you could persuade me?" Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the others in a tentative kiss.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then~" Randy declared huskily into John's ear, his muscles relaxing significantly at John's reassuring words. He slowly started to nibble at John's neck, being careful not to leave marks, wouldn't want the fans to see that and be disappointed! "I love you," he whispered soothingly to the other.

Shivers ran down Johns spine at the careful and gentle nips and sucks to the skin of his neck. "Randy...I-I love you too.." Breathing out the words he needed to say, he focused on the small yet pleasurable things that were being carefully placed upon his body.

Randy ran his hands under the older's shirt, caressing every inch of skin he managed to touch, brushing his thumbs over John's nipples lightly, teasingly, when his hands reached that high.

John moaned quietly as his sensitive buds were ravished. Now it was time for teasing of his own. Propping up his leg he pressed his thigh into Randy's groin, slowly stroking the hardened flesh through his pants.

Randy groaned softly and pressed himself harder against John's thigh. He started dry humping the leg that was now pressed firmly against his straining erection, straining to get free of the confines of his clothes.

John held onto Randy's hips to stop his actions, earning him an almost sinister growl. Smirking widely he popped the button of Randy's pants and pulled down the zipper, purposely running his knuckles gently against the solid cock inside. Dipping a hand into the open compounds of Randy's pants and boxers he stroked at the naked leaky member inside.

Randy shuddered and held onto John's shoulders tightly to help keep him up, and to keep him from thrusting his hips into John's hand.

John could feel the closeness in the other, not wanting him to come just yet he removed his hand. Smirk never leaving his face he leveled his messy fingers to his mouth. Tongue darting out it eagerly he licked away the salty liquid from his fingers.

This earned John a groan from the erotic sight he was giving Randy. In a matter of seconds, Randy had John stripped of his clothes and was kissing him heatedly as he made quick work of his own clothes.

John moaned into the kiss as soupy fingers poked and prodded at his entrance. No wonder he was the viper, everything he did happened in a flash. Pulling away from the kiss he pressed his forehead against Randy's neck and moaned as quietly as he could while slick fingers entered and stretched him out.

Randy made sure he was good and stretched before lifting John up, making his legs wrap around his waist so he wouldn't fall, his back still firmly pressed against the wall. "Are you ready?" he asked the older huskily, positioning himself just barley at his opening.

John licked his dry lips as he felt the stiffness of Randy press against his prepared hole. "When am I never ready for you?" His breath ghosted over the others soft lips.

Randy practically mewled in the back of his throat. Wasting no time, he swiftly entered his lover, pausing long enough to let him get accustomed to the sudden intrusion, before he started thrusting at a steady rhythm as John continued adjusting. When he started begging for more, Randy adjusted his angle until he hit that sweet sweet spot that made John see stars and a field of white.

John forced his screams to a minimum, but damn, how could you NOT scream your lungs dry when the hottest man alive is fucking you with all his might. "Oh Randy!" He moaned out as the familiar felling in the pit of his stomach built.

Randy moaned softly in reply, not able to say much more as he focused on hitting that spot over and over again, feeling John's walls beginning to tighten around his thrusting member, signaling he was getting close.

John gave one last soft cry of ecstasy as he came spewing across both their chests. Randy still trusted inside him, for added pressure John squeezed his ass cheeks together driving the other man to the brink of insanity.

Randy couldn't stop the massive groan that wracked his body as he came inside the other man. After he was done giving John all he had to give, he stayed there a minute, regaining at least a little of his energy before pulling out and setting John back on his own feet.

John sighed softly as the cock inside him easily slide out of his now overly sensitive body. On his feet his back pressed firmly against the wall as he panted to regain the breath he could easily lose with this man. Smiling he leaned forward to capture those lips in another captivating kiss, until a loud knocking made him pull away to stare accusingly at it.

"Come on hurry up in there some other people would like to 'talk' with their boyfriends too!" An aggravated voice came from the other end of the doorway. "Adam that was rude!" Came the soft voice as John recognized to be, Evan Bourne thus meaning the other had to be his boyfriend, the famous Rated R superstar Edge himself.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well if you wanted to 'talk' so bad then you should have beaten us in here!" Randy retorted, not really meaning it. Adam and him had become okay friends after he retired but stuck around for Evan. They were always teasing each other in some way or another about their prospective boyfriends.

"Well I would have gotten in there sooner but Evan was worried about people hearing us 'talking' or something like that" Adam returned.

"ADAM!"

John rolled his eyes, grabbing the handing rag from it's holster he dampened the cloth, using it to rid himself of his own cum before it dried and became a disgusting crust. Once he was clean he began dressing himself once more.

"Haha, I know how that goes," Randy smirked at the look his was given from his lover. "Come on babe, you know we're just playin' around," Randy said softer to John, a smile still on his face.

John just rolled his eyes for the second time before throwing the wash cloth at Randy's face who was unprepared to catch it and it fell to the floor with a squish. "Just hurry up and get cleaned and dressed you silly man."

"Hey!" Randy called out as he tried to catch the now sperm covered wash cloth that was thrown at his face. He had a small pout on his features as it hit the floor. As John told him to hurry up and get dressed he sighed in resentment.

"But mommy! Can't I just go out there naked?" he whined, teasing John as he whipped himself clean and dressed.

John simply rose a brow. "No one see's you're fine ass body but me." He stated firmly.

Sighing he finally grabbed his shirt, after he had the boxers and pants back on, and opened the door, still getting his shirt back into place.

"Make sure you spray after your 'talk'. Wouldn't want everyone else to have to smell what happened every time someone has to use the bathroom for real," Randy teased Adam, earning him a bright blush from Evan, along with some protests.

John just shook his head from behind Randy. Glancing at Evan he muttered a "good luck" before heading back to go get Snikers then back to the wonders of being cooped up on the bus. Thanking Paul as he took Snikers from the other before returning back to his seat next to Randy. "So got anything else to keep me entertained?"

Randy leaned back against the seat. "Nope," he said bluntly, content to nap the rest of the way; a.k.a. waiting to see what John would do.

John gasped dramatically as if the words hurt him deeply. "Rude!"He picked Snikers up until he was standing on his back legs. "You'll play with me Snikers?" Snikers just yipped leaning in as far as he could in a desperate attempt to lick his face.

Randy rolled his eyes and snorted at the little dog's eagerness to play with John. "Hey now! Don't be trying to win him over! He's mine!" Randy teased possessively, talking to Snickers and scratching at the space between the tip of his nose and where his nose met his face.

Snikers just licked at the finger that was touching him playfully. "To late this puppy has already won my heart isn't that right Snikes?" Snikers yipped and hopped his way onto John chest.

"Awe come on babe, you know I love you and I'm just playin'!" Randy pouted softly, sticking his tongue out at Snickers playfully, to keep up the 'jealous' act.

Everyone on the bus rolled their eyes at the ooie gooie act the two lovebirds were displaying.

John couldn't help but laugh as he noticed this, but he was having fun and if they didn't like it then they could go happily suck one. A kiss was placed against Randy's lips as John continued to chuckle. "Your sooo possessive hmm?"

"Damn straight," Randy said smirking as he dragged John into a deeper kiss, showing his possessiveness to the rest of the bus, basically saying "Any one try to take him from me, I dare you!"

John opened his mouth as Randy's licked the curve of his bottom lip. Randy explored his mouth greedily, leaving every nook and cranny untouched. John just moaned silently into the kiss as he played along with the others tongue.

Everyone ignored the two to the best of their ability, except for one man who sat cross legged in their seat with calculating eyes. "Phil you ok?" Mason, a member of 'New nexus' asked curiously. "Nothing, nothing at all~" Punk smirked amusingly.

As soon as Randy was satisfied that he got his message across, he pulled away from John with a smirk on his face...until he glanced over and saw Phil's look, then he frowned slightly before returning his attention to John and giving him another small peck on the lips.

John smiled brightly as Randy pulled away only slightly giving him the chance to nuzzle their nose's together cutely.

Randy rolled his eyes but still kept the smile on his face. "Snickers is almost as adorable as you," Randy said with a wink.

"Did you just compare me to a dog?" John inquired, before kissing Randy once more. "You're such a cheesy romantic ya know that?" He teased sarcastically.

"No, actually I compared the dog to you," Randy corrected with a smirk. "Though I suppose I could have compared you to the dog," he added, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Phh and you say I'm immature." John muttered as he sat back in his seat. "Sorry Snikers but if we did have a cute contest, I would totally win" The small dog seemed to huff at the statement from his cuddled in John's lap.

Randy laughed at the small dog's actions. "Oh, well apparently Snickers doesn't agree with you," he teased softly, a small glint of happiness visible in his eyes.

"Oh really come on we'll have a cute off here! Randy you be the judge!" At this Snikers jumped up and started barking wildly. "Nuh-uh it's completely fair! Snikers don't fight me in this!"

If Randy would have been anyone else he probably would have smacked his forehead by now. "See I think it would be more fair if the rest of the bus judged," Randy suggested as he tried to get himself out of this one.

Snikers sat on John's lap with an almost noticeable smug look of his face. "Nope you're not getting out of this one!"

"Come on, we all know John would obviously only is he the cutest but also the hottest~"Punk smirked victoriously as John went silent, and lets not forget that all to satisfying glare he was receiving from the 'alpha'.

"Umm...Thanks Phil...?"

Randy frowned and glared at Phil, giving him his 'viper' look which translated into 'if you try anything you won't be in the ring wrestling for the next month.'

Phil's smirked only deepened, without a single command his loyal followers crowed around him, ready to take action against anyone who went after their trusted leader. Guess that nexus stuff isn't really an act. John entangled his hand in Randy's in hopes the touch would at least cool him down a tad. "Dont worry about it...you know how Phil likes to hear his own voice."

Randy snorted as 'Nexus' crowed around their 'leader'. He had to bite his tongue so he didn't say "You really can't do anything without them can you? So, let me ask, do you let all of them have their way with you? Is that why they're so...eager to 'protect' you?" It took a lot of effort to not be sarcastic and say those words he so badly wanted to say.

John mentally cursed at whoever put him and Randy on the same bus as those assholes. Now he had to calm down a seething viper, and do you know how hard that it? Very hard! Sometimes it even earns him a limp, but in the good way! Erm...let's move on!

Randy hoped they would get to their next destination soon so he could get off this bus and away from the pussy in the corner.

John stayed silent so Randy could sit and calm himself. Looking down at their entwined hands he calmly made small circular motions with his thumb to pass some time.

Randy was thankful the man sitting next to him knew what kind of mood he was in and that he wasn't up for talking but for calming his ass down so he didn't do anything stupid. He was also thankful for the small circular motions being drawn on his hand to help keep his mind from straying into 'the vipers den'.

John leaned his head against Randy shoulder. Eyelids dropping into slits he just eying their encircled hands, waiting for whenever Randy would like to talk again, but judging from the atmosphere he doubted he will want to talk until they made it to their destination.

It took a lot for Randy to relax his muscles enough so that his shoulder didn't feel like laying on concrete for John. He took a lot of deep, slow, and steadying breaths.

John took time just to listen to the others calming breaths. Somewhere around that time, he didn't know exactly when, but his eyes came to a complete close and sleep took him.

Randy felt John's head and body go slack with sleep and relaxed completely. He didn't dare move in case he woke up John. Even if the position John was in didn't look comfortable in the least.

John smiled within his sleep like state, reaching over with his other arm he cuddled up closer to the other man he dearly loved. "Randy..." He murmured silently.

Randy smiled sweetly at John's actions. "I'm right here John...it's okay, sleep well," he said softly, holding John close with his free arm.

John sighed contently in his sleep as the warmth of Randy's body engulfed him. "Hmm love...you..." He whispered once more for only Randy to hear.

Randy smiled softly. "I love you too," he whispered back, letting him sleep peacefully while he could.

"Ow dammit." John whined to himself as he massaged at his throbbing neck. "I knew it was it was a bad idea falling asleep in a small enclosed fun sucking bus!."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Here, you're just going to aggravate it more," Randy smacked John's hands away and replaced them with his own, massaging the older man's sore neck gently.

John stuck his tongue out childishly but accepted the massage nonetheless. His eyes came to a close, focusing hid attention souly on the hands that were working out the kinks in his neck. "Hmmm... I think we should be at our destination soon...well at least I hope so."

"Oh? And why's that? You don't want to be stuck in here with me any longer?" Randy pouted playfully.

John snickered, "I'd rather be stuck with you anywhere else. Not on a fun sucking bus." Sighing he just leaned back into the touch.

Randy chuckled at his reply. "Oh come on, it's not THAT bad~" he teased the older man, still massaging his neck and shoulders.

"I feel like I'm dieing here! I need to move around!" John whined dramatically as he hoped for the tortures ride to finally end and he can move around as much as he wanted!

Randy rolled his eyes and laughed at John's eagerness to get off the bus. "Awe, you poor baby~" Randy teased him still.

Hours went by, the most agonizing hours in John's life might he add. As soon as the bus stopped and it was announced that they had reached their appointed destination, John flew off that bus like something evil was on his tail.

Randy couldn't help but to laugh as John made like a bullet and left. It only took about 3-4 more people to get off the bus before Randy could follow John.

John couldn't help himself as he wondered around the campus of the hotel with Snikers held tightly enough a not to hurt him in his arms. "Thank god we're finally free! Right baby boy?" The small Pomeranian just yipped which translates 'Eh whatever you say.

When Randy finally found John he started scolding him lightly. "Where do you think you're going? You had me worried half to death when I got off the bus and couldn't find you anywhere!"

John stuck out his lower lip like a child who was caught elbow deep in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry mommy I just couldn't help myself." A smile crossed his features as he finished his sentence and waited for the other mans reply.

"Oh you want me to play 'mommy' now huh? Well then I guess I better take you back to our room and give you some spankings," Randy retorted with a smirk.

"No mommy anything but the spankings!" John yelled dramatically, but not loud enough for others to hear. Wouldn't want them to get jealous now would we?

"Ah ah ah," Randy shook his finger at John's protests. "That's your punishment for wandering off."

John whined as he was dragged along side the other man, "No mommy I'll be a good boy! No spankings!" Ah role playing was always some kinky shit.

"Nope, it's too late for that. You're getting your spankings and you're going to like them," Randy said, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face, even for the role playing act.

Little did either know, about those piercing eyes that watched them intently.

Phil leaned against the traveling bus, just watching the two love birds. One of those beautiful, heart soaring relationships that will probably last for all eternity.

"Man why can't they take that P.D.A of theirs somewhere else." A faceless wrestler preached, obviously disgusted by the WWE's number one star couple.

Phil's chest shook with silent chuckles. It was disgusting wasn't it? Love, something so delicate and fragile. (The man's smirk deepened as the two grown men disappeared behind double doors.) But yet, it was always fun to see fragile things break.


	8. Chapter 8

John continued to whine as they entered yet another hotel not worthy enough to have it's name memorized. He kept up his childish antics until they reached the front desk to request a one bed roomed sweet for themselves. Once they obtained a room key more dragging ensured until they were all three securely behind a locked door.

Right as the door was closed and the soft click of metal was heard, Randy got an evil glint in his eyes. Instead of attacking John right away, he walked straight passed the older man to seat himself upon the single bed within the room.

"Strip 'em and come here," Randy commanded sternly, referring to John's pants. "Oh yeah, don't forget, the boxers too," he added with a smirk.

John made a small sniffle like noise as he fumble with the button of his pants. "Is their no way I can get you to change you mind mommy? I swear I'll be a good boy~" A small zipping sound vibrated through the right enclosed space, giving a show as he rid himself of his lower attire.

"Nope. Bad boys need to learn their lessons~" Randy cooed, hiding the shiver that raked through his body as he listened to John slowly, teasingly, undo his zipper. By the time the man got done taking his pants off Randy would be having to hide his own erection so he could prolong the spanking.

John kicked his pants away before soon slipping his boxers past his thick legs and kicking them away as well. Face flushed, he pulled it down to hide his bare erection, continuing the silly foreplay. "Mommy I leaned my lesson!" He whined.

"I can't be for sure you won't do it again unless you get your spankings," Randy affirmed, his eyes glazed over with undeniable lust. "Now then, come here and lay across my lap, bottom up." Randy commanded.

On the outside John's bottom lip quivered as if fearful of what was about to transpire, but on the inside he was trembling in anticipation. It had been awhile since they did something so, kinky~

Obeying the others command he laid across Randy's lap with his ass in the air, ready for punishment. "Mommy please, will you at lease be 'gentle'?"

Randy quivered as John willingly sprawled across his lap. He held his hand up in the air, pausing in thought, "Nope," he retorted finally, bringing his hand down against the bare flesh of the others behind.

John yelped as slap after slap assaulted each cheek, each slap turning him on then he ever though possible. Guess the saying it hurts so good comes into play here eh?

Once Randy had John's ass a nice hue of pink, he slowly started to massage and soothe the burning skin. Maneuvering John so he was on his stomach on the bed, Randy straddled his hips, not planning on sitting there long. No, he began to slowly kiss down John's spine, edging closer and closer to his rear, whispering sweet nothings and sorry's and promises on how he was to make it up to the older.

John sighed softly at those sweet kisses against the dip of his back, successfully sending electric shock waves of bliss through each nerve. "Hmmm if you're sorry mommy then you shouldn't have spanked me and believed I would have been a good boy~"

Randy paused in his actions, "The only way to be certain is to punish you honey, it hurts me more than it does you." (Bull shit! xD) Randy resumed his kisses, dipping his tongue just barely into John's crack, feeling him quake at the action before stopping and moving back up the man's body.

"Awe, is my little baby cold~? I guess I'll just have to warm you up then, huh?" Randy asked as he pressed his still covered, and extremely hard, cock against John's bare ass.

"Mmmm yeah, very cold, please warm me up?" John whimpered as outlined denim pressed against his rear. Lifting his ass up he to press his globed flesh against the swelled rod that was Randy's cock.

Randy threw his head back from the pleasure and dropped his body weight onto John, grinding against his bare ass with his clothed member. But that wasn't enough for him. Before John could comprehend what had happened, Randy had his own clothes off and was once again grinding back down onto John, this time bare ass with bare erection.

John's breath poured past his parted lips in small uneven pants, Randy's dick teasinly slid right into his crack but refrained from entering the place where it was needed the most. "Ahhh! Randy put it in! Put it in please!" John cried out as he ground his ass harder into that throbbing meat.

"You want me to go in dry without any preparation...?" Randy asked. If John said yes Randy was at the point where he would listen and just plunge right in, he wasn't thinking straight, all the blood from his brain had drained into another organ apart of his body.

At the heat of the moment John didn't care himself, he just wanted to be filled. Judging by the amount of precum the other was producing it could make a good lubricant on it's own. "Just use you precum! And hurry up I need you!"

Randy didn't have to be told twice...well...three times. He quickly spread as much of his precum as he could before positioning himself at John's eager, puckering, entrance. Then, after only waiting a couple of seconds, quickly seethed himself inside the older man. It wasn't too quick to where it would tear his muscles inside, but it wasn't too slow where it would've been painful either.

John gripped at the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white from the pressure he was applying. His hips bucked upwards to meet Randy's thrusts forming thrusts. His moans grew as that certain spot within was brushed every few times the other would re enter. "Ahhh Randy! Randy! Nnng! Ahhh!"

This only caused Randy to thrust into John harder with each moan of encouragement. "Nngn, John..." he moaned softly, well as softly as his sex hazed mind could comprehend while thrusting away into the older man.

Sweat slid easily from John's pours as things continued heating up. The end was near for the receiving man below. "Ahhhhnnn Ra-Randy I'm so close!"

"M-me too..." he panted, nearly grunted, out in reply. Unfortunately, with their positions, Randy wasn't able to reach around John and give that little extra 'tug' to help him come. He could, however, bite and nibble at the back of the older's neck.

Johns moans increase in volume as the most sensitive part of his neck was nibbled and sucked, pushing him the brink of pleasure. With one last hoarse cry of ecstasy he came hard onto the sheets below.

Randy gave a few more hard thrusts before burying himself hilt-deep into John and releasing his seed deep inside the other. He gave one last long, deep groan before collapsing on top of the man laying in his own semen.

John sighed contently as the extra weight piled onto him, he didn't mind, in fact it was kinda nice. His eyes shifted to the corner of their respected sockets as he took in a glimpse of his exhausted lover. Smiling he closed his eyes and concentrated on getting his heart beat back to normal speed.

Randy took some slow deep breaths to help get his own breathing back under control. Once even and regulated, he rolled off of John.

"Come on, we gotta get up and cleaned up so we can dispose of the dirty covers. We're sleepin under the sheets tonight," Randy managed say, how he was able to speak so coherently though he'll never know.

John groaned but got up nonetheless. "Alright I'm up, I'm up." Stretching to remove some kinks he detached himself from the bed to require a washcloth to clean themselves off with.

As he dabbed the warm cloth against his skin he looked over at Randy with a small smirk. "So you wanna clean yourself or should I clean you?"

"You could clean me...but don't expect much to happen. I still have the refractory period to go through before I can go another round," Randy stuck his tongue out at John as he finally pulled himself off the bed.

John rolled his eyes at the comment. "I wasn't planning on it, I was just planning on cleaning you~ Hmmm I wonder who has the dirty mind here in the relationship~" He chuckled as he took the warm washcloth and rubbed it against the powerfully built tanned chest of the other.

"Uh-huh, I'll just bet. And I'd have to say you are," Randy smirked as he leaned forward to steal a kiss as his chest was being cleaned.

John chucked once more as he continued to clean the younger man. "Oh really? How am I the most perverted one in the room? Enlighten me Mr. Vipah~"

"With that smirk on your face is one indication. You aren't foolin' anyone," Randy smirked, his body moving closer to John's own.

"It's just how I smile?" John's voice strained do to holding in his laughter. Yeah he was never a good liar was he?

"Now see, I find that hard to believe considering we've been together long enough for me to know how you smile," Randy returned, smirk still in place as he grabbed John's chin gently between his thumb and forefinger.

John let his chuckles slip past his lips, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright ya got me." He admitted with a sigh, retracting his arms back to his sides. "I'm not so innocent as everyone thinks I am~" He admitted staring into the eyes of the viper.

"That's good...because no one thinks I'm innocent," Randy said as he snaked an arm around John's waist, and kissed him deeply.

John would have loved to have been able to comment on that statement...but that's probably why Randy kissed him in the first place.

Not being able to refuse a single one of the mans kisses he pressed his lips more firmly against the others to deepen and return it gleefully.

When they finally broke apart Randy pulled John with him back to the bed before he realized the covers were still soiled. Frowning, he let go of John to quickly remove the covers from the bed and then threw them in a pile off to the side and pulled John with him under the sheets, holding the older close to his body for sleep.

John smiled softly as he was pressed firmly and possessively against the other mans chest. "I thought you wanted to go get the sheet cleaned big boy~"

"It can wait until the morning," Randy grumbled, only tightening his grip on the other.

Johns eyes automatically rolled at the comment but nonetheless he cuddled up into Randy's strong chest, ready to just sleep the night away.

Though, little did either know, over in the corner poor Snikers was hiding under his doggie bed to hide from the impure things his 'parents' were doing just then. ...hehe get used to it puppy~

As soon as John finally closed his eyes and went to sleep, Randy relaxed and followed suit. Neither of them realizing poor Snickers had to watch almost the entire thing.

John awoke first, as he usually did, yawning and stretching to fight away sleep, he slipped out of bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his unpacked bag, slipping them on easily. Journeying into the small kitchen he searched for anything decent to consume.

Randy was awake as soon as John started pulling away from him, but he didn't care, he wanted to sleep some more. He knew John was probably just looking for some food or a shower anyway, there was nothing for him to worry about. So he went right back to sleep for the time being.

John settled on making himself a simple bowl of cereal. He munched away at his fruity pebbles (HA!) blindly, to lost in though to really pay attention.

Once done, he put the dirty dishes into the sink, set on cleaning them later once a big pile started to manifest. Yawning once more he headed off into the direction of the bathroom for a nice warm, much needed, shower. At the doorway he turned his head to the side to look at his two sleeping boys, though he had to hold in laughter at Snikers who seemed to have positioned himself under his doggie bed sometime over night.

Randy was still sprawled across the bed after John left, trying to take in the warmth the other left behind. Before long he would drag himself out of bed because he was too cold, but for now he would continue to sleep...until John got in the shower at least.

John sighed happily as the warm sprays of waters trickled down every curve and dip of his muscular frame. After just enjoying the water he began washing himself with the sweet smelling soap.

As soon as John had gotten in the shower and Randy had heard the water turn on, he waited a couple more minutes before pulling himself out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He got in the shower behind John and snaked his arms around the older man's waist, a small blissful sigh escaping his lips from the warmth.

John smiled as he pressed his back firmly against the body behind him enjoying now both the water and the body heat the other had to offer. "Morning handsome."

Randy snorted at John's flattery. "Handsome...right..." Randy teased.

"Yeah handsome~ The same handsome man that gave me that intense "thrashing" last night." John mumbled as slight stinging sensation prodded across his ass as he reminisced his punishment for being such a 'naughty boy'.

Randy chuckled softly as he began massaging John's ass cheeks. "Awe~ Would you like me to kiss it and make it better~?" Randy cooed heavily.

John bit his lip as his ass was kneaded like dough. "Heh I don't think kissing it's gonna do anything." Turning round he quickly pressed his lips against Randy's.

Randy smirked into the kiss. "Oh? And what will help?" he asked as he pulled away, both needing some air.

John shrugged as if he didn't know what the other could do for him. "I don't know. Maybe you have an idea?" He questioned, mustering the most innocent expression.

Randy's smirk faltered at the look John was giving him. "Oh really...nothing comes to mind...?" he asked softly as he pulled their bodies closer together, crushing their erections against each other.

John moaned lowly in his throat, his instantly reacting to his lover. "Well...I have something in mind...but it will make me a naughty boy got even suggesting it~" He answered 'innocently'.

"Oh? So should I just spank you ahead of time~?" Randy asked suggestively as he grabbed and squeezed John's ass.

John's face flushed as those calloused hands touched him in such a way. "That's why I didn't suggest it...bad boys get punished, but don't good boys get rewarded?"

"That's generally how it works... Why? What do you have in mind?" Randy asked carefully, still squeezing the man in front of him's ass cheeks.

At this point John began whimpering as those hands became a little more rough. "How about if I just listen to everything you tell me to do? I'll be a good boy today and will you promise to reward me daddy Randy~" Pressing forward be placed small kissed against Randy's broad chest.

Randy had to try not to laugh at the nickname, but at the same time he had to hide his nervousness. He was never comfortable with telling people what to do...in the bedroom at least...no matter how different people thought of him.

John hummed as he felt the others muscles tense. "Ya know...being a good boy IS overrated. How about you just take me here and now~ or I could ride you?"

Randy's muscles relaxed as he mentally thanked John. "Hmm...both sound pretty intriguing... Although, you haven't ridden me for a while..." Randy said going 'deep into thought.'

John stayed silent, but that didn't stop him from being 'active'. He kissed at the chest in front of him as Randy 'thought'. Tongue darting out he lick the slick, appetizing, tanned skin.

Randy shivered causing his grip on John's ass to tighten, before he began to once again knead at the flesh. "I think I quite like the thought of you riding me," Randy whispered huskily into the older man's ear.

John moaned at the imagery he had concocted within his own perverted mind, but of course a blush crossed his cheeks as he realized what he was thinking. "Then I guess we better get to bed. Or would you rather just do it here on the bathroom floor?"

"I suppose the bed will have to do. More comfortable than the hard floor." Randy explained as he turned the water off and, reluctantly, let go of John's nice firm ass to get out of the shower and at least semi-dry himself off. Even though he guessed it wouldn't really matter anyway. He was still as hard as a 2x4 by the time he was done drying, he watched John finish up before he led the other back to their current bedroom and laid down on the bed, showing all his glory.

John's blush intensified, walking over he climbed on top of the other and straddled his hips. He placed the tip of Randy's erection at his entrance, thankful that it was still slick with water which meant to wasting time with prep work. He kissed Randy harshly as he began to force the member to penetrate his always awaiting hole.

Randy moaned into the kiss as his member was slowly sheathed into the other. "Mmm, I love you," he moaned softly, his hands moving to John's hips automatically.

John groaned, his eyes half lidded and filling with lust. "I love y-you too." Rising himself from Randy, feeling only the tipped remaining, he slammed back down onto the hardened cock which emitted a loud moan from his throat. The pace slow but with time picked up tremendous speed.

Randy moaned with him as John slammed himself back down on his member. His hands gripped John's hips a little tighter as he helping the man riding him pick up his pace.

John panted wildly as those bulky fingers dug onto his skin causing that wonderful painful\pleasure feeling that always seem to get him of. "Nng R-Randyyyy!"

"John..." Thrusting his hips upwards, he meet John's as his came back down, adding to the pleasure

John screamed in ecstasy as white filled his vision. Just by that one hip slam Randy had managed to hit his prostate precisely. The younger man seemed to be getting good at detection his sweet spots.

As soon as John screamed Randy knew he hit his spot, this only caused him continue to thrust his hips up in time to meet John's downward thrusts so he could hit that spot every time.

John threw his head back in complete bliss, moaning and panting his lovers name in wild abundance. His was growing closer, and it was going to hit sooner then expected as an experienced hand wrapped around his weeping member, jacking him off along with his thrusts. One last strangled cry filled the room as John shot his seed all along his chest. "Randy!"

Randy gave one last moan before he came inside the man still atop him. "John...!" He concentrated, loving the feel of the man on top of him, riding him as they both came.

John collapsed atop the younger man, spent from their early morning love making. He gasped for air as he listened to the heavy heartbeats against Randy's chest. He always loved to listen to the irregular beats until they died down to gentle taps.

Snikers yipped quietly which in dog terms meant "AGAIN!"

Randy turned his head towards Snickers, "You'll get used to it..." He managed to mumble even though he was still breathing hard. He had his arms wrapped around John from when he collapsed on top of him.

"Guess we're gonna need another shower huh...?" Randy asked with a smirk when his breathing was a little more under control.

Snickers huffed in his own little doggie way as he turned away from his owners. John laughed lightly at this, but tried not to laugh to hard as it hurt his chest a bit. "Yeah, but lets stay like this for a bit longer, I don't think I can move yet."

It was Randy's turn to laugh lightly at John. "Awe, did I wear you out~?" Randy asked with a wink, teasing John greatly; he probably couldn't move much himself yet.

"Yup." John admitted bluntly, no sense in hiding it right? Squirming slightly he removed himself from Randy to flop down on the empty space beside him to lay on his back. "We gonna shower separately this time?"

"I don't see why we should...save water and all," Randy replied with a smirk as he turned his head towards John.

John snickered looking away for a moment before meeting Randy's gaze once again. "True. But better not try anything Mr." He winked with a stick of the tongue.

"Awe~ Ruin all my plans~" Randy whined playfully. "And I had so many things planned for you in that shower..." Randy said with a look in his eyes that told John he was lying and just teasing the older man.

"Yeah I know I'm such a party pooper." John teased back as he turned on his side so he could lay part of his upper body on Randy's chest to once again listen to the pace of his heartbeat.

"Well...I guess I still love you, you'll just be my party pooper," Wrapped an arm around John's body he smiled gently.

"Heh you guess? Well I GUESS I love you too." John muttered with soft laughter as he kissed Randy's chest gently.

Randy chuckled with him and kissed the top of John's head "You know I'm just playin, of course I love you," he said, lifting John's chin so he could give the older a kiss on the lips.

John smiled into the kiss before pressing his lips firmly against the others briefly. "So after the shower what should we do? Tomorrows our show so better get some fun in before we go train."

"Well...I mean...I guess we could find a theme park or something...? Maybe...?" Randy thought carefully, not really sure if they would actually be able to do anything in the theme park besides play the games.

John's ears seemed to perk at the mention of theme park. "That's an awesome idea! Come on let's hurry to the shower!" he yelled excitedly as he pulled at the supposedly younger mans hand.

Randy rolled his eyes at John's enthusiasm. "Someone recovered their energy quickly it seems," he joked as the older man still insisted on dragging him to the shower.

"It's the amusement park! I'll always have energy for that! And certain other "things"." He smirked as he turned the clear knob to allow warm water to spray across the tub.

Randy returned the smirk before being hit with the blissful warm water. He closed his eyes as he tried to absorb all the warmth the water was offering him.

–

**Kris: Whoa two sex scenes eh? Hmmm and if I'm correct...this is far from being the last sex scene xD hell the next chapter might even have three scenes! If you guys like a lot of Centon sex then you're in for a real treat~ And hey, at least it's different positions each time ;D **


	9. Chapter 9

As Randy left to his own little world, John took the soap that was placed comfortably on the ledge to lather the now damp washcloth that was within the bathroom. He rubbed the rag all across his body to scrub away the events that played out not to long ago.

Randy took the washcloth from him to wash his back where it was hard for the other to reach. He made sure to wash his ass...extra well, massaging his cheeks as he moved lower and lower, completely taking over in washing the other man as Randy got down to his legs and feet before coming back up, between the older's legs to wash his slightly hardening dick.

John munched down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Randy tortured him in such a pleasurable way. "H-hey what d-did I say a-about doing something? I can w-wash myself ya know." He breathe out, disappointed that his voice so easily broke.

Randy smirked at his stuttering. "But I'm not trying anything~ I'm just washing you~" Randy said with an innocent expression on his face, said face only inches away from John's member.

John groaned as he felt his lovers warm breath coil around his member, he just couldn't help it as all the blood rushed to a different, more intimate, part of his body. "Nng your k-killing me h-here baby..." He whined helplessly.

"But...what could I possibly do to help~?" Randy kept an innocent look on his face as he questioned John.

For a moment John just stood there flushed in the face, when now fully in the heat of the moment it was always...difficult for him to ask anything of the sexual persuasion. "...S-Suck me? ...Please?"

Randy complied easily, feeling John's embarrassment he didn't push any farther as he gave a small kiss to the older man's tip before taking it in his mouth and massaging the tip and the slit with his tongue.

Johns back pressed against the marble tiles of the bathroom wall in means of supporting his body. His hands held onto Randy's shoulders as pleasure racked his body once again. "Nng Ahhh R-Randyyyy!" Shutting his eyes tightly his face flushed even brighter as he focused purely on the mouth that shrouded his cock in warmth.

Randy made sure that whatever wasn't able to fit in his mouth was thoroughly taken care of with one of his hands while the other massaged his balls, caressing them and rolling them around in his hand as if they were a pair of dice.

Johns moans bounced through the enclosed space, his body grew warmer, more blood rushed to that certain area causing him to become lightheaded. Nails dug into the tanned flesh of the man on his knees as more moans filled the room. "Randy! Oh Randy!"

Randy started sucking harder, becoming a human vacuum as he waited for that sweet juice that always reassured him beyond doubt that he was doing good.

Johns body became rigid, his orgasm nearing it's peak. "R-Randy I'm gonna...I'm gonna!" He came, his essence sliding down that warm delicious cavern that was Randy's mouth. He panted harshly as his body went slack against the wall.

Randy swallowed everything John had to offer him, putting his forearm at John's hips as a small mean to try to hold him up while he was sucking him dry.

John winced as his sensitive member was given one last thorough suck. His parted lips gasped air as the younger man stood and held him tightly to his chest. "Heh I know you got a problem of your own, how should we take care of that?"

"I don't know...you still sound a bit too winded to suck me in return~" Randy retorted at the man in his arms.

John hummed as he contemplated the other ways for Randy to reach his own completion, well one way was better then all the rest. Taking a hold of Randy's hands he turned himself around until his ass was pressed against the others throbbing erection. Positioned to his liking he let the others hands now fall lazily at his hips "Enter me."

Randy was surprised by this action but quickly got over his initial shock when he felt his member sliding against John's willing ass. He moaned softly before positioning himself and entering John in a quick thrust in, letting John's pain subside before moving.

John pressed his cheek against the wall as the hard thrust inside sent out small jolts off pain up his spine. Letting out a shaky breath he relaxed his body as not to cause more harm to himself or the stilled cock inside him.

"Sorry..." Randy whispered softly when he knew he had hurt John. As soon as he felt John relax around him he began to thrust inside the older man, immediately searching for the spot that would have John begging for more to make up for the pain.

John moaned Randy's names wantonly, his member fully erect for the third time in a single day. His hands balled into a tight fist against the wall and in almost no time his vision was filled with white dancing specks. "Ahhhh! Randy! Harder! Harder!"

Randy agreed readily by angling his member inside the other man, hitting that spot over and over with each thrust.

John bowed his head as that spot inside him was stuck with each returning thrust, making him go wild with pleasure. "Randy please! Make me cum!" He cried as he began pushing his own hips down to meet the others.

Randy reached around and grabbed John's member, pumping him in sync with his wild thrusting.

An intense feeling settled in the pit of John's stomach, he was near once more, he held it in for as long as he could but those powerful thrust's and skilled hand could hardly be resisted. With on last feral cry John came onto the tile wall ahead, white blending with white.

With John's walls closing in around Randy's still thrusting member he couldn't help but to follow John's example and cum balls deep inside that damp channel, his own moan of pleasure fill the bathroom after doing so.

John sighed as the feeling of being filled overwhelmed his senses. Waiting patiently as Randy pulled himself free, he swirling himself around to hug his easily angered lover to him. "I do like this and all but I would very much like to actually shower now and go to thy amusement park before kicking your ass once more in the ring." He said with a smile that flashed his adorable dimples.

Randy couldn't resist the dimples as he kissed John hard and deep. "I guess I could let you shower...but make another remark like that and we may not make it to the amusement park...at least...you may not make it," Randy smirked but frowned at the same time, hating that John kept bringing up that he kept beating him in the ring. Guess he had to win at something though...

John stopped the man before he could get out of the bathtub. "Dont be hatin~." Having a little change of hear, he pulled the man toward him ones more. "You know, we could always go the amusement park another time." Laughing softly he nuzzled up to the others neck. "How about we just stay here and cuddle in bed until one of us decides to resume other activities, bet it would be you daddy Randy~ You can never resist me can you?" Oh how John loved to play around.

Randy couldn't stop the smirk from twitching onto his face. "Well...that depends...where would you like to cuddle? Here? Or in bed?" Randy couldn't help but to return the tease to the older.

"Well I would very much like the bed but if you prefer being in the shower where the water can turn cold at anytime...I guess I could make an exception for you~." He looked up at Randy biting his bottom lip cutely.

Randy chuckled softly. "Hey! Don't put the bottom lip out at me! You were the one that said 'here'! Besides...I might just bite that lip~" Randy teased, biting at the air just barely away from John's lip teasingly.

"What if I wanted you you to bite my lip daddy Randy." He licked the supposed 'infamous' bottom lip seductively, all while making small circles around one of Randy's nipple.

Randy shivered slightly before saying, "Wish granted." and leaning down to kiss John before taking the other's lower lip between his teeth.

John giggled at this causing him to pull away and over his mouth quickly. His lips were always sensitive to such things like this, but usually was able to suppress his stupid giggles! What changed now!. "Ignore that."

Randy's smirk only grew. "Not gonna happen," he said, pinning John against the shower's tiled wall. "Would you like to explain...or should I do it again?" Randy interrogated mischievously.

John struggled against the hold, their was no way he was going to explain! "You wouldn't dare do it again." He glared at the other who's smirk just seemed to widen if even humanly possible. Uh-Oh

"Wouldn't I?" An almost deadly tone concurred his voice. He leaned in for another "kiss", capturing the older man's lips with his own.

John forced his persistent giggling to a minimum as Randy's sharp edged teeth slide across his bottom lip. "Nooooo!" Squirming he turned his head to the side refusing to grant excess to his mouth once more.

Randy may have been trying to get an explanation, but he was also being careful. He knew the other could push him off at any time and he really didn't want John to have to go that far, but sometimes Randy took things a little too far and he had been forced to do so in the past. He hoped this didn't turn into one of those case's as he continued grabbing John's bottom lip between his teeth, and when he turned his head away, nipping at his neck to get him to turn back around.

Johns head whipped back around as teeth scraped against the pulse point on his neck, those same teeth sank into his bottom lip gingerly, giggle's once more ripping past his open mouth. "Fine. Fine!" He bellowed through a fit of giggles. "My lips are ticklish."

"Well, yes...I kind of guessed that," Randy said rolling his eyes, rubbing his nose teasingly with John's so he knew he was just playing around.

John glared at Randy who was now being so affectionate towards him. "Then why did you want me to explain...nevermind your such a jerk." Leaning forward he kissed the other softly before pulling away. "You can let go of my arms now." At this he rose an eyebrow.

"Nah...I think I'll hang on to them," Randy received a glare from John, which he then proceeded to quickly kiss said glaring man before letting his arms go and retreating with a laugh.

John shook his head before proceeding in turning the water off, it was turning beyond freezing. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist, sticking his tongue out playfully he left the bathroom to take a seat on their shared bed.

Randy ran out after him "accidentally" dropping his towel. "Awe come on! You're gonna get the bed all wet!" he teased,"flipping out."

Rolling his eyes John smiled evilly, falling back onto the bed he allowed the small water droplets to slip from his glistening skin to the sheets below to be soaked up by the once dry material.

Randy frowned before getting an idea. He walked over to John and leaned over his chest and began licking at at a nipple, moving across his chest to lick at the other one, "drying" the wet skin.

John's breath hitched at the suddenty of the action, pushing at the other signaling for him to stop. "What happened to the cuddling? I know I'm irresistible but damn." He joked lightly as the other just continued to ravish his chest.

"Hey, I'm just saving the bed," Randy used as an excuse, a smirk forming on his face.

John huffed as he freed himself from the others grasp to go to the other side of the bed. "What a lame excuse." Sitting straight up on the bed he rested his fisted hands in his lap as he flashed his trademark smile.

"Maybe, but you still love me with my lame excuses for ravishing your body," Randy smirked as he crawled across the bed to the side John was now on.

John's smile soon turned into his own little smirk as he leaned his body away from Randy using his arms to leverage himself. "Yeah, I do.~ I especially love it when you use your mouth and tongue. Oh and I can't tell you how crazy you make me when you lick at my inner thigh.~"

Randy cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change of pace but started going with it. "Oh? And what about when I spank your ass? Or, roll your pert nipples between my teeth? Or even just suck you off? Using my oh-so-skillful tongue.~" Randy retorted easily.

"Mmmm...I stand corrected~ Theirs so much you can do that makes me go crazy." Licking his lips hungrily he stared at the other with half lidded eyes. "What do I do to you that drive you crazy?" Reaching out he pressed his index finger comfortably under Randy's chin.

"I love the way you nibble my ear~ And lick the dip in my chest~ And when you draw mindless circles on my pecks..." Randy gave a little shiver for added effect, the smirk staying in tact.

John's own smirk never left his face as he processed the information. "Well that's good to know.~" His body still leaned away from Randy as he waited for the next course of action.

"And who could dare to resist those dimples~" Randy said as he moved closer to John, catching the older man's lips in a chaste kiss.

John laughed quietly as he kissed back for a moments time before pulling away and pushing himself off the bed, tying the towel around his waist to keep himself covered. "If I'm so irresistible then come get me big boy." He said with a stick of his tongue, an readied himself to run if necessary.

Randy positioned himself on the bed to pounce the older man if he tried to run away.

John slid easily out of reach as Randy finally made a grab for him, just like he wanted. He slipped away from the other running with fits of laughter. "Haha slow much! Come on baby dontcha want this?" As a tease he lifted up a bit of his towel to revel more of his luscious skin, not once revealing the most precious of skin Randy wished to see.

Randy growled as he started chasing after the other. There wasn't very far they could run in the hotel room so it wasn't long before Randy finally caught John and held him close; in a grip that he wouldn't be able to get away from.

John laughed like a child playing their favorite game, his body pulled into a tight grip. "Ok ya got me!" He cocked his neck to look back at his 'Kidnapper'. "So what are ya gonna do to me Randy?"

Randy growled softly in his ear before nipping at the back of the older man's neck warningly. "I think I should punish you again for running away," Randy said huskily in John's ear.

John moaned at the nip. "Nng but Randy I was just playing~" Whining softly he "struggled" in the younger mans grasp.

"It doesn't matter. You're in my grasp now," Randy said cheesily.

John held in his laughter at Randy's old movie villain phrase. "Oh Randy please don't be so rough." He played along even though he was quite enjoying what the other was doing.

"That depends..." Randy said, taking John over to the bed and laying him on his stomach then tying his hands to the headboard of the bed so that he had no means of escape.

John pulled at the bonds as a bit of his anxiety for this particular kink pestered in the back of his mind. "Daddy Randy these are tight~" Straining his neck to look at the other he pouted playfully. "What are you gonna do to me? Is it gonna be rough?" He squeak out the last part for effect.

Randy felt his cock twitch and start to stir but he ignored it. "It seems you didn't learn from your spankings earlier, so we'll have to try again to see if you learn this time~" Randy smirked almost evilly, bringing his hand down suddenly on the man's ass just after he removed the towel, making sure to pull it from under the man, dragging it across his sensitive dick.

"Ow! Oh I'm sorry I ran away daddy Randy! Please don't be so rough nng I'll be a good boy!" Though he kept in character, John suppressed his inner turmoil, oh how he wanted to beg Randy to spank him harder, or for him to just take him then and there in a rough and fast pace.

"No. It's too late for that now," Randy said as he brought down his hand again, harder this time. He knew John had a thing for certain kinds of pain, and this was one of the things that really turned him on.

"Ah! Daddy Randy how long is my punishment? I don't know how much more I can take!" John squirmed again and refrained from screaming out in pleasurable pain as another whack was placed upon his reddening ass.

"I'd say at least another 5 or maybe even 10 swats... What do you think is fair? You were running away after all~" Randy said as another hard smack came down, along with some slight rubbing to soothe the reddened flesh.

"But-But I was just playing! And I think you were enjoying the little ch-ACE!" John strangled out the last word as another whack was placed upon his backside. "Im sorry daddy Randy! What can I do to make it up to you!"

"That is something you'll have to figure out on your own~" Randy replied with another heated smack. After each smack now he would caress the burning skin for a few seconds before smacking once again.

"But I can't when your spanking m-me! And I also can't do anything if I'm tied up!" John was more turned on then he's been this entire evening, he wanted Randy so bad right now.

"There's plenty of things you can do when you're tied up~" Randy said seductively as he leaned over and whispered into John's ear, causing a small shiver to run through John's body. Then Randy pulled away and gave another hard smack, he would have to stop this soon though, too much and it would become more pain than pleasure for John.

"What is it? I'll do it daddy Randy! I just need you so bad right now." John was beginning to pant as the need for Randy's dick inside him just grew so intense, he was beginning to go insane!

"Oh~? And what is it you need of me~?" Randy leaned back over to whisper in John's ear seductively once again.

John whimpered as the shell if his ear was taken in between pearly while and nibbled on sweetly. "I need you inside me!"

"Then you need to do something for me..." Randy said, a little embarrassed now. After all their previous...activities throughout the day, he was still only 3 quarters of the way hard. He positioned himself for John to see this and take action instead of admitting it and using words.

Johns mouth made an O shape as he realized what the other wanted, more then happy to comply. Tongue slipping past his lips he licked from the tip to the whatever from the base he could reach. Randy positioned himself to give John better access to the swelling appendage, not one to disappoint he sucked the tip into his mouth and allowed Randy to shove as much as he wanted to down his throat. He loved the feeling of Randy growing hard within his mouth, for the life of him he never knew why, it just felt...exhilarating.

Randy moaned softly as John coated his cock in layers of saliva. He was glad that John liked the feel of him growing hard in his mouth, otherwise his...situation, would probably be a lot more embarrassing. It didn't take long for John's expert mouth to get Randy to full hardness, the saliva would even make a good lubricant for when he entered.

John pulled away deeming the dick slick and hard. Licking his lips he looked up at Randy with pleading eyes.

Randy shivered at the look he was given. "Your wish..." he paused as he re-situated himself, his member at John's puckering entrance, "...is my command." He finished, guiding his dick into John's tight hole, once the tip was in he trusted in the rest of the way in one fluent motion.

John screamed in pleasure as his body easily adjusted to the intrusion. "Nng R-Randy more!" Wiggling his ass he pressed upward, wanting nothing more then for the dominate male to lose control!

Randy couldn't help but to laugh softly at John's eagerness for more. Then after he got a good glare from the other for laughing, he started moving at a slow pace, keeping a certain rhythm. Driving John mad with want because he wasn't going any faster and he was keeping John from bucking his hips up to change the pace.

John whimpered and whined as he tried to move his hips once more but ito no avail as he hips were held tightly by those nimble figners hands. "Nng! Please Randy faster! I'll do anything!"

"Anything huh? Well if that's the case..." Randy grabbed John by his hips and started pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot exactly every time.

"Yes, yes anything! Just don't stop please! Ahhh Randy!" John screamed and moaned in pleasure as he gripped at his bonds.

Randy kept thrusting as hard and deep as he could, seeking a quick end for John. This would help him last longer; he'd give John a little bit of his own semen before moving him into a new position and fucking him all over again.

John knew he wasn't gonna last long the way Randy was fucking him ruthlessly. "Nng Randy I'm gonna-" His scream of bliss was muffled as he forced his face into the mattress, his cum staining the sheets.

Randy pulled out before John's contracting walls could weaken his resolve to just let go of everything right then. Instead, he tore the bonds from John's wrist's, repositioned himself to be under John. He put his back against the headboard for support and he set John on his lap, letting him get a hold of himself again, before lifting him up and repositioning the older man on his still hard cock once again, starting a slow rhythm so John could get back in to it.

John groaned as his dick was stuck in-between his body and the one in front of him, his over sensitive body twitching with each touch and thrust. "W-what are you doing?"

"Another round," Randy replied easily. "Unless...you don't want to...?" he made it a careful question to the other, pausing in his actions.

John smiled leaning in to kiss the other chastely on the lips. "I don't mind. Plus it seems like someone has yet to come."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad you could feel that," he said dryly, kissing John as he pressed himself inside the other once again for added effect to show that yes, he was still hard.

John moaned at the action, a small smirk appearing as he grinded down on the swollen flesh emitting a groan from the other. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the others ear. "Fuck me and don't stop until you cum inside me." For added effect he sensually licked the shell of Randy's ear.

Randy groaned once again. Then, without any warning, he grabbed John's hips tightly and started lifting him up and thrusting in and out of him. Before long he was biting John's neck and shoulder, keeping his moans in as he tried to mercilessly pound the other into sweet oblivion.

John buried his face in the crook of Randy's own sweat painted neck, moaning loudly as the man he lives pounded mercilessly into his body. "Oh Randy! Don't stop!"

Randy was too caught up in his thrusting to retort to John by saying "I hadn't planned on it." Lucky for him.

John's hips swirled along with Randy's thrusts, he wondered if the younger man would last long for being in him a second time without coming. Not wanting to last longer then him he had to speed up his own coming. "R-Randy nmh t-touch me please!"

Randy agreed and let go of John's hips with one of his hands, keeping the other on his hip to help try to keep their rhythm, and started pumping the older man in time with his thrusts.

John panted wildly in his comfy position in Randy's neck. "Oh god Randy I'm so close!" He screamed as his nails began to dig into the others back.

Randy's back arched as John dug his nails into it. He only liked a little bit of pain during sex, it never did anything for him otherwise.

"Ung...John...fuck!" Randy called out, he couldn't hold it in much longer, but he wanted John to come before him.

John's body convulse, his penetrated hole beginning to contract around the leaky cock inside. One rough pull and plunge in later he came into the others awaiting palm. "Aaaahhhh Raaaandyyy!"

It wasn't long after that, that Randy followed him. "JOHN!" he yelled as he finally came inside the other.

Johns body went slack as he rested against Randy's body. "Damn..." He breathed out before pulling away by inches.

"My thoughts exactly," Randy laughed slightly, not daring to laugh any more, recovering from his post orgasmic bliss .

John smiled not saying another word, just pressing his forehead against the other mans. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Randy said softly as he brought the hand that wasn't covered in semen up to John's face to caress it before kissing him tenderly, lovingly.

John kissed back softly before pulling away. He whined as he finally pulled the others dick from his ass. Sighing he sat back down carefully.

Randy winced as he heard John whine. "Sorry..." he mumbled softly, truly sorry for causing the other pain.

John shrugged it off, pressing his lips against Randy's he kissed the others worries away. "Its alright, no need to be sorry."

Randy shook his head in denial. "You hurt...because of me..." Sadness and sorrow filled in his eyes in a silent apology.

John shook his head. "A little pain never hurt me. Come on baby. Trust me?" His palm laid flat against the younger mans cheek as his thumb caressed the skin soothingly.

Randy sighed in defeat. "Of course I trust you," he said softly, looking John directly in the eyes before kissing him once again.

"Then accept I'm fine alright?" One more kiss to the others lips he got off the bed and headed toward the shower. "I'll be out in a minute alright? The you can take a shower and we can go training."

Randy laughed softly but agreed anyway. "Alright." He still needed to recover more to be able to walk anyway. He will never know how John was already walking about already...

**Kris: Ok so first things first... lol ya'll thought they were actually gonna go to an amusement park? XD To much sex to be had my friends, to much sex to be had.**

**And second of all sorry we weren't able to give you this chapter last Friday buuuuuut me and Mary went over to a friends house, chillin and stuff ya know how it be! **

**But anyways hope ya like another sexy filled chapter because sex scenes are almost over I believe. One more and we get to the good shit! And ya'll know what I mean by that when then next chapter is released ;3 Hopefully it works out that way anyway lol**


	10. Chapter 10

John nodded and held in his laughed as he went into the bathroom, he also made sure to lock the door, wouldn't want someone sneaking in now would he? Turning on the shower he moaned in appreciation as the warm water sprayed across his body cleaning him off.

Randy finally recovered enough to walk as John got out of the shower and let Randy know it was his turn. When Randy got off the bed he made sure to smack John's ass lightly as he passed by him, then ducking behind the door and locking it, laughing

John froze for a moment not really comprehending what happened just yet until his brain registered the laugher and door slamming shut behind him. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he glared at the door. "Horny bastard." John teased as he began to dress himself.

Randy was still laughing until he got in the shower and it was barely warm much less hot. "John!" Randy yelled through the door to the other.

"HA!" John laughed hysterically mid pants pull. Though his fits of laughter he quickly pulled his man khapries on for he knew once Randy gets out of that bathroom he was going to have to make a mad dash for the door.

Randy figured that was probably the quickest he was ever in and out of the shower. He would have gone after John as soon as he opened the bathroom door...if he hadn't been freezing from the 2-3 minute shower and in search of nice warm clothes for his now ice-like skin.

John bit his lip to keep in his laugher as the viper ran out of the bathroom not to go after him, but to get clothes for his moat likely ice cold skin. Walking away from the door he went to their bed to sit down on the edge and put on the most innocent look while kick his feet back an forth.

Randy frowned and then glared at the man on the bed as his body slowly began heating up because of all his running around and digging for clean clothes. Then he got an idea. He started to make his way towards the bed, still "digging for clean clothes," then, once he was close enough, he pounced John and growled lightly, still only having boxers and a towel (surprisingly) on.

John let out a startled scream at the unexpected pounce, but once realization hit him he began to laugh hysterically once more. "The big bad viper striked, so what he gonna do with it's prey now?"

"Fortunately for you, it's still too early, and late, for another round. However, that doesn't mean I can't...oh...say...tie you up and spank you until you're hard again before we leave for that training~" Randy liked the idea very much, except he knew he wouldn't be able to leave John hard and tied up. He wasn't that mean...yet.

John was actually horrified at the idea but he didn't show it on the outside. "Well as "tempting" as that sounds I think spanking ME wouldn't keep you getting hard as well." He smirked slightly as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Perhaps...but that's where the "too early" part comes into play," Randy smirked, knowing John was thinking he might actually leave him like that; but he was also hurt at the same time, he hoped John would know him better than that. Even so, he wasn't showing his hurt to the other.

John rolled his eyes and smiled leaning forward to kiss the others lips chastely. "Not like you would leave me like that though. Your so good to me." Lovers telepathy I tell you.

It was Randy's turn to roll his eyes. "Maybe, but you really shouldn't be wondering why I shower with you in the first place with the way you shower," Randy said, his glare returning though he didn't really mean it anymore as his body had already heated back up to it's normal temperature.

John covered his mouth to keep from laughing and to try and compose his innocent face. "Well you should have called dibs now shouldn't ya." He muttered while sticking his tongue out childishly. Well so much for innocent.

andy nipped at his tongue dominantly. (Is there even a way to be dominant about "nipping" at someone's tongue? O.o)

"Just because you like the pain so you recover faster, doesn't mean my balls can take the abuse of walking right after I cum, especially that hard," Randy said "sternly," causing the other to remember just what happened to make Randy unable to walk, causing a small blush to form on his cheeks.

"Heh who says I like the pain? I can just take it." Which was partly true but still when it came to Randy their was just a small thrill with the kinky whips.

"You don't have to, your body says it for you~ Don't believe me? Then how come every time I spank you, you end up getting hard as a rock?" Randy's smirk only grew with each question.

John tried his best to think of a comeback, really he did but for some reason his mind just wouldn't come up with one. So instead he just sat there with a blush on his face staying silent which was probably boosting Randy's ego tenfold

"Anyway, we should get going for that "training" you were talking about," Randy said, still smirking, as he pulled away to finish getting dressed. Then he realized just before he put his pants on the he needed to change his boxers for that skin tight underwear crap they make most of the wrestler's wear, if they don't wear pants of some sort.

John got off the bed now thanking god for what he gets to wear in the ring. Kissing Randy on the cheek he walked over to the door opening it. "I'll be waiting by your car. Better hurry." Winking at the other he left the room to go wait by Randy's car.

Randy grumbled and cursed the wrestling rules as he barely managed to fit in his "underwear" before pulling on comfortable pants and grabbing a pair of boxers to change in to once training was done. Then he quickly made his way to his car, thankful that he wouldn't be getting hard at least for a couple more hours. That would not only be excruciatingly painful, but he would never get the damn "underwear" off.

John was leaning against the car as his mind wondered to things that maybe he shouldn't be thinking about, like Phil for example. He kept questioning the mans motives for doing what he's doing, was it because he really did like him? Or was it just because he wanted to make Randy's life hell for some strange reason? Well whatever it was John defiantly didn't like it.

Being so absorbed in thought like he was he was scared shitless once he heard the beep of the car signaling it was now open thanks to the arrival of his lover.

Randy laughed at John's reaction as he unlocked his car. "What were you thinking about to get so caught up in it to be scared by a car unlocking?" Randy teased heavily.

John just shrugged not really sure of what to say. "Just things that I'm confused about." He hoped Randy didn't push the subject but it was seriously his own fault for getting to caught up in thought. Opening the car door he slipped in more ready to talk in there if the younger man decided to push the subject

Randy just shrugged his shoulders, excepting the answer. "You ready to go then?" he asked as he got in the driver's side of the car next to John.

"As ready as I ever will be." He smiled at Randy as he laced their fingers together. "Just remember to get out of the parking lot slowly-" He emphasized slowly. "I don't feel like having a heart attack today." His smile never left his face.

"Awe, don't be a party pooper!" Randy whined playfully at him, pulling out of the parking spot extra slowly just to be a smart ass for John.

John turned toward him giving him the "yeah right" look before slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "No one likes a smartass."

"Are you kidding? Everyone loves a smartass!" Randy "cheered" with a smirk.

"Well believe what you want to believe sweetie." He smirked and looked away an idea coming to mind which could get him in big trouble...but he always had a thrill of danger when it came o the other man. Leaning over in his seat he kissed at Randys neck. One sneaky hand went to massage the other mans inner leg slow and sensually. "Oh Randy~ Being near you makes me to hot." He made his voice cone out in sexual uneven pants. "I need you so bad baby~ Nng I need that huge hunk of meat thrusting inside me." He knew he was defiantly in a world of trouble, especially when he remembered that Randy was wearing his wrestling gear under his clothes...perfect~.

The moment John started kissing his neck, Randy's muscles tensed, knowing he was up to something. Then when he said THOSE words in THAT tone...Randy couldn't help it when he started to get hard, which in turn, to put it simply, hurt. Having his wrestling gear on, and driving, and getting a boner because the evil little brat next to him? Not a good combination. If he ended up getting as hard as it seemed John wanted him to, he would pull the car over into a secluded spot, and give John just what he was asking for.

John chuckled almost giddily as he slowly made his hand slide up to the outer inner part if Randy's groin. He purposely made his knuckles brush against his balls. "Oh Randyyyy!" He moaned out loudly knowing the man loved it when he said his name so heatedly.

Randy couldn't help the thrust upwards his hips made at the teasing the other man was issuing him. This thrust up however causing him to press harder on the gas pedal and speed up which called for a heated "Fuck!" followed by a slam on the breaks, but not enough of a slam to send John flying, just a small jerk.

"That's it," he said, taking a different route, quickly scanning the area for a secluded spot with no one around. When he finally found this spot, he turn to John with lust in his eyes, "Backseat. Now." He had demanded, leaving no room for argument.

John tried not to smirk at the others harsh command, it wad just so fun to get the other all riled up into sex crazed mode. After a few seconds he compiled to his lovers commands. Opening the car door he went straight for the back seat. As soon as he got in to scythe least Randy was on him like fly on shit. Smirking John pushed the other away enough for him to talk. "Randy~ We're gonna be late, can't you take car of your problem there?" His eyes began to darken themselves as visions of what was to come filled his mind.

"Not when you're trying to seduce me in the car on the way there. Besides, wouldn't want anyone walking in o us would we?" Randy suggested, knowing the thought both excited and terrified the older man.

John "thought" about it for a moment before looking at the other. "True. No one should see you with that hit pleaser filled face if yours but me." His fingers brushed against the others hardened clothed erection as to make the others face to scrunch up in pleasure.

Randy rolled his eyes at John's comment before his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the small touch John "graced" him with. He thrusted his dick against John's hand, trying, in vain, to create more friction for his begging member.

Removing his hand quickly for teasing effect he laid lazily against the padding of the car. "Oh. Sorry, were you wishing for me to give little Randy a little more attention?" An innocent expression dressed his features.

As soon as Randy got himself back under control, he had an evil thought of making John as horny and needy as he currently was and then just stopping and saying they were going to be late. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do such a thing though so instead he just glared at the teasing little spitfuck (xD) in front of him. "Yes," was all he said. Simple. Curt. And direct. He didn't want to waste any time on the teasing part of this game, they didn't have the time for it after all.

John wanted to groan as he sadly remembered they had to be somewhere. He had to be the one to mention it though so all blame was on him. Well theirs always time for their little game a tease later, but for now he had someone to take care of didn't he?

Placing his palm firmly against Randys abdomen he warmed the skin as he rubbed it kindly before sliding it southward. His fingertips brushed against the waistband of both his pants and wrestling trunks. Without a second thought he dove his hand straight into both layers of clothing to take a firm grip of Randys cock. Licking his lips to moisturize the chapping skin he began a slow and steady rhythm.

Randy gave a small gasp as John didn't hesitate to grab his aching member and begin "treating" him. "Nng...John..." he moaned softly, his eyes instantly glazing over with lust and love.

John smiled genuinely up at the heated man in the pits of pleasure. At the noises he revived for his handy work his own erection was becoming painful hard as it pressed harshly against denim. Ignoring his own needs for pleasure he focused on working the dick in his palm until Randy wanted him to stop or to keep going until the warm liquid of unmistakable cum splurged in-between his fingers. Just imagining the look of climax on the vipers face was enough to make him spill his own seed into his briefs.

Randy knew that if he didn't make John stop soon, he would be walking awkwardly during practice because of the semen that would be in his wrestling wear. With that thought he stopped John's hand movement just before he came, he did NOT want to be walking around like that. He would probably chafe...badly...

John of course stopped all movement when he was "ordered" to. Wouldn't want to do anything that would displease Randy now would he? Removing his hand from the compounds of the tight fitting clothing he rested his hand against his chest allowing Randy to do whatever he pleased.

Randy quickly removed his pants just enough so his member could be free, then he removed John's pants completely, positioning himself at John's entrance. He was planning on finishing himself inside of his lover and then sucking said lover off. That way there wouldn't be any...leftover evidence, so to speak. But that didn't necessarily mean that things would work out that way...

John winced slightly in pain as he was being penetrated with just precum as lubricant. As soon as Randy was fully sheathed inside him he let out his breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

Randy caressed his face and drew soothing circles on his back as he let John adjust to the penetration without real lubricant. As soon as he was given the signal though, he wasted no time in thrusting himself in and out of the older man, setting a fast rhythm in hopes to end it quickly for himself so he could suck off the other.

Not having to be told John already know the plan once he felt the fast rhythm taking place. So to help move things along he clenched his ass cheeks together to add pressure against the thrusting appendage.

Randy couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as John began squeezing his thrusting dick with his ass cheeks. "Nng... Fuck... Yesss..." Randy practically hissed the yes out as he was so close to cumming that that little extra added pressure sent him over the edge and caused him to spurt his seed into his lover's awaiting hole.

Sighing softly John stilled as he was filled to the brim. He could feel Randy going slack against him, and he couldn't suppress the moan as the now soft dick exited his body. Breathing still on the erotic side he stayed where he was and just pet Randy of course take control and do as he pleased.

Randy mouthed at John's neck, licking, sucking and biting softly ad he regained control of his muscles so he could take care of John.

"Your turn," he whispered breathlessly into the older wrestler's ear, making him shiver in expectation. He shimmied himself to the floor of the backseat of his car and between John's legs. Wasting no time, he quickly licked from base to tip and back down again, of John's leaking member, greedily swallowing the precum John had to offer him before taking him into his mouth, going all the way down on him. He heard a small gasp from the man above him. Randy going all the way down on him was a rarity, he wasn't fond of bring gagged but he still did it for John because he knew how good it felt when John would go all the way down on him.

ohn almost screamed out as he felt the relaxed throat hit the tip of his leaky head. This was all getting to be to much already, he never could last long whenever Randy would go all the way down on him. He also learned to control his hips for if he made the other gag in the slightest his hand was going to be his best friend for the rest of the time being.

Moans escaped his lips as his breathing was once again labored. His hands massaged Randys scalp soothingly as his own way of encouraging an praising The Vipers actions.

Randy focused on the encouraging moans of his lover to help keep his throat relaxed and to not contract his muscles and gag himself. He knew it wouldn't be long before John came, he never lasted long; then again, Randy was the same way. He couldn't last much longer than John when he deep throated him...

Randy felt John hold in a particularly sinful convulsion and knew he was close. He pulled back slightly so he would be able to savor the wonderful taste his lover had to offer him. He would never get enough of the taste of his sweet release.

Muscles tensed under Johns slightly tanned skin as his orgasm neared it's un-doubtful end. Holding in one particular loud cry (so voice wouldn't be horse as they presented themselves to their training mates) he came hard, shooting his seed down the very willing throat of the viper. Engulfing a large wind of air he fell back to regain the composure he lost.

Randy greedily took in all John had to offer him. As soon as he was sure John was completely milked of his seed, he let the now soft member slide easily (and carefully) out of his mouth, leaving with a little 'pop' as it exited.

"That's what you get for making me horny on the way to practice," Randy smirked as John was unable to summon any strength to glare at the man currently positioning himself on top of him.

"Now then, while you recover, I'll continue driving us to practice so we aren't late," Randy's smirk only grew in size as he quickly made his way out of the backseat and into the front, driver's seat, to quickly (following the speed limit, much to Randy's chagrin) make up time and get to practice ON time.

Sighing as the car came to life once more John pulled his pants up to cover up his unmentionables. As they came upon the training building he glared at it for a moment before pouting. For once he would rather go home and just get sexed up by the great viper all day long. Damn that man was defiantly a sex god...not like he would say it out loud of course, no need to boost that already gigantic ego of his.

Exiting the back seat be made his way to the building, only stopping once to look back and wait for Randy. "Come on ha slow poke. Sex in the back seat wear ya out that much?" He grinned childishly.

"Well that'll teach me to come say hi to you."

John blushed feverishly as he turned to come face to face with a sheepishly smiling Evan Bourne. "Erm...I un...guess that'll teach me to look before opening my big mouth."

Randy laughed out loud at the predicament John got himself into as he took his car keys out of the ignition and locked the doors before catching up with said embarrassed lover.

"Come on "big mouth"," Randy said, using John's own words for himself against him, teasing him," What's the matter? Don't want everyone to know we had sex before coming over here. It really is your fault for making me hor-" Randy's word "horny" got cut off by a frantic, highly embarrassed John. This of course only made him smirk behind the hand cutting him off of finishing his sentence.

"Yeah well time to go! Training and all that! Somehow gotta get better at what we do!" John blabbered on as he forced a snickering Randy inside. "Asshole! I didn't even know he was there!" Pouting he leaned his forehead against the nearest wall to bury his face within his hands. "Well at least it was Evan and not Adam that woulda been a big fuck you after good backseat car sexiness."

Randy controlled his snickering and snaked his arms around John's waist, nibbling lovingly on said wrestler's neck. "Come on~ It wasn't that bad~" Randy teased the pouting man.

This just seemed to make John pout more before he tunes himself around in the younger mans strong arms to plant a soft lips against those thin yet luscious lips he love to much. Before the other even got a chance to kiss back he pulled away and slipped out of the others embrace. "Come on asshole , let's hurry to the ring so I can attitude adjust you to the extreme." His voice held a teasing tone as the large grin on his face just added to the fact that he was joking...or was it a trap?

"You wish you could attitude adjust me!" Randy called, adding in "And is that my new nickname now? Asshole?" before chasing John to said ring and practice area where the other wrestlers were waiting.

"Only if you want me to?" He teased whole heartily while giving The Viper a suggestive wink. Once they both entered the ring John notices how many of the wrestlers were talking amounted themselves for a brief moment. Smirking softly he leaned his body into the taller mans side. "I don't find it that appealing to scream asshole during...extracurricular activity's do you? I like Randyyyy~ a lot better." Pulling away he quickly went into the group of people. "So when are we gonna get this party started!" He tried to hide the amusement on his face, he knew he was gonna be lucky to not get sexually assaulted on the mat for his relentless sexual antics. Or to not get spankings at home...but the latter doesn't sound all to terrible to him of course.

Randy fought back a groan at John's antics and sent him a death glare, trying to figure out if he wanted to embarrass John in front of everyone by turning him on and then leaving him begging for more, or if he wanted to punish said older man back in the apartment.

John made sure during the rest of the day during training that he was as far away from Randy a possible. Knowing that he left the man totally sex deprived he knew he was probably going to get it once he got home...or possibly in the car. To be truthful he didn't know whether to be worried...or excited.

"See ya guys!" Waving farewell to his friends he headed off towered Randys car, where said man was leaning against the car giving him such a glare. Mustering up as much innocence a he could he slid inti the passengers seat of the car.

Randy, still glaring, slid into the driver's seat, buckled, and practically peeled out of the parking lot. "Racing," going slightly (slightly being 5-10 miles) over the speed limit, was a way to help him calm his nerves and anger/annoyance. He was really mad that John left him sex deprived all day, but as he raced back to their shared apartment, an idea slowly began to make it's way into Randy's mind. If John was going to leave him sex deprived, why not do the same to him. He wouldn't leave him completely deprived, but he would definitely be cutting back. Ah hell, who was he kidding, he wouldn't be able to leave John alone for more than maybe an hour more...at most!

ohn stayed silent during most of the car ride. He defiantly knew now that once he was home he was in a world of torturous pleasure and it both excited and scared the older man.

So once they finally parked safely in front of the hotel the fear won over and he practically jumped of the car and ran to their hotel room. Thoughts running through his racing mind he wondered if he would be able to hide out in the bathroom like Snikers...until Randy probably...kicked the door down because of his sex deprivedness...NO WHERE WAS SAFE!

Randy raised an eyebrow and then smirked as he saw John bolt for their hotel room. No doubt trying to find a place to hide. Randy wondered what John would do when he didn't go beating down whatever door John was hiding behind when he finally made it to their room. He did decide to walk extra slow to slowly torture John's nerves though. It would serve as adequate amusement until John began begging for forgiveness or anger or punishment, anything so long as Randy wouldn't hate him. Randy's smirk grew as the scenes played through his mind as to how John would get him to do something, anything just so long as he knew Randy didn't in fact hate him.

John pushed through his and Randys hotel room with such force he was almost afraid he, himself actually broke the hinges of the object. To his relief he didn't.

Frantically he looked around for a place to hide out. 'What...what am I doing!' Huffing he crossed his arms and began to pout. 'Why am I trying to hide! I should be taking my punishment like a man! ...Though it is Randy we're talking about...BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Maybe if I-" A gasp ripped past his lips as a pair of strong tanned inked up arms gripped his midsection. "Well...I guess this is what I get for fighting with myself in my head..."

Randy raised his eyebrow at John's reply to getting hugged around the waist. "Now, why would you ever need to hide from me?" Randy asked "innocently" knowing full well he wasn't innocent at all.

"Oh I guess no reason besides the point that you can be insane." John shrugs casually as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Awe, come on babe~ When have you known me to be "insane"?" Randy asked in his most "innocent" voice, which still wasn't really saying much.

"Well when you go into that "happy place" of yours ya do get this insane look in your eyes like you're gonna tear my ass up." Face scrunching up in little distress as he looks over his shoulder for one glance at the taller by an inch man. "Like the look you've got right now."

"But why would I want to tear your ass up? Then we wouldn't be able to have sex~" Randy almost had the innocent look down, it still needed some work though.

"Don't play coy with me my good sir! That innocent act is so preposterous! Someone like you can't pull it off so please would you kindly stop? Thank you Govna~." Squirming slightly in Randy's arm he realized their were no means of escaping. Sticking his tongue out a small pout formed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Randy raised an eyebrow at the sudden accent and questioned John with his eyes. Mainly because he didn't know what to say but that was beside the point.

As John slowly realized that Randy was STILL not letting go he hummed disappointingly. "The weird British accent usually gets you to let me go...dammit I must really be in trouble! I'm sorry! You know I'm just...um...playful?" A small unsure smile graced his plump lips.

Randy rolled his eyes but let John go. "Well...if you really want me to let you go that badly..." he said, feigning being hurt by John's words.

"You mean...you're not mad at me for making ya all horny?" Turning toward Randy to get a better look he was shocked to see the hurt in the others eyes. Fidgeting at the others gaze his thoughts began to reel once more, mostly it consisted of him beating himself up over for hurting Randy. It wasn't his intention...just usually when Randy gets all sex deprived he gets so...beastly maybe? Or did he only get like that when its like days of separation...John seriously wished to his himself upside the head at this very moment. Of course! Days sex deprivation!

Randy saw John beating himself up mentally and couldn't hide the mischief glint in his eyes before feigning hurt once again.

"Why would I be mad at you for making me horny? Half the time just looking at you I get hard. If I were to get mad every time you made we horny we'd have one hell of a shit storm on our hands," Randy lightly teased but was also telling the truth.

Cheeks turning a rather adorable shade, John digested the information he has just received. "You're such a pervert...but a can't say I don't like it." Smiling softly he sat down on the edge of their shared bed. Wait...the way things are playing out now...dis that mean their wasn't gonna be any- "Sexy times?" A pout forming John outreached his arms invitingly. John loves to play around that's all...doesn't mean he doesn't WANT it. He's just a firm believer in playing hard to get.

Randy smirked at the invitation and walked into his outreached arms. However, not really liking the positions they were in, a.k.a. Randy feeling like he was in the "uke" position, he quickly switched them around so that he was the one sitting on the bed and John was in his arms, looking down to him.

Rolling his eyes slightly at the action but that smile on johns face still didn't faultier. Seme's and their manly pride. Leaning forward John captured Randy's lip in a almost chaste like kiss. Arm wrapping around the other he began to deepen the kiss, loving the added pressure.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy returned the almost chaste-like kiss as he wrapped his arms around John's waist and back, he was still standing after all. However, what John didn't know yet, was that Randy had still intended on keeping his plan of action from earlier, and withholding sex from the older. He just had to think of a way to do so so that John didn't think he was mad at him. He was simply getting back at him for depriving him of any interaction with him during their practice today.

Being the none mind reader he was, John had no idea what Randy was plotting in that evil voice filled mind of his.

A loud gasp ripped past his bruising lips as the man under him thrusted his hips against his own, a spike of pleasure shooting through every nerve of his curved spine. A tongue easily took advantage, claiming his mouth like he did the rest of him. Whimpering, John's hips began to gyrate on their own accord, craving for those oh so familiar hypes of pleasure. "Nng Randyyy..."

Randy pulled John down and flipped their positions once more, so that he was laying atop of the older man, kissing him with a bruising force, grinding their erections together. He guessed he couldn't leave John in the state he was in now, or he'd figure Randy was mad at him for sure. Which was quite the opposite from the truth, but John wouldn't realize that. He'd go straight to thinking the worst possible case, probably even thinking that Randy didn't love him anymore. So Randy continued his assault on John's body, making his pleasure senses go on overdrive with each little thing he did to torture him.

That was always the problem with John. So many people thought he was so full of self-esteem and optimism, but that was far from the truth. John had such low self-esteem that it took AGES until he decided to finally let Randy make love to him, he was so self conscious of his looks, especially in the ass department. His mind always wondered to the bad things that could happen, losing people in the process of doing, or even saying, one simple thing. He's still trying his hardest to break such a trait, but even though he does things he dubs "playful" he's always worried about pissing the other off...but everything seemed ok with Randy at the moment. He loved him even when John would freak out over the slightest of things...he even waited for John to be ready in the whole sex department, even refraining from touched him in anyway that was deemed sexual. God he loved this man.

Hips bucking he met Randy's own to mash their rock hard erections harder against each other. "Please! In me! In me" John pleaded needing the sense of being filled to override his hazy mind.

'Damn...' Randy thought to himself. With both of them this far gone, especially John, he definitely wouldn't be able to hold out on the other. The way he was begging to be taken didn't help either. He growled at himself and thrusted his hips one more time into John's, hard. Then he began removing said wrestler's clothing, ignoring his own for the time being.

John watched breathlessly as his pants were unbuttoned with half lidded eyes. Arching his back slightly he gave Randy better access to rid him of his pants and briefs. Sighing as his stiff member was finally released he rested back down on the bed. His cheeks began to darken a nice shade of red as this icy blue eyes washed over his naked lower half. Eyes glancing embarrassingly over to the side he resisted the urge to cover his modesty.

Randy kissed his cheek tenderly, completely changing his attitude about their "problems" in the wake of John's embarrassment. "You know I love your body, almost as much as I love you," he whispered quietly into said embarrassed man's ear before turning his chin and kissing him deeply, allowing his hands to roam freely over the beautiful body below.

John's tongue tingled at the taste of the other, Randy always had such a unique taste. Sweet but bitter, just like his personality.

Hands tweaked his nipples teasingly, drawling a muffled gasp from his lips. His hips jolted up once more, pleading with the man to hurry and take him.

Randy knew that John's naked lower half bucking up into his clothed lower half could not have been comfortable so he quickly removed John's shirt before just as quickly removing his own clothing, meeting John's naked flesh with his own.

Johns body trembled at the contact, pulling away from the kiss he chugged down much needed air. "R-Randy?" His tone pleading, he was just so impatient at the moment, he wanted, no, NEEDED to be filled by the man he loved.

"Fuck my plan," he muttered to himself as he quickly lubed up his member, wiping the access on the sheets. John should still be prepared at least for the most part from when they did it in the car, the lube would help make for an easier and less painful entrance. Once he was done wiping away the access lube from his hand, he grabbed John by his hips, pulled him to the edge of the bed (seeing as Randy had to stand up to get the lube in the first place), hiked said older man's legs over his shoulders, and carefully penetrated his eagerly awaiting hole. Unfortunately, no matter what either of their bodies begged for, Randy still had to be careful with John case he accidentally hurt the love of his life. No matter how much it pained him to be careful.

John heard Randy mutter something under his breath, but didn't quit catch what exactly was said. He opened his mouth to question but wasn't able to get a word in before another gasp was ripped from him as his lower half was pulled off the edge of the bed. Moans spilled as the tip of the younger mans cock was pushed inside. Inch by inch he was being filled, and god it felt so amazing! One of John's hands ran across his scalp as the other fisted the sheets tightly, all while looking up at Randy with half lidded lust filled baby blue eyes. To say the least the display was very erotic especially when a small stream of saliva escaped the corner of his mouth.

Randy looked back down at his lover and knew he was okay by the returned lust-filled look he was receiving. He knew he didn't have to wait for John to adjust to being filled before he started moving, so he didn't. He started with a slow pace to get things going before speeding up and setting up a pace that would drive John crazy but wouldn't send him over the edge. If he couldn't hold out on John, he would simply have to make the older beg for release. That would satisfy his revenge...for now.

John moaned in blissful pleasure as Randy began to pound into him feverishly. A scream was the only signal that the certain spot inside him was struck making his whole body tremble with delight. He was getting so close, oh so close! Just one more hit and...wait...did Randy just...SLOW DOWN! "Randy!"

Randy smirked, somehow he was still able to keep a small piece of his mind while the rest of his blood was in lower parts of his body. "Something the matter," he said as smoothly as he could while still thrusting his hips into his lover's ass.

"Yeah you slowed-!" An embarrassing whimper escaped him as that special spot within was slowly stroked with the tip of his lovers cock inside him. "D-down...W-why did you slow down!" John nearly whined.

"Really? I could have sworn I was going this pace the entire time~" he finished saying with a well placed hard thrust of his hips that pulled a part moan part whine from John's mouth. One that nearly made him give in and go faster. Nearly.

"No!" John whined pitifully as that hard thrust hit that sweet spot once again, nearly making him come until a slow pace was taken on once again. "P-please?" He muttered quietly in hopes that Randy would pick up the previous pace. Sadly he knew he was going to to have to try and do better then that.

"But you just said no when I did speed up~" Randy enticed. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would... No...wait... That's a lie. He knew he'd enjoy every bit of this torture to his lover.

"But that wad because it was only one stroke and you stopped you bastard!" John whined as his prostate was given was particular hard stroke, most likely punishment for calling Randy a bastard. "Please Randy!"

"Please what?" Randy asked, he was indeed having fun with this. No doubt John would kill him though once he got the chance.

John glared at his smirking "love machine" before another hard thrust broke the glare completely. "D-Dammit Randy you know what I mean! J-just please do it!" And John thought HE was the tease.

"You still haven't told me what it is you want me to do~" Randy said, he was beginning to get impatient himself...

Tears began to seep from the corners of John's crystal blues as the pleasure became almost unbearable. "Dammit! I want you to shove your dick inside me so hard and fast that I black out! Please!" Was that enough begging for ya big boy?

Randy's eyes widened fractionally for a split second before he got his traditional smirk. "Well why didn't you just say so," Randy stopped all movements completely as he said this before beginning to pound mercilessly into John; giving him exactly what he asked for.

"I pretty much did you ass-gasp-HOLE!" John's grip on the sheets intensified as he was pounded into ruthlessly and relentlessly. "Ahhhh Randyyyy! I-I wanna kiss you!"

"Even though...you just-ahh pant-called me...an asshole!" he managed to say be pants and soft moans as he continued his ruthless "aggression".

Smiling up at the other John laughed softly. "If it meaaaans anything! T-then I'm-moans- s-sorry!" Opening his arms for the other Johns eyes seemed to sparkle at that moment, so filled with love and compassion for the one above. "Kiss me?"

Randy laughed softly, well, as much as he could laugh in middle of thrusting in and out of his wonderful lover. He just shook his head and leaned over and kissed John, albeit it was sloppy, again the whole...thrusting thing.

John smiled in he kiss with the best of his ability, not particularly liking the angle he re-adjusted so Randy was fully on top of him, his own legs winding tightly around Randy's waist. "I l-love you..." He moaned breathlessly before being taken into another bruising kiss.

Randy readjusted his angle as well when John re-angled their positions. Once said older wrestler was readjusted Randy thrust in at a couple different ways before he once again found John's sweet spot, the sweet bundle of nerves that made him see starts.

John's mind went hazy as he muttered incoherent words under his breath. "I'm almost! Ugh Randy!" With the shout of his lovers name he spilled his seed onto both his and Randy's chests.

"Ngh!" Randy practically grunted as he came inside of John due to his own muscles tightening around Randy's thrusting member. "I...love you too," Randy finally said, regaining his breath. It seemed prolonging, the orgasm really took it out of him.

Smiling up at the tired man above, John pushed lightly on Randy's shoulders to get the man to lay on his back which in turn he took comfort in the younger mans chest. "You really are a sex god..."

Randy smirked despite his tiredness. John wasn't going to live that one down! "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" he asked, not sounding tired at all.

Overlapping his arms together, John rested his chin in crossed hands. "Though I will deny it when we wake up the next morning...Randy Orton you are my sex god!"

"Can I get that in writing?" he asked, knowing it would make the other slap him, even if it was just playfully.

John glared at him before singing his teeth into one of Randy's nipple's, making the other jump. "Just be pleased I said something like that ya jerk!" Along with the weird noise John being his usual childish self stuck his tongue out at the other.

Randy couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled in his throat at the other's childishness. "I thought I was supposed to be the younger one in this relationship?" Randy teased softly, pulling John up for a chaste kiss.

Smiling softly John kissed back just as lightly. "Well you sure don't act like a child so I guess one of us has to have the sense of humor in this relationship." He shrugged before smirking victoriously at the other.

Randy pouted feigning hurt at John's words. "You're so mean. It's no wonder I act like a child when you talk like that!" Randy pouted dramatically, but there was still a gleam of playfulness in his eyes to let the other know he was just playing around.

"Hey there's no room for two children in this relationship! You gotta be the adult! And before you say why it's because I said so." Leaning forward John took advantage of Randy's pouting to nibble on that stuck out bottom lip.

Randy let John think he had the upper hand with letting him bite his lower lip but once he got the chance he switched their roles, so to speak, and started nibbling John's lower lip in return.

John giggled, not even necessarily caring that the roles switched, but hey that was Randy for ya. Pushing forward he overlapped his lips with the younger mans in a gentle kiss.

Randy returned it before pulling away, looking at John affectionately. "I love you," He said softly.

John relaxed back into the tanned heated body. "I love you too Randy. Now how about we go to sleep, you wore me out for once." Closing his eyes he stifled a laugh as he laid his head flat against Randy's broad, yet somehow comfortable chest.

Randy laughed softly and agreed, wrapping and arm around John as he got comfortable, taking his own comfort in the presence of the older...until there was a soft scratching at the side of the bed. With a sigh Randy lifted the reason for the scratching, Snickers, onto the bed so he could curl up next to John as well. Once everything was calm and settled, Randy closed his eyes and drifted.

John awoke first, as usual, in the crisp morning of...whatever the hell the date was. Leaning forward he pressed one small kiss against Randy's lips all while giving his little baby Snickers a loving pet before slipping out of bed. He cringed once he stood easily feeling his own dry semen caked onto his body. Grabbing up a few cloths he went into the opened bathroom. Inside, he didn't even bother to close the door as he turned on the shower head, he always expected company when it was shower time.

Randy felt the bed shift around as John got up out of it and Snickers moved to curl up beside Randy to take over John's warm spot. Randy rolled his eyes and threw the cover over the dog as he got out of the bed himself. Snickers fought his way out of the cover and if he could have, he would have huffed at Randy for doing such a thing to him. Randy just chuckled softly and ruffled the fur on his head like he would a little kid or so. He had noticed the dried up semen on his own chest but he wasn't as bothered by it as John always seemed to be. After all, it wasn't the first time they had forgotten to clean up after sex.

Stepping into the shower behind John, he snaked his arms around the other's waist loosely, giving little love nips to his neck.

"Good morning sexy," Randy teased lightly, though there was still truth behind the words.

Pausing only for a mere moment from his stomach cleansing, John rolled his eyes before smiling to himself. "Morning Viper~" Semen now gone from his body he even went as far as to put the rag he was using in-between himself and Randy just to he didn't have to feel the crusting semen on the others chest. Hopefully Randy would get the message.

Randy pouted playfully but he got the message. He took the rag and began cleaning off his own chest. Of course, he did need to running water for that, so he somehow managed to slither his way to the other side of John and under the water, forcing said older wrestler out of it, giving him a sweet "innocent" smile and eyes in return.

Huffing John crossed his arms but to be truthful he didn't necessarily mind it for once, it meant the nasty dry cum would be gone! HUZZAH!

Randy got a playful look in his eyes but he made sure to wash off all of the cum before he tried anything. He didn't want John getting upset with him.

Sighing contently John leaned against the heated tiles of the bathroom wall, closing his eyes gently he just enjoyed the moment of the heated room before it was disturbed like we all know it will be.

Randy quickly washed himself off but made it sound like he was still washing himself before he pushed John enough so that he started falling over and had to catch himself, giving Randy enough time to laugh and jump back out of the shower grabbing a towel on his way. Not that there was really anywhere for him to run to...

John quickly braced himself against the tile wall. Gasping at the sudden impact it didn't totally register what had happened until the door to the bathroom swung open and a fit of laughter followed it. "You asshole!" Turning off the shower he got his own towel he secured it around his waist. Putting his hands on his hips John stood at the doorway which made him look like a scolding mother.

Randy couldn't stop the small fit of laughter that followed as he saw John's stance emerging from the bathroom. "I don't know who you're trying to fool with that stance and look~" he joked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Pooching his lips out to the side John rolled his eyes before relinquishing his stance. "You're just a jerk that's all." Crossing his arms a small pout formed as he took a seat on their shared bed.

"Awe, come on. You know I'm just playing. I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you," Randy said, crawling to sit next to John on their bed.

Glancing at Randy in the corner of his eye John couldn't help but smile at the others expression. The man could be such a worry wart sometimes, but then again he was to. Leaning over he rested his head against the younger mans shoulder. "I know."

Randy's relief showed clear on his face as he wrapped his arms around John. He should probably work on his issues with worrying so much. He was always such a "bad ass" to everyone else, but to those who got close enough, they would find out how much he did actually worry about his actions.

Relishing in the warmth Randy provided him, John burrowed further into the man. "I love you~." Murmuring the words softly he sealed it with a sweet kiss to the others cheek. "Randy, do you mind taking me to the local car show? I'm being assigned to sign autographs there." Standing tall everyone would be able to see the excitement in the others face and body stature. John loved being able to interact with his fans, they were the people who helped him get where he was today, how could he NOT love them.

Randy sighed. He knew how much John loved his fans and being able to interact with them. "Well hopefully I'm not taking you dressed like that," he said referring to the lone towel wrapped around his waist.

Taking a moment to look down at himself John did a little whirl showing off his body. "Why not? I'm sure it'd make many of the fans happy." He chuckled lightly as he took note of Randy's expression. Sometimes his over protectiveness could be so cute.

At first Randy showed a flash of lust but when John joked about going as he was, he got a dangerous protective "the hell you are" look on his face.

Wide smile plastered John leaned forward to kiss the tip of Randy's tan nose. "Ok, just for you I'll put some clothes on."

Randy almost had a "pouty" look on his face, "You better." He commanded lightly before pulling John into his lap. "Nobody gets to see you're naked delicious body except for me," Randy said, holding John close and kissing him deeply.

Pushing further into the kiss, John hooked his arms around Randy's neck. The kiss becoming to heated John pulled away. Licking his lips fully to taste the lingering hints of Randy. Getting up he smiled at the younger male and headed toward their dresser to get ready.

Randy grumbled when John pulled away but he knew if things got too heated then John would never make it to his fans... He soo owed him... Randy thought to himself as he went to their dresser as well.

Whipping the towel off his body John put on the first article of clothing, his briefs. Then of course came a nice pair of regular denim pants and a black T that had a wicked design of a dragon sewn into it. "Well how do I look." The question was obviously rhetorical, John knew he looked "fabu~"

"Do you even have to ask?" Randy asked in reply with a smirk. He himself had put on a pair of boxer briefs and some loose fitting black pants with his Appex Viper shirt. Even though John was the one going to sign autographs, the only way Randy would get out of being dragged to sign autographs as well is if he didn't leave his car...

"Hmmm you're right~" John nodded unintentionally as he went to the door, but instantly stopped as he heard a whine. "Awww who should watch my Snicker Doodle!" He wailed as he picked up he cute little puppy~

"If you want to hold him while you sign autographs that's up to you," Randy said automatically. There was NO way The Viper would be seen holding a tiny Pomeranian in front of hundreds of fans!

"Rannndyyy!" John whined a he waved the almost sad faced puppy in front of his face. "We can't leave out baby alone! We did it once and I bet he felt so lonely! Don't you know anybody who could watch him!"

"What about Barbie? There is no way I am carrying him around!" Randy said almost frantically. He was practically freaking out. He loved John. He really did. But his "bad ass" persona could NOT be seen carrying around a small dog like Snickers!

Alright, I think John had enough fun. "Yeah." Smiling sweetly he exited his room and went toward Barbies. Knocking on her door they easily greeted each other before John handed the bubbly blonde girl his baby. "See ya later." Waking back over to Randy he stood in front of him. "Ready to go?"

By the time John got back from leaving Snickers with Barbie, Randy had realized what John had been doing. Toying with him. Therefore, Randy wasn't afraid to glare at the older man as he walked back "cheerily" into their room and asked if he was ready to go.

"You..." he started off still glaring and completely serious, "are SO lucky I love you." He ended frowning but no longer glaring. Who was he trying to kid. He couldn't ever stay mad at John, not for long.

John "frowned" as he hugged Randy around his midsection. "Don't be mad at Johnny Randy~ I was just playing." Smile coming back John kissed the others cheek and before he left the room once again. "Well come on Randy, those autographs aren't gonna sign themselves!"

Randy grumbled and, grabbing his keys, followed John out of their room and to his car. "As I said earlier. You're lucky I love you," Randy grumbled again as he got into his car and drove himself and John to said older's autograph signing.

The car ride was nothing special, for the most part it was quite with both men just relishing in the presence of each other. A particularly deserted street came into view, a traffic light turning red signaling for them to stop along with that street. John felt a little lovey dovey at the moment with the excitement of metting his fan's, and of course the only man in that car was defiantly going to get all that deserved attention.

Johns face softened as he leaned over the armrest to give Randy's tanned cheek a soft little peck, which momentarily distracted him from the streets ahead, but all that was needed was a minute. "I just wanted to say- what the fuck!" The gas petal was floored and the car swerved to avoid hitting the masked man who was just...STANDING THERE! "That stupid mother-!" John paused in his tyrant as he took a moment to just look around. Their was more then one person... "Randy..."

Randy was pissed. As soon as his car came to a stop he threw it in park and jumped out to see what the hell was going on. "What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to be suicidal?" Randy practically screamed at them.

"Randy get back in the-!" John froze as he felt something cold and metallic press against the back of his head. Being so hopped up on Randy, John hadn't noticed that his passenger seat had been opened. 'Fuck why didn't I lock the damn door!' He though silently as he was now being dragged out of the car by three grown men.

Randy heard the sudden cut-off of John's sentence and whipped his head around to see why exactly he had been cut off... Then he saw the gun pressed to John's head and all he saw was red. It took all of his self-control and thoughts of his anger management classes to think rationally enough that if he were to move they would probably end up shooting John... And there was no way he could let that happen!

Now, John was sure if he didn't have such great control over certain reflex's of his body, he was sure he would be shitting himself right as the barrel of the gun pressed against his head. Swallowing hard he could do nothing but stand there and look into the rage filled blue iris's of Randy's eyes.

"We're just here for John..." The gun wielder confessed. "If you let us go without a struggle YOU...won't be harmed..."

John froze, their was no way Randy was going to take those words into consideration, and he was defiantly going to do something stupid if he didn't stop him.

Just as Randy was about to leap into action, many clicks were easily heard. "Randy don't you dare!" John called out in hopes of stopping his hot headed lover in his tracks.

Randy froze momentarily at the sound of the clicks of the guns and John's call to him. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't kill me," Randy said to the "kidnappers". He wasn't entirely sure of his words but he wouldn't let them know that or they would use it against him.

"True." One masked kidnapper admitted. But once you thought e everything was "safe" and "sound" an ear pounding bang was heard.

Johns heart stopped. "Randy!" He cries , only to see Randy just fine. The only evidence that he was shot at was the small graze across his cheek.

"But...we can mortally wound you. And that'd more satisfying then killing you anyways." He cocked his gun one more time, unfortunately this time John wasn't going to stay down this time.

Fuck guns! When you fucked with his man, BLOOD WILL BE SHED!

Working on adrenaline, John picked up the closest man and delivered his famous Attitude Adjustment. Though, instead of a nice mat to land on, the bastard had to deal with solid concrete. Picking himself up quickly, John raced toward Randy who in turn race toward him.

"Let's get the fuck outta h-!" A gasp escaped Johns lips as his vision became hazy. His legs gave out from under him and before he knew it he was greeted with the cold hard pavement of the road. His eyes locked towards Randy once more, only to witness the horrible site of his lover getting dog piled on. "No..." Tears spilled from his eyes as Randy was viciously pummeled right in front of his eyes.

With whatever strength he had left John reached out for Randy in a delusional hope that he would be able to grab him and pull him to safety. "Randy..."

Once his world became dark is when the kidnappers acted. Hauling John up the as gently as they could, they began their retreat to their vehicle.

Randy was trying his best to fight off the people dog-piling on him, but the sheer number of them soon got the better of him as his vision had begun to fade due to being pummeled by so many people. One good sock to the back of the head was all it took now for Randy's world to turn pitch black all around him.

When he finally woke up a couple hours later, he had a throbbing headache and couldn't remember how he became passed out in the middle of the same deserted street as before. No people. No chance of witnesses, or any sort of medical help.

After a minute of sitting up and trying to remember, he saw a small puddle of what could only be dried blood and everything came rushing back to him.

John had been shot.

Randy started looking around in a panic to see if he could figure out where the attackers might have gone to. When he realized his efforts would be fruitless, he let out a frustrated howl and banged his fists against his car. He was attempting to try and figure out some way to be able to find John without being able to follow his trail.

John awoke to a sheer pain shooting through the nerves of his right shoulder. He looked over to see what the hell had happened only to be shrouded in complete darkness. The first thing that ran through his racing mind was 'holy shit I'm blind!' but as small amounts of time went by he was able to calm and feel the cloth that ran across his eyes and the knot that was tied behind his head.

"What's going on..." Silence was his only answer. He wrecked his mind trying to figure out the situation. This couldn't be something kinky Randy thought up, he'd never do anything like this with out his consent!

Randy...

That's when his memories came crashing back like a wave from the most powerful of typhoons.

Randy was getting beaten! He was hurt! He had to do someth-

As John went to get up he was forced back down by the cuffs around his wrists that were currently behind his back and attached to the floor. How did he know they were chains? The cuffs were thick and completely covered his wrist's...fan-fucking-tastic.

John groaned, far past hysterics as his mind continued replying the scene of his lover being pummeled by the men who had most likely apprehended him.

One stray tear forced it's way pasted the thick material of the cloth. "Randy..."

Randy eventually calmed down enough to realize he would have to go to the cops. Although, why nobody tried calling either of them when they were supposed to be at the autograph signing but was obviously gone, Randy couldn't figure out.

"I hate cops," Randy groaned to himself as he made his way to his car and quickly found the nearest police station to go to.

"My boyfriend's been kidnapped." he said seriously as he entered the station, trying to catch everyone's attention.

John didn't know how long he just, sat there, tied up like some kinky sex slave! Who the fuck kidnapped him! Or better yet where the hell was he!

Silence was his only answer, but really who would expect anything less. It was Randy anyways who heard the 'voices', not John.

Sighing John leaned back and slacked his body against, what he guessed was, a brick wall. He didn't know what to make of this, none of it really made sense. Maybe it didn't have too, it was possible that he and Randy were just at the wrong place at the wrong time...

"Well, looky here, sleeping beauty's awake~" A familiar voice cooed, steeping oh to close for John's unsettling nerves to handle.

Really it couldn't be him. But that voice, that snarky conceded voice! It could only to belong to one person and one person alone. "Punk...!"

–

**Kris: Omg PLOT! Mah nigga! Where have ya been all this time man! I've been lookin' all over for ya! **

**Lol finally some sort of friggen PLOT! Me and Mary hope everyone's enjoying this so far. And we would also like to keep you guys updated on the story and so we have to say that the uploads from now on are going to be a bit, well, un unorganized, instead of getting them every Friday ya might get em every 2 or maybe even more weeks, for we are still in the precess of typing up the story! BUT DON'T YOU FEAR I'll fuckin' kick Mary's ass into high gear, I need all ya'lls help too! Tell Mary how much you want us to continue the story and it'll make he want to continue typing up the story even more. **

**SHOW US SOME LOVE ALL YA SEXY BITCHES! ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Boyfriend? Sir, don't you mean girlfriend?" One of the younger cops inquired sarcastically earning some blow hearted laughs from the equally younger cops.

"You heard. I said My. _Boyfriend_. Was. Kidnapped." Randy enunciated each word, giving the offending cop his "viper" eyes.

"Look, I'm sure he doesn't mean any offense. Do you Officer Johnson?" A slightly older cop came over to the seething wrestler and put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him as he curtly asked the younger officer the question.

"No, sir..." the younger officer, Officer Johnson, replied smartly. However, it didn't do anything to soothe Randy's flared temper. "Now, when did this happen?" The officer still touching Randy's shoulder asked him.

Randy brushed his hand off before replying matter-of-fact, "Almost two hours ago."

"Why are you just now coming to see us about it?" the officer asked confused, not taking any offense to Randy brushing off his hand.

"Well...they uh...they kind of knocked me out..." Randy faltered in his words, trying to fight back his pride so he could get the officers to go looking for John as soon as possible.

"Punk...What the hell am I doing here! Why the fuck did you kidnap me!" John clamored accusingly. To bad his threatening tone failed to do nothing but amuse the cackling abductor.

"Johnny boy, I'm hurt. Why automatically assume I was the one who "whisked" you away right from under that bumbling oaf of a boyfriend of yours? I could have," He paused for the slightest of moments. "Just been in the neighborhood." Punk finished with a snort.

"Don't talk about Randy like that!" Why was Phil insisting on riling him up? Isn't this where they torcher the victim? Not verbally abuse their lovers? "And you never honestly answered my question..."

"Oh John..." Something cold and metallic pressed against the heated skin of John's jugular. Judging from the sharp point and it's thickness, it could be a common pocket knife. "When have I ever been an, "honest man?""

"They knocked you out? A big strong wrestler like yourself?" Officer Johnson piped up, earning him a 'death glare'.

"Do you want to get the shit beat out of you?" Randy asked daringly, not even caring that the entire room was full of cops that could potentially arrest him for attacking an officer. "I don't usually beat up little boys, but I'm willing to make an acception."

"Officer Johnson! Don't you have something better to do... Somewhere else?" the cop closest to Randy that was actually trying to help him said, hinting that if he didn't get his ass outta that room then he wasn't going to be responsible for anything Randy might have done.

"Yes, sir..." Johnson said reluctantly as he got up from his seat to leave, earning some howls of laughter for his stupidity.

"Now, where were you when they knocked you unconscious?" the officer that seemed to be in charge asked, would that make him a lieutenant?

"We were at some deserted street...I can't...remember the name, I know it had the name George in it, we were heading of to a local car showing for John to sign some autographs for the fans. We hadn't even gotten out of my car when they dragged John out of it, a gun pressed to his temple..." Randy said, his words trailing off as he tried to remember what happened in his fit of rage from seeing the gun pressed to John's head...

"What happened after that?" the officer prodded carefully.

"Well...we fought some, I tried to get them away from John but they ganged up on me and were able to knock me out... I guess they took John whenever I was out cold..." Randy finished explaining, sounding defeated.

"Do you know how many people were there?" The officer asked Randy again, trying to get all of the information that he could. "I think there were 4 of them... two pretty big guys ganged up on me and I think there were two guys on John, one kinda big and the other kinda small compared to the rest..." Randy said.

"Alright, thank you. We'll do what we can to start looking for your boyfriend," the officer said kindly. Randy had nothing else to do but to wait...patiently... Not exactly his strong suit...

Time had long pasted since the whole "knife to the throat" fiasco, but John was far from being comfortable basking in the silence. Apparently Phil really liked to play with his "prey" as he seemed to like calling John, so the knife was only a small instrument of fear he liked to place upon his captives. Sadly, for a split second, John had actually trembled at the thought of that cool metal slicing neatly across the most fragile of skin.

So here he was, just sitting alone while Punk went off to play "villain". Pulling at his restraints his mind processed if their was any means of escape, just one weak point and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to break free from his confinement and return to Randy.

Randy...

"I wouldn't waste time." John jumped at the sudden noise. "You know, you give me a little mini heart attack coming out of no where like that Philly." A small chuckle was his only indication that Phil was still in the room. "Sorry Boy Scout, forgot to make some noise to show my presence like in one of those bad horror movies." John rolled his eyes, only for the act to go unnoticed from under the blindfold. "This is a bad horror movie..."

Punk made a face of contemplation as he thought about what John said. "I might just have to disagree with that. In horror movies theirs always at least ONE survivor. And I promise you this Johnny...-" The crazed man got on his knees in front of his victim. Grasping the man's chin with tight fingers, smiling at the growl he received in doing to. "This "criminal", leaves no survivors..." With a rough twist he released John's chin.

Rising from the dusted floor, Phil stretched his achy muscles. "Well I think it's been enough time don't'cha think?" John paused before question the other's motives. "What do you mean...?" Phil took pleasure in drinking in the whisper in John's voice. "Enough time with making Randy wait of course! It's been a few hours, he's probably gone to the police by now." This amused the ebony haired wrestler, as if the cops were of any use in this situation. "I think it's about time to give him a little call. Ya know, give him a little peace of mind before I crush it entirely~"

John growled. "You're fuckin sick!" Phil licked his lips as he typed a few key codes into the main computer. "I know Johnny boy~ I know."

After about a grand total of five minutes, Randy began getting impatient. It started by tapping his foot against the floor and progressively got worse until he was full out pacing the little area where they had him sitting.

"I can't stand this... There has to be something I can do!" Randy finally shouted after only 20 minutes, not really startling any of the officers as they had all been watching him pace back and forth on the floor for the last 5 minutes, waiting for an outburst from him.

"Maybe you have someone or something to take care of?" the officer from earlier prodded, trying to be patient with the agitated and clearly IMpatient wrestler in front of him. Randy halted at the man's words, thinking of Snickers.

"Well...I have a dog... But I don't know how I'm supposed to take care of him while I'm worrying about John!" Randy finished in exasperation.

"Would you like someone to escort you to go get your dog?" the officer asked, obviously trying to get rid of Randy as he had Officer Johnson, only without a threat behind it.

"No..." Randy finally gave in with a sigh, looking a little down. "No... I'll drive myself."

The silence was piercing, what could Punk be so engrossed in that he had no time for some witty banter? "What are you doing?" John all but growled out, far from enjoying the absence of sound between them.

"Oh nothing~" A creepy robotic voice cooed. What the hell? "Punk...?"

"Who else would it be Johnny boy, theirs no one else in the room with us now is there?" John couldn't retort, the voice Punk seemed to be manipulating was disgustingly eerie. "Cool isn't it? No one would be able to recognize. Especially a certain Mr. Randy Orton."

John opened his mouth for an onslaught of insults and threats to follow, but instead of words a muffled screech ensured. A second cloth was wrapped tightly around his mouth, making the gift of talking impossible.

"I'm about to make a phone call." Punk pointed out as if that explained the entirety of his actions. "I can't have you making a ruckus, now can I?" John screamed against the cloth, making a sickly smile split Punks face.

Humming a soft little tune he picked a particularly old phone along with John's cell. Dialing the number's under the name 'Randy' he pressed talk. Tossing the cell carelessly over his shoulder he waited for some sort of 'greeting'. Much to his amusement he revived a very irritated "What" as the other wrestler answered.

"Hello Randy, I believe I have something you want~"

Randy stopped dead in his tracks as he was about to walk out of the police station. His face had drained of all color before turning red with anger.

"Who is this?" he asked angrily, not wanting to waste time.

"Now why on earth would I give you such valuable information? If I did that, then the game would already be over!" An audible growl was his only reply. "Now, I seem to have stumbled upon something, or should I say someone very interesting. You should really keep a closer eye on your things Randy~ You never know when someone will just...take it."

"What have you done to John?" Randy practically screamed into his phone, gaining the immediate attention of anyone who wasn't already listening to the conversation.

"Start tracing the call!" the main officer from earlier nearly hissed to another officer of a lower rank Randy couldn't see. His current vision was being covered in red as he was getting more and more pissed off the more this person talked.

"I've done nothing to John...well yet anyways." Punk pulled the phone an arm's length away as a barrage of promised threats of violence against his well being assaulted his ear. "Hey easy there, I won't harm your little man candy, just as long as you play by my rules." A deathly silence ensured, signaling to Phil that Randy was listening, and only listening for John's sake. "Now, would you like to talk to him?"

John coughed as his 'gag' was forcefully shoved free from his mouth, along with the cloth shielding his eyes. He blinked multiple times, trying to adjust to the blazing ceiling lights from above. "Now listen here Johnny," John glared menacingly at the man who knelt to his level, particularly suspicious headphones hanging loosely from his neck. "You're going to say. exactly. what I want you to say."

Spit flew from his mouth, landing squarely against Punk's rugged cheek. "What the FUCK! makes you think I'll comply!" Punk sighed with a dastardly smirk, whipping the spit with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt he resisted the urge to punch the vulnerable wrestler square in the jaw.

"Because, Johnny, if you don't," A small TV buzzed on in a corner from the supposed cellar they were confined in. John's heart sank, as clear as day, there stood Randy standing impatiently inside the police station, and it was just his luck he was stationed right in front of the glass door-ed entrance for all to see. "my man who's located just outside that police station, will shoot him."

"Don't you dare!" Punk's smirk deepened. "Oh I won't Johnny, just as long," He pressed the phone against the trembling man's ear. "As you repeat every word I say. Now say hello to you man, Johnny."

John paused as he took those moments to compose himself. Just, fuck Punk... "Randy...?"

"John...?" Randy asked hopefully, his anger draining at the sound of John's voice, the only thing being left was hope and worry. "John are you ok?" Randy asked worriedly, concern taking over any other emotion for John's safety.

"Yeah, I'm fine." John breathed worriedly, not sure if that was alright to say. Punk just nodded his head, pleased by the other so far. "Beg to be saved, break that precious barrier of his." Licking his lips at the thought Punk chortled musingly.

Once again John paused, just looking at the TV, looking at the most precious man god had ever created, and he had to hurt him. Gasping back tears, he said the words Punk was forcing from his lips just above a whisper. "P-please, help me Randy..."

"I'm trying baby... Do you know where you are?" Randy asked, sounding helpless.

"We've almost got 'em. Just keep talking a little longer," one of the officers said in Randy's ear, the one without the phone, obviously.

"I...I don't know where I am." John admitted with a heavy heart. "Now scream for your freedom John." John glared at the younger wrestler through misty eyes, his head shook, refusing to make Randy feel anymore helpless.

Punk sneered at this. If this is how John wanted to play, then so be it. Picking up a near by walkie talkie he pressed it close to his lips. "Otonga? Get ready to shoot..."

Jumping up John reached for the device, only to be pulled back down by the chains etching into his skin. "Please! Please no!"

"Then say it John! Scream for mercy!" Punk shoved the phone against John's ear again. "Please Randy! Help me! Please help me! Please, please, please!" John screamed in utter hysterics, tears flooded from his ducts and refused to stop. John was slowly falling apart, and if anyone knew John Cena, they knew how difficult it was make the head strong man fall into complete hysteria.

Taking the phone away Punk put his headset right back in place atop his head. "You better not waste time Randdddy~" Randy's name was cooed as if he was nothing more then a mere child.

Randy was pissed but at the same time he was feeling completely helpless. That was an emotion Randy was definitely not able to handle. He had to fight not to just chuck his phone at the wall and scream in frustration.

"If you do anything to hurt him I'll kill you!" Randy did scream into the phone, though he didn't know if the person had heard him or if they had already hung up.

Punk made a little tsk, noise at the useless threat. "But that would mean you would have found me to kill me, correct? And trust me, dear Randy, you'll never find me." Looking at his wrist watch he gave a mock gasp at the time. "Look at the time, I've burdened you for to long." Punk smiled sinisterly at his own little joke. "I hope to see you soon Randy..." Clicking the end button the line went dead.

As Punk looked down he was greeted to a very delightful site. John on his knees trembling like a leaf, tears just spewing like a river down his face, the great 'Cenation' leader nothing but a mess, and it was all because of him.

"Justin!" The door swished open gently to revel a eerily stoic Justin Gabriel. "Take care of Johnny here, put him in out little...'special' place."

Justin's face fell as he looked at the poor broken man. Oh how many times he just wished to quick, wishing he could just give a big "Fuck you" to Punk and not even care about the end results. But, Justin had a promise to keep, so for now he obeyed orders like some loyal sheep dog. "Yes sir..."

"We got him. He's in a storage building on East Avenue!" one of the officers declared, to which nearly everyone within the room started getting their perspective guns and badges together before heading out to their patrol cars, only to notice Randy was no longer in front of the door and his car was not in the parking lot.

As soon as Randy heard where the call came from he was out the door, in his car, and speeding down the road before the cops had even grabbed their badges. Fuck them having to wait five fucking minutes before they left! Randy wasn't going to stand around any longer when John was in risk of being hurt!

As soon as Randy got to the storage building, the first thing he noticed was that there weren't any cars anywhere near the building, which threw off alarms right away. He wasn't a cop now, but he could easily figure out that no cars meant no people, meaning that they could have moved John somewhere else and coming here would have been completely pointless.

Randy quickly ran into the building anyway, looking for any signs of life other than the few rats that went running from the sudden bang Randy made by slamming the door open. Randy looked, but didn't see anything that would be out of the ordinary.

"John?" he tried calling out, to no avail. After a couple of more times calling John's name, and not getting an answer, Randy heard the cops outside the building. It was about damn time they got there

John didn't know how long he sat inside his new little "cubby hole' as he deemed it. All he knew was it was to long, to long of being motionless, having nothing but the four wooden walls to look at, and to make things even better his only source of 'entertainment' was a walkie talkie that Punk spoke through to check up on him from time to time. He sighed as his mind replayed what had transpired between him and Justin, the young man responsible for putting him in this hellish confinement.

_"Yes sir..." Justin whispered solemnly as the up lifted Punk swayed right past his youngest 'lackey'. His breath released from his lungs, a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Slowly, the boyish man walked up to a broken John, his own eyes full of sorrow. Kneeling to John's level he carefully whipped away a few stray tears._

_Flinching at the act, John studied Justin, the boy didn't seem to pose any sort of threat, quite the opposite actually. "Why? You're...not like them."_

_Casting his eyes to the floor, Justin fidgeted nervously at the proclamation. "I'm...I'm sorry John..."_

John's world turned black after that, a cloth filled with chloroform pressed pressed tightly under his nose. He couldn't understand it, why was Justin in this situation?

His thoughts were broken by loud bangs and shouts from above. Confused, John looked up at the ceiling with a perplexed look. "Look's like your 'saviors' here." Punk chimed in unexpectedly. Savior? ...Randy! Eyed widening to the side of dinner plates, John's fisted hands banged ruthlessly against the walls, making as much noise as he possibly could. "Randy!"

Punk sighed soothingly as he watched with fascination as both Randy and cops ran around their little "hide out" like a bunch of chicken's with their heads cut off. Thinking enough time had been spent watching such a scene, he put on his headset, set dials to their assigned location and pressed redial on his phone.

Randy heard his phone go off and, checking the number this time, recognized it as the same number that called him from the police station.

"Where are you? What have you done with John?" Randy yelled with frustration into his phone, getting the attention of the cops nearest him.

"You're not very observant are you?" A genuine laugh broke through Punk's lips at such an ironic situation. "Why Randy! He's right under your nose! Hahaha you're such a bumbling OAF!"

How right Punk was, just right below Randy's feet was John himself, alive and well, but cries and shouts for attention was never heard.

Randy looked around confused before looking under his feet. But he didn't see anything other than the floor itself. What was this guy talking about?

"What the hell do you mean "right under my nose"? I don't see anything other than the floor!" Randy said into his phone in protest of the person's words.

Punk sighed in exasperation at the males words. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'things are not always as they seem'?" The phone screeched with static as Randy's gruff and demanding voice spoke of his demise, and for this stupid twisted game to be threw. "Randy, the game has just begun." Chuckling lowly in his throat he ended the call with a single click.

Not to far from Punk's location, an exhausted John still pounded against the wood, fist's chapped and even bleeding from the relentless assault. "I'd give up on that, the room you're in is completely sound proof. But be my guest Johnny, hit the walls, kick, scream, no one will ever hear you." John cried softly, trying his hardest to refrain from crying once more. "Fuck! FUCK! I swear when I get out of here! I'm gonna kill you Punk!"

The threat fell upon deaf ears.

It was easy to see on the wrestler's face and his body language that he was extremely frustrated with everything that was happening. Just wanting to punch something, or someone, he turned and noticed Officer Johnson was standing right next to him.

The perfect person to take out his anger on.

Before he could stop himself and think things through, aka think about the consequences of his actions, he had already punched the officer squarely in the jaw.

"Shit! What the fuck was that for?" the officer practically screamed at Randy from his new found spot on the floor. Randy didn't say anything, but he smirked at the officer, too pissed off to care about the repercussions his actions would likely bring upon himself.

John buried his hands in tightly balled fists, Randy was just a few meters away, and John could do nothing but sit there, listening to his only chance of freedom converse with the, guesstimated, police officers within the room.

He just wanted to go home and lay peacefully in Randy's arms with his little baby Snikers cuddled up against him. Punk didn't seem to share the same incites as John, the older wrestler had no idea what the man was planning, the only hint pertained to Randy, the sick twisted man wanted Randy to suffer.

This all was so frustrating! Taking in a big gust of air the poor disgruntled man screamed bloody murder, letting all his pent up rage out in one single screech.

Justin winced while Punk laughed uncontrollably at the horrible sound that could ever rip past another human beings lips. "This is just too good~" Justin didn't think so, the poor man closed his eyes, guilt snipping at the edges of his heart. He had to find some way to get John out of this mess...he just had too...


	13. Chapter 13

That's it! You two are going to work this out one way or another! Johnson! You are now on protective duty of Mr. Orton!" the head officer, Officer Dylan, practically screamed at them. Randy was instantly sober from his anger as he looked at the officer dumbstruck.

"You've got to be kidding me," Randy deadpanned.

"There is no WAY I'm working with this bastard!" Officer Johnson challenged his superior's decision.

"No, I'm not kidding. And yes, you will Johnson. If you want to keep your job here, you will do as your told," Dylan made it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No." Randy said anyway, walking out of the building and to his car to try and get away. Try, as always, being the key word.

With the threat of losing his job, even though Johnson didn't like it anymore than Randy did, he didn't have a choice. So when he saw Randy walk out the door and his superior give him a questioning look, he realized Randy was about to take off and he had no idea where he would find the ignorant asshole if he let him leave.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath as he ran out the door after the fleeing wrestler.

"I don't like this any more than you do but I don't have a choice!" Johnson exaggerated 'I' as if to prove his point; he was shouting to Randy outside before the man was able to get into his car.

"Tough for you. I'm outta here, so try and do your job," Randy's voice had turned scathing before he slipped into his car and was speeding down the road, his mind trying to process John's kidnapper's words.

He failed to notice that despite being a cop and supposed to be a "man of the law" Officer Johnson had been keeping up with Randy's speed and was following him smoothly, his own string of curses filling his car as he followed.

Punk rose from his seat. Groaning he popped his back to sooth the knots that began to form as he sat, waiting patiently for the buffoons in uniform to leave their little hidy hole. "Well looks like we can head on back now."

Justin being the only one in the room nodded his head in confirmation. "I'll retrieve John once we arrive back."

"That won't be necessary." Justin stopped in his track's to stare confusingly at the 'leader' in front of him. "What?" Punk looked up at the South African, if their was one thing Punk hated, it was being questioned. "You heard me. When we arrive back, you will leave John where he is. You will not see him, you will not feed him, you will do nothing but sit back, and be a good little minion."

Fist bunching at the sides, Justin had to hold back his natural instincts to just slug the man. "How can you do that to someone! John didn't do any-" Pain stung his cheek as he suddenly found himself sprawled across the floor, hand clutching his rapidly swelling cheek. Looking up he cowered at the murderous glare he received from those blackening eyes.

"You will never, talk to me like that again." Punk hissed making the boy bellow nod rapidly and look down in submission. Reverting back to his original state, Punk stepped over the useless mass of flesh in his way. "Pack up boys we're headin' "home"."

Whoops and hollers from the others echoed while Justin silently sobbed.

When Randy finally noticed Johnson behind him, he glared through the rear-view mirror, as if that would set his car ablaze or suddenly make it combust, or at least just get him to stop following him!

Finally he pulled over into a random parking lot, not far from his and John's hotel, and got of his car, waiting for Johnson to do the same thing.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy practically screamed in frustration, mostly at not being able to lose the man now standing in front of him. "I told you. I HAVE to follow you. Even if neither of us likes it, I don't have a choice," once again he exaggerated the word "I".

"Okay. You followed me, now what?" Randy asked, sounding smug in his logic.

"Now, I continue to follow you. So you had better get used to my company, much as I loathe to say it, because since I don't have a choice, neither do you," Johnson took the smug look right off of Randy's face, leaving a scowl in its place.

While Randy dealt with his, nuisance, John had a little problem of his own, and that problem being...he was still stuck in his tight confinement! Though he didn't know the time he was placed in such a place, he knew he'd still been in there for to long. He was going crazy! He had no way of stretching his limbs, he couldn't even shake any park of his body that fell asleep unless he wanted to bump the achy joints against the wood.

He promised he would never complain about being cramped into a tiny bus again if someone would just please get him out of here!

As if his silent prayers were answered, the hatchet like entrance way creaked open slowly, as if the person opening it tried to make as less noise as possible.

John's eyes at first squinted as bright lights pooled across his retinas, making the man in front of him turn into nothing but an outlines blur. "What the hell-"

"Shhhh. Try to be less vocal, please." The small soft spoken voice could only belong to only one person in this hell hole, Justin.

"What's going on Justin?" Justin looked at him guiltily before he shyly shoved a plate of food in front of him. "Here, you've been down here for awhile." John looked at it for a moment, the dish was simple enough, angle haired spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce and parmesan. Smiling genuinely at the shaken man he calmly took the meal, knowing full well Justin had no evil intentions. "Thank you..."

"Oh yeah? You gonna follow me when I have to take a shit as well?" Randy asked, pissed instead of smug. "I will more than likely stand outside of the door, so in a manner of speaking, yes," Johnson said, though he didn't sound happy about his own decision.

After a few moments, Randy looked Johnson dead in the eyes and, his voice just as serious as his eyes, he asked bluntly, "And if I decide I need to masturbate?" He knew that with John missing, the "need" wouldn't even cross his mind until John was safe in his arms once again, but Johnson didn't know that, nor did he need to.

John twirled his fork to gather a decent amount of spaghetti before sliding it past his lips and munching down on it. "So what going on, on the outside Justin." Said man cringed as John talked with his mouth full of food, making particles fly as he talked and land carelessly on his cheeks. Sighing, he took a white napkin from his pocket and handed it to John. "I never really know much myself, I'm the one usually kept in the dark, I'm nothing but a maid to them."

Taking the napkin gratefully, John proceeded to wipe his lips and cheeks clean. "Then why stay with them? You're obviously not getting anything from this..." A serious aura wrapped around Justin like a thick sheeted blanket. "Because...I made a promise..."

A creaking of a a metal door silenced John from asking anymore questions. Justin on the other hand grew into a panic as he took the plate from John's hands and climbed hastily out of the box like contraption. "I'm so sorry..." He closed John's only mean's of escaped and locked it with a guilty concision.

Looking down at the plate his eyes widened in realization, his eyes darted from right to left, where to put the incriminating evidence. Quickly he went to a dusty abandoned looking cupboard. Opening it just a crack he threw the plate in there without a moments hesitation. Once close he walked away from his "crime" and took a stance at a nearby computer station.

Johnson deadpanned at Randy's question. "U-Uh, t-then I guess you could ask me to leave the room until you're done," he stuttered a reply, his face pale at the thought.

Randy felt he should have been delighted at the cop's response, instead he was only annoyed as he turned with a scoff to get back into his car. He had to take care of Snickers... Their dog would most likely be the only thing keeping Randy from breaking down...

Once back at their hotel, Randy noticed, much to his chagrin, Johnson was still following him, though he was thankfully quiet after Randy's last question. Randy stopped by the main desk to, somewhat, explain his situation.

"Look, all I want to tell you is that this guy is going to be following me around, and I'M not going to pay for him to stay here. He can pay for himself or take it up with you," and with that said, Randy was off to what was supposed to be his and John's room, so he could see and take care of Snickers.

Punk paused in his stride as he spotted Justin, just standing there by his main computer. "Uh-huh...and why, pray tell, are you down here?" Justin fidgeted with his fingers that were hidden from Punk's site behind his back. "I just..." his nervousness grew as the crazed man took his time strolling up to him. One. Painful. Step. At. A. Time. "I wanted to make sure, John wouldn't get any bright idea's..."

Unwanted silence plaques his ears as Punk stared at him with blank emotionless eyes. He swallows, the look was all to familiar, and before he could close his eyes and prepare for the blow he was already back handed onto the ground. Justin groaned and shifted to get up, but a boot slammed against his chest, pinning him to the floor. "Justin, Justin, Justin...is this your way of testing my patients? Or do you just take me for a fool?" Justin withered as the boots heel dug into his skin. "I'm sorry!"

John pushed and banged against the entrance, even knowing full well no one would be able to hear his shouts. "Justin!" He bit his lip feeling utterly useless as he could do nothing but hear the man who's been trying to take care of him this whole time cry out in pain and beg for forgiveness.

Randy opened the door to his room and the first thing he noticed was a lack of barking or a dog jumping on his leg for attention. "Snickers?" he called, with no reply bark. He could NOT lose this dog too!

"Snickers?" he tried again, sounding a little more panicked as he began searching the small hotel room, looking for signs of said dog. He looked in the bathroom, in the kitchen, under the bed, but no Snickers. Then there was a knock on the door and, assuming it was Johnson, he ignored it at first. Then it got more persistent before the person finally just opened the damn door, tired of waiting.

"Randy? I heard someone come in and make some noise as if they were trashing the place so I came over to look. Is everything okay?" a very confused Barbie asked a clearly distraught Randy.

"Thank god. Snickers!" Randy called as he grabbed Snickers from Barbie and practically shoved her back out the door before slamming it in her face.

With an indignant squeak, Barbie fell flat on her butt as the door was slammed in her face by a now deemed deranged Randy. "Randy! What the hell is going on?" she hollered from the other side of the door. She didn't get a reply as Randy had gone straight to the kitchen to feed Snickers. With John gone, it seemed he was going to become like a damned doting mother to the dog.

The punishment seem to go on for hours, and with the lack of a watch or clock it probably had been. John rocked anxiously, itching to just be set free from his 'prison' and check on Justin. Who knows what Punk put him through, but judging from such horrendous cries, something Justin wished he never got himself into.

Growling under his breath, John reached forward to bang on the trap door once again, only to have it swing open and to hit nothing but air and fall forward. "Whoa, whoa there Johnny! Ya wouldn't want to do something you might regret in the future would ya?" Punk smiled down at the outraged Centation leader. "Shut up! What did you do to Justin!"

Humming at the question, Punk 'pondered' on where his lackey could possibly be. "Oh wait, when did the whereabouts of my men become any of your concern?" John downright glowed at the slicked haired bastard. "What do you have on him Punk?" Punk's new smile cracked open his mouth to show dangerous pearly whites. "Nothing...it's getting late John," John's eyes widened as Punk began closing the trap door once more. "I think it's about time you have a nice rest, see you in the morning."

John lunged for the door only for it to be slammed down on his hands, jamming his wrists. He hissed and rubbed them to sooth the pain. "You bastard..."

"Hey! What's wrong?" Barbie asked when she realized Randy didn't lock the door when he shut it in her face. "John's missing..." he finally confessed softly, his attention still on Snickers.

Barbie was in shock, this couldn't be true! "But how would anyone even be able to get him away from you?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood, only, her comment had made Randy physically flinch.

"I'm sorry... What happened?" she apologized, asking softly instead when she saw Randy's reaction to her previous question. "We were ganged up on... They knocked me out and so they were able to take John away... I don't know where to look for him..." Randy admitted softly, sadly. However, despite being sad about John missing, he was also pissed. Pissed at himself for being so weak, pissed that he wasn't able to protect John, and pissed that he couldn't find the one person that mattered the most to him.

"Jesus. Couldn't you have waited for me! I know you don't like me but damn! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get the desk clerk to tell me what room you were in?" Johnson said from Randy's still open doorway from where a previously pissed off Barbie had left it open. At the sound of his voice, Randy's muscled physically tensed. Emotion sharing time was over.

John sighed softly as he laid there, shrouded in darkness. He was both mentally and physical exhausted, yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and just let his mind drift of to a world without any sort of pain. With Randy doing god only knows what somewhere and Justin, he's hurt somewhere, the poor guy...

As his thoughts raced the hatchet opened just an inch without his knowledge. "John?" A familiar voice spoke so softly that John almost didn't quite catch it. "Justin?" John went to open the door fully but was stopped by Justin. "Don't! ….I don't really look to...appealing at the moment...wouldn't want to gross you out." The laugh that came after was hoarse and free of all humor. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. I was worried if Punk did something similar to you..."

"No...he didn't do anything to me." John looked down as he felt sorry for Justin, he wished Punk WOULD have done something to him, then maybe the South African would only have half pain. "That good." Justin actually sounded happy at the news. "I'm happy your not hurt..."

"Justin..." John pushed at the door lightly, only making the man on the other side press against it harder to stop him from opening it fully like he intended. "Let's get out of here Justin, me and you. We can get out of here and never have to look back! Then we can get the police to get Punk and his little fuck buddies! We would be free...you will finally be free."

Their was only silence, then a soft longing sigh. "I wish John...I really wish we could. But the security system they have at the front gate is top notch...we wouldn't be able to make it past...I should know." John flinched at the tone. "But...theirs always hope...for you at least John. I'll find some way to get you out of here ok?"

"Along with you?"

Justin didn't know how to answer that one, yes he wished for freedom, but John deserved it more then he did. "I guess we'll have to see on that one... I...I have to go now before I get into more trouble. Try and get at least a bit of rest, ok John?" John didn't know if he would be able to but for Justin, he'll try, just like he'll try and help. "Ok...Sleep well yourself kid." They both chuckled, they both knew Justin was far from a child. "Thanks John...Goodnight."

The door closed one last time for the night. Breathing from his nose John laid back against the hard wooden floor, closing his eyes he forced himself the sleep he rightfully deserved.

"It's not like I want you here anyway," Randy said harshly, coming out of the kitchen so Johnson didn't go searching through things he shouldn't be. Of course Barbie followed him and this only caused an unwanted action out of Johnson.

"Oh? Your boyfriend is missing so you decide to get a little something on the side while he's gone? I see you bat for both teams!" Johnson said, sounding "approving" that Randy "had someone else to have sex with". At first Randy was too dumbstruck that Johnson would even suggest such thing, but that emotion was quickly overcome with complete and utter rage, which caused Johnson to be once again acquainted with the floor, and another bloody nose.

"Randy!" Barbie gasped as she saw what he had done to the cop. "Now I know he had no right to say that but Jesus! You didn't have to punch him that hard! He'll be lucky if he doesn't have a broken nose," she finished as she went over to look at said man on the ground to check out his nose.

"Well, if big shot here isn't dating you, then I guess that means you're free for all. So baby, how do you feel about a guy that's been in a few fights?" Johnson asked, trying to put on his "charm".

This, of course, only got him slapped. Hard. By a WWE Diva. "Out. Now." Randy demanded. It was almost as if he was so pissed he just didn't even care anymore.

"Barbie, can we just talk tomorrow? Please?" Randy asked in a monotone voice, too tired and frustrated too be nicer. "Sure..." she said after a few moments of analyzing Randy's voice and posture. As she stood up from where she had smacked Johnson, she also left giving him a nice kick to his Johnson before walking out the door and back to her own room.

The next day rolled around, the crisp morning sun peeking through the windows, yet one person didn't get the privilege of meeting the wonderful light that is the sun. Nor was he greeted by any human being for the day. John was fine without the presence of Punk or any other loyal follower, it was Justin he wouldn't mind being able to have a conversation with. Yet their was no sign of life, not even a noise from above, no one to check on him, no one to even give him food when his stomach growled from hunger, nothing but silence.

The day after was different, their was signs of life then, on occasion someone would open his door for an occasional taunt, but that never stopped John from taunting back, the men would always be furious with him, but they dared not go against Punk's wishes. Sometimes John would get bits of bread or if Punk's was in a good mood, a plate of whatever they were having, but unfortunately that didn't happen very often.

Justin didn't come to visit him at all after such long day's. If John wasn't thinking about Randy, hid mind wold always wonder off to the gentle soul that was Justin, silently hoping nothing happened to him. He couldn't tell you how long he was forced to be cramped in his own personal 'room', all he knew was he'd been in there far to long.

John hissed and his eyes squeezed shut as light assaulted his sensitive baby blues. "Sorry about that Johnny." Two pairs of arm's gripped harshly at both his own. He yelped involuntarily as he was forcefully shoved out of his hole. "But it's time for step two." John growled at the smiling man. "Get the fuck off me!" Fighting against the two men he specifically remembered to be Otunga and Mason seemed to be more difficult then initially planned.

Walking away, Punk snapped his fingers signaling for both men to follow, dragging John along in their wake.

The next thing John knew he was pushed, none to gently, into an actual prison holding cell. Pulled from one hell hole right into another. "What's going on Punk?"

Man in question didn't answer, only flipping on a headset with specific coordinates already set, and phone in one hand already dialing. Pressing it against his ear he waited for an answer.

"It's been awhile...hasn't it Randy?"

"Out. Now." Randy repeated once Barbie was out of the room. "What the hell man?" Johnson voice had gone up a couple of notches thanks to Barbie's kick in the crotch, so he didn't sound the least bit intimidating. "Can't I even clean up?" "No. Didn't you get your own room? Now leave." Randy ordered, pretty much picking up and throwing the bleeding sore man out the door before closing said door and locking it this time. Randy went to bed with an arm wrapped around Snickers, his only link of being able to think a part of John was still with him.

The next day he had his talk with Barbie, explaining everything that had happened the previous day, and having it end with throwing Johnson out of his room, literally. This left him with a teary-eyed, laughing woman.

After his talk with Barbie about his situation, he had been waiting for the next call, any sort of news about John would have been welcome, but nearly a week had gone by, and nothing. Randy was beginning to get frantic and the COO had told him to take the time off until he had found John because he was getting too risky in the ring. So that left Randy with absolutely nothing to do but sit and watch Snickers and think about John and how he was doing. Then his phone started ringing. He was almost glad to see the Private Caller listed on his phone again and to hear the obviously hidden voice of the caller. "What have you done with John? Why did you wait so long to call? If you've hurt him I swear I'll-" he was cut off by the laughter of John's captor.

"Don't worry Randy, your little Johnny is safe," Punk paused in his speech to take a gander at his little captive. "Well for now anyway. I just called to tell you that today is your lucky day Randy! I'm feeling quite...hmm how should I put it," Biting his lower lip he searched for the correct term. "Generous? Yes! That's it!" He smirked as he heard Randy snort from the other end. "Well you see, I've separated you and John long enough haven't I? Nothing for a week I believe, I bet your very anxious aren't you dear Randy?" This time he revived a growl for his teasing. "So here's my gift to you Randy, here's John~ Don't waste you one phone call." Punk all but cooed as he handed the phone to a skeptic John.

Looking down at the phone, John was tempted to shove the phone away just to be able to disobey the man in front of him. But, he hadn't talked to Randy in so long... and he missed the man so much. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand to take the phone away from a deviously smiling Punk. Once his fingers were wrapped around the phone, Punk clamped down on his wrist, startling him. "Remember Johnny, no ratting me out ok? I'm, always watching." John shivered as those fingers slipped from his tainted wrist. Feeling his presence no longer needed, Punk made his way out, leaving John to talk to Randy in peace, and to think about the consequences of anything he might say.

That alone was enough to put John on edge. He looked down at the phone in his hands, just looking at it in awe. Finally he pressed it against his ear to greet the lover he missed dearly. "Hello?"

"John...?" Randy asked after a few seconds, his voice full of renewed hope as he heard his dearly missed boyfriend on the other line of the phone.

John released the unnoticed breath he'd been holding after hearing the gruff, almost exhausted sounding, voice of his lover. "Yea, it's me, the one and only." He smiled weakly, though Randy was no where near to see it, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "I miss you so much Randy..."

Randy had a soft smile at John's reply of "the one and only", but it didn't last at the older's next statement of missing him. "I know... I miss you too... I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to find you yet..." Randy was beginning to sound more and more depressed. Depressed that he wasn't able to be there for John when he really needed him the most.

"Do you know who your kidnapper is?" Randy asked softly. Although, he guessed that even if John did know who it was that he wouldn't be able to tell Randy anything as important as that... It would just be too easy...

John paused, should he tell Randy? Call CM Punk on his bluff? Was it even a bluff? So many unanswered questions pounded through his skull. John made his decision, taking the safe route but still telling truth in his statement. "I do, but if I told you then...I don't know what they'd do to you. I don't know what their planning, all I know is we're not gonna get outta this unscathed if we don't come up with at least something to work with."

Randy wanted to know so bad who had his John. But he also knew that John was telling the truth, he could hear it in his voice. The worry. The concern. "Do you know where you are? Maybe I could come find you... Also...I'll probably have some unwanted company in tow as well..." Randy finished dryly. Even in the week with no contact about John's well-being or his whereabouts, Randy still hadn't managed to get rid of Johnson... Even when he did manage to do some rather disturbing things to him, disturbing in Randy's mind at least. It just wasn't as fun without John there to either laugh at him or scold him for his actions...

"I would like to know that myself... Once we were separated I woke up with a blindfold on so I couldn't see my surrounding's for awhile, but it was removed after awhile and I seemed to be in some big warehouse type place." Groaning, John cupped his forehead with his palm, trying to recall the next events. "Then I had, possibly, chloroform shoved against my nose...I still don't know what it smells like." John joked lightly, trying to lessen the dense mood surrounding him. "Then I was shoved into a box like containment cell, don't know where, but all I was informed was that it was sound proof..." Ending his explanation there, John pondered if he should at least come out about knowing Randy was there, so close yet so far away, but John knew if he informed his lover with such information then Randy would beat himself up even worse then before. John knows how much Randy is fighting to save him, telling him he missed such a chance would be like condemning a man who was falsely accused.

Randy was enraged that John had been treated in such a way, even if it wasn't technically physical abuse it didn't matter. He was still mad at himself for not being able to help either. Then a thought dawned on him which he immediately asked John, "Why would they make it soundproof?"

Swallowing dryly, John searched for anyway out of such a situation he was now currently residing in. Seeing none without actually LIEING to Randy, he sighed a bitter sigh. "I suppose...it's because...they didn't want you to hear me while you were searching their hide out..."


	14. Chapter 14

Randy physically paled at John's statement even though said man couldn't see it. "What do you mean...? So I couldn't hear you...?" Randy asked slowly, almost as if he didn't even want to know the answer to his own questions.

Biting his lower lip, John formulated an explanation. "I...well, whenever I was held, I could hear everything, my surrounds, whats going on outside, everything. And Randy...I heard you come in, I heard you...but I couldn't do anything...And god I don't know if it was just my imagination but it sounded like you were right above me too!"

Now Randy was not only pale, and feeling sick to his stomach, but he had completely stilled as well. "Are you still in the same warehouse? Have they moved you since that day?" Randy asked seriously. Stalker (officer) or not, Randy was going to go back for John.

"The only thing they've done that's particularly new is that they took me from the box into a...I think it's a holding cell. It's still in the place I'm being held captive, I know that for sure." Did Randy know where he was? And if he did, could he be saved just like that? Was Punk making it that easy? What the hell is this to him?

"I'll be there soon. Stay on the phone with me," Randy commanded as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door, Johnson close on his heels. Even though they could be...civil in each other's presence, Randy still wasn't thrilled about having him around. But that didn't matter, now he had a chance to finally save John and that's exactly what he was gonna do. Or so he hoped.

John snickered. "Like I'd hang up at a time like this. Just...watch yourself when you get here. I don't trust this one bit Randy." Letting out a low breath, the proud leader of Cenation paced the length of the cell, every once in awhile jiggling the bar's to confirm is any of the metal was loose enough to pull apart. So far, negative results.

Randy recognized John's concern with a small huff but he didn't take it into consideration as he was too concerned with being able to see John, much less the possibility of being able to rescue him.

Before Johnson even knew what was happening, Randy was already in his car speeding off. Johnson wasn't happy about having to break more laws at Randy's expense to catch up with said wrestler. At the same time, he finally came to the realization that only one thing would get Randy moving that fast at this time. John.

"Dylan, I think we have a lead. It looks like Randy's headed back to that warehouse from last week. He's driving like a madman. Sorry sir but I have to hang up so I can follow him," we're Johnson's last words to his boss before hanging up to put both hands on the steering wheel and keeping Randy in his sights. He was right in his assumption that Randy was returning to the warehouse. Was John there when they were last here? Where had he been hiding if so?

Their was a long silence between John and Randy, John stayed quite knowing Randy was driving like speed racer and NEEDED his concentration, even if the man would deny such a thing. So instead of talking John preoccupied his time checking every nook and cranny of the cell. He'd admit this, whoever put this son'uva bitch together made SURE whoever was on the inside couldn't escape unless that cell door was willingly opened for the occupant to be released.

Anticipation and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he listened to Randy's car engine die out, a slam of a door following suit. Randy was here, now it was time to see how things unfold.

"Are you still there?" Randy asked hesitantly just after slamming his car door shut. Of course, right after he asked John the question, Johnson pulled in next to him, having to slam on his breaks and make the tires squeal as he came to a stop, obviously not used to driving so fast.

"Of course I-" John hissed as he pulled the phone away from his ear as that reached squealing pierced his eardrum. Blinking away his confusion he held the phone back to his ear. "What the hell was that!"

"My personal stalker," Randy replied curtly. Before he explained any further, and before he got an ass-chewing on his speeding, he was in the warehouse and searching for John. "John? Where are you?" he called, closing his phone which effectively hung up on John. He probably should have thought that through and waited for an answer before he did that.

"Stalker? What? RANDY!" John growled in frustration as the realization that he was hung up on dawned on him. Did that man ever know the meaning of a warning? Sighing he dropped the phone, caring less if it smashed into a thousand pieces at his feet. Gripping tightly to a pair of bar's he listened quietly for any sign that Randy was near. "Randy...!" Shouldn't their be a lot more noise then this? ….Where the hell was everyone?

"John?" Randy tried calling out again, ignoring the officer that was once again on his heels trying to bitch him out. "John where are you?" Randy tried again, this time a little louder. He could have sworn this was the same warehouse as last time!

John sighed sorrowfully as he was greeted with nothing but silence for only god knows how long. For a moment he'd actually almost given up hope, that is, until a muffled sound was able to be sensed by his sensitive ears. Perking up at the sound he called out to Randy once again. All sense of logic flew out the window, the only thing in mind was being able to see the lover he's been missing since he was captured.

"John?" Randy called louder, thinking he had heard his name called, or at least, if it wasn't his name someone had at least said something.

John smiled broadly as he heard his name being called just a bit louder then before. "Randy! Over here! Randy!"

"John!" Randy whispered aloud, almost sounding breathless due to a release of a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I'm coming!" he called again, full out sprinting to where he heard John's voice come from.

His body was tingling with excitement, John was once again filled with renewed hope. Mind flashing with wonderful scenario's, all them leading up to after he is rescued. Finally he was getting out of here, suspicion be damned.

"Randy!" John called out one last time, hoping to lead the other man right to him, hands gripping the bars until the knuckles to the whitest of pure snow.

Randy heard his name being called again and almost felt breathless. He was so close. Finally he could see John again.

"John!" he called to the slightly older male once again as he came into view of said wrestler. He really was in a holding cell type of thing. "Are you okay?" he asked, breathless from finally seeing John again and his sprint to find John. Finally, he could see and talk to John face to face once again.

John's heart exploded from the seam's, the amount of joy he felt there at that precise moment was unfathomable. "Yea..." He added meekly, all the words he wanted to say jumbled up at the tip of his tongue.

For a moment though, he swear he heard... Johnson came barging in seconds later, panting in complete exhaustion. John rose a brow at the man for a split second before turning his attention to Randy with a questioning look. "Stalker?"

Randy smirked as John guessed it on the first try. "Unfortunately," his voice carrying his smirk. "God I've missed you," Randy said after a moment, the sadness lacing his voice.

Frown etching across his features, John reached out a hand through a gap between the bar's to take hold of Randy's hand, tangling their fingers together tightly. The skin contact made heat pool across his flesh where the Randy's skin touched his, to say the least, John was positively glowing. "I've missed you too Randy..."

Randy felt warmth spread throughout his body, not only at John's words, but at his touch as well. With his free hand, he reached through the bars to caress John's cheek before pulling him towards the bars to kiss him gently, not even caring his stalker was still present. He could feel the cool metal of the bars against his cheeks which bothered him, but he would have to deal with it until John was finally freed from this place. Then John would get more than just a chaste kiss. He would get long, deep kisses as Randy said how much he loved John over and over again.

A slight cough was heard from somewhere behind Randy and to his left, making his features turn into a glare as he looked at Johnson. "If you don't like it there are plenty of options. You can leave, turn around, or even simply ignore it... Unless you'd like another broken nose," Randy drawled on "broken" so Johnson would get his point.

John sighed happily into the small, disturbed by the bars, kiss. He's missed Randy, missed his warm hands, missed his sweet caresses, and missed those gentle kisses like the one he was experiencing right now. If their was one thing he didn't miss, it would have to be that mouth of his, but at this moment, he didn't feel the need to scold his lover for such rude commentary that was directed at the police officer, though the man DID deserve such treatment. "Sorry, he tends to get a little testy when I get kidnapped."

Now if you knew John, you'd know he was far from being rude to those he just met, but he was subtle, and if you read in between the lines you would realize that John Cena had just told you to shut the fuck up for he was not in the mood for bullshit.

Randy turned to John, not quite sure whether he should be proud, surprised or satisfied that he was finally rubbing off on John. He settled for a smirk instead. "When you are able to piss off John when you've only just met him, you must really be asking for a beating," Randy's attention had returned to Johnson as he drawled on really. Only this time, his words could have been perceived as teasing. John's words, even though he was still behind bars, had definitely lightened Randy's mood. Let's hope Johnson didn't sour it once again.

Sometimes John's surprised at what comes out of his own mouth. Shaking his head he jingled the bar's to signal the two men in the rooms attention. "I'm happy to see you and all, but I'd really like to get out of this cage if you don't mind?"

"I called for back up on the way over here, they should be here shortly," Johnson said after a moment of hesitation from surprise. Randy held back his urge to make a snide comment of Johnson actually being able to do something right for once. See, he could be nice too!

Making a bit of an annoyed expression, John had to hold down a bit of a growl at the feeling of being ignored. "Yeah, awesome, out now, please!" He spat through clenched teeth. Hey he's been stuck in this hell for a week and so-so days, he was ALLOWED to be a bit testy.

"We don't know how to open it, otherwise the door would have been busted down the moment I saw you," Randy tried to soothe, placing a hand tenderly against John's cheeks, his voice just as soft, holding a bit of his pain at once again not being able to do anything.

John's face fell at the new's. Of course Randy couldn't just break the door down! He may have been a strong man, but no one, not even the Randy Orton could blaze through steel. Sighing softly he leaned into the touch. "Maybe...theirs at least _something_ lying around that you could pick the lock with?" With eyes filled with hope, he looked at Randy for any indication that his idea was a good one.

Randy gave a small nod that it was a good idea before turning his head to command Johnson, "Since you're still here, _you_ can go and search for something. Even once the other cops arrive you can keep looking, because I bet you didn't tell them John was locked up?" Randy manage to make it a question as he asked with an arched brow, already knowing his own question to be true.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me where _we_ we're going, nor did you tell me John was locked up. I only relayed to them my suspicions about where we were going," Johnson retorted, only throwing Randy off-guard temporarily.

"Did you expect me to just hang up on John, who I haven't heard from in over a week and who I _love_, to talk to someone who I strongly dislike and wish to break his nose a second time?" Randy asked, his anger beginning to flare up at the implication of hanging up on John before Randy was sure that John was even here in the first place. His last statement though caused Johnson to shut up as well as get a little red in the face, presumably from anger, before stalking off to cool himself down. A wise choice on his part.

Looking at the presumably young cops shrinking form, John couldn't help but actually feel a bit sorry for the guy. He didn't know what he did to deserve the testy side of Randy, but still, the guy seemed to be trying his best. But still, John was curious. "What did he do?"

Randy looked back at John and looked to be seriously thinking over his answer of whether to actually tell the other wrestler or not. He knew John would probably see it as a petty reason for Randy to continue to act the way he was, but he just couldn't help it. "He insulted the fact that I'm a gay professional wrestler," he finally said after a few moments of serious contemplation. He knew he couldn't hide anything as petty as that from John, it wouldn't be worth the effort.

John's eyes narrowed in the slightest, he didn't think it was petty far from it actually. The only way he would think it was petty was if he himself was in the situation, but when you mess with one of John Cena's loved ones it's like the feeling of remorse is sprayed clean from his conscience. "And here I was feeling bad about how you were treating him." Smiling softly he took Randy's rough hand in his. "If he say's anything like that again, well I guess he'll have to worry about a pair of black eyes to go along with that broken nose."

Randy's relief shone clear in his eyes but he didn't let it show in his body. However, a small smile graced his lips as John mentioned giving Johnson a pair of black eyes, the thought even managed to make him laugh softly, which was amazing given their current situation. "God, I love you," Randy said softly, the smile still on his face as he reached his hand up to once again cup John's cheek lovingly.

Of course, that would be the moment the police officers decided to show up and interrupt them. Although, it's amazing they didn't make enough noise to alert the two wrestlers of their oncoming presence. Police these days just didn't seem to have the quietness they once did when in these kinds of situations.

Smiling softly, John kissed the palm of his lovers hand ever so gently, kissing just right about his pulse point, his own physical version of kissing the man in front of him's heart. "I love y-" His sentence was cut off, the police finally rearing their heads around the corner.

The hand slipped from his cheek, and for a moment John wished for the police just to go away, but that was soon replaced with excitement. He was getting out of here, no jokes, real freedom.

Randy finally let the hope he had been feeling, ever since he heard John's voice, flare up and be seen not only in his eyes but in his body language as well. "It's about time you guys got here. Johnson's looking for something to help get John out of this damned cage." And that's exactly what Randy saw it as. A cage.

"Why aren't you helping him?" One of the officers asked out of honest curiosity. "I'm not even going to justify that question with an answer," Randy answered with a glare. If they thought for one second Randy was going to leave John's side after having been away from him for so long, they were sorely mistaken.

Officer Dylan ignored his fellow officers squabbling around, instead he took his time to study the lock. There was nothing special about it, just a normal built in cell lock. Rolling his eyes at the armature display, he unsheathed his gun from it's holster and shot one bullet point blank into the key hole.

Jumping at the sudden sound, John looked at the cell door as it slowly creaked opened. Officer Dylan stood there with a proud look, which he rightfully deserved to show. Heart pounding in his chest John made his way to the door. He was finally going to get out of here!

Well, that's what he thought at least.

At first it felt like he'd just lost his footing, tripping forward as if not paying attention to his surroundings. But, he kept falling, not forwards but, downward. John's eyes widened as he looked down, he was falling down a shoot, a trap door. He opened his mouth and screamed as he fell into another abyss.

Randy only jumped slightly, but not enough for anyone to tell and be able to hold it against him, when Dylan fired his gun to break the lock. Of course, if Randy had had a video camera, or even just a regular camera at the time, he would have paid good money for the dumbfounded looks on the other officers faces. Which also meant he had to stifle a laugh as well.

John was finally free.

He would finally be able to come home never have to deal with this again. He's falling.

And they could just go back- Wait. What?

_He's. Falling._

"John!" Randy called as his mind finally registered that John wasn't, in fact, escaping, but he was falling. Down a hole. That was pitch black after about 15 feet. If not for Officer Dylan holding him from jumping down the hole to save John, stupidly, Randy would have readily followed the echoes of the scream that would now haunt his nightmares. Even if it meant he likely would have hurt John in the process.

"You have to let me go after him!" he tried explaining to the officer holding him back from, decidedly, doing something stupid. "No. There's nothing you can do for him now. We know that he's here somewhere. We'll find him," The officer was trying to be rational. Fuck rational. Randy wanted to know John was okay now. Not in however many days it would likely take to find him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold = Randy's POV**

_Italics = Flashback_

John's back connected with solid concrete, he groaned and rolled from side to side as if that would lessen the pain he felt. A warm hand touched his shoulder, instincts taking over John curled his hand into a tight fist, pulling it back and getting ready to flatten whoever touched him. The person recoiled and fell back away from him. John looked closely at the person and instantly regretted his actions. Justin was not even a foot away from him, shivering with wild eyes as if someone had pulled a gun on him.

"Oh shit...Justin..." Justin shook his head and put his hand up to stop John's onslaught of apologizes. "It's fine, I should have known better."

"Oh isn't this precious~" A small echo of a single man clapping followed the statement. "So, did the hope taste good while it lasted?" The smirk on Punk's face made John lose it.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly as he charged the man. But of course the other members of this, Nexus, intervened.

Otunga went for a midsection tackle, but John sidestepped and the chocolate skinned man fell face first into the floor. Mason went for his own choke hold but, fueled by rage, John bent the fingers away from his throat and landed his fist into the abed gut in front of him. This left Punk open, but he didn't flinch at the advance, oh no, he stood rooted to his spot with that same smirk John hated with every fiber of his being.

Pulling back his arm, he readied his finishing blow. Just as his fist was ready to connect, his blind side was taken full advantage of. He fell to the floor with Otunga atop him, pinning him to the floor. John cursed at him and struggled all the way, he could have easily flipped the lawyer boy off of him if it wasn't for Mason who came in as Otunga's reinforcement.

Punk chuckled behind gauzed up wrist, "Justin, be a dear and put our personal boy scout to sleep will you? We best get out of here, don't need the company." Justin bit his lip and closed his eyes, he didn't want to cause anymore harm to John, the man had been through enough. But he'd been through enough as well, he has the scars, old and fresh, to prove it. Thinking it'd be safe for the both of them, Justin pulled out a cloth and doused it with chloroform. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the struggling wrestlers, and just like ripping off a band-aid, Justin shoved the cloth against John's nose, and the struggling ceased.

**"Look, Randy. This may be hard but as long as John is alive, he'll be okay. We'll find him and he'll be able to recover from whatever injury he might have gotten from the fall. We don't know how far down it is and if you just jump down after him, despite the possibility of you landing on him, you could also break a leg or whatever else. What good would you be then?" Dammit. Dylan had a point... **

**"At least I would know John was okay," Randy still said defiantly, his only reply being a sigh from Dylan. However, he did relax slightly in Dylan's grip, enough so that Dylan dropped his arms to his sides knowing that Randy was past the idiotic "being-the-hero-and-jumping-after-John-only-to-hurt-myself" stage.**

**"So what do we do now...?" Randy asked, one of the only times in his life where he was honestly hesitant about something he should be doing. The main one obviously being trying to figure out if John actually liked him back however many years ago. **

**"We search the building. Head to toe. There has to be something we missed... Some secret door or something that will lead to a floor below us..." Dylan said sincerely, not commenting on the obvious hesitation in Randy's voice and body language. **

"**What? You couldn't figure that out on your own? Didn't you ever go to college?" Of course, Johnson had come back as soon as he heard the gunshot earlier, but he had kept quiet until now. Randy just looked at him with what some would call "dead eyes." He gave his eyes no life as he stared blankly at Johnson, not having the energy right now to be mad. He had come so close to having John back in his arms, and with Johnson always at his back for the past week, Randy had become used to his stupid remarks and he was steadily becoming able to ignore them.**

John stopped struggling yes, but he fought to stay awake. He groaned and babbled as he was thrown carelessly over a broader, solid shoulder. Taking a wild guess, it seemed Mason was the lucky man who got to lug John around, much to John's chagrin.

His eyelids dropped, the chloroform spreading like wildfire in his body. He needed to stay awake, there could be a moment, just a sliver of a chance he could get away. Though he was tired and weak, his voice could be his ticket out of this mess. Just one sound of help and he could-

"Oh this won't do..." A swift blow to the left side of his temple made John see stars before blackness enveloped him.

"Why'd you do that!?" Justin exclaimed, He knew John was awake, but the man wouldn't be after the drug successfully reached his central nervous system. He just gave him enough for him to fall asleep slowly, too much could kill someone instantly.

Punk gave Justin and insidious look, "We don't need him calling out. He's got a big mouth." Punk smirked at a small past memory of when he kissed said big mouth, right before being tossed into rain puddles that is. He knew it wasn't going to be **that** easy, if it was then this game wouldn't even be worth playing, "Well what are you all waiting for? An invitation? Go!"

The youngest of the group fell behind as he, for a moment, just watched the cold hearted group walk amongst themselves. He could just go get help for John, he could free him. But it could also lead to the death of many. Justin didn't know what other traps were among this place, and Punk wasn't an idiot, his plan's could just lead him into his own suicide. Feeling as weak as ever, Justin dragged himself along so he wouldn't lose sight of his "team".

**"Dude... That's fuckin' creepy..." Johnson remarked to Randy's look as he started backing away. "Were you expecting it to be sexy? Because I hate to break it to you, but in case you haven't been paying attention, I kind of already _love_ my boyfriend. Why would I break up with him for someone who has been nothing but annoying and trying, and failing might I add, to hurt me," Randy asked, his voice sounding as if he might honestly be confused. **

**"Sorry pretty boy. You might bat for the other team but I'm as straight as they come," Johnson had flushed slightly at the implication that he was acting the way he was because he had "wanted" Randy.**

The group of kidnappers walked in such a slow fashion Justin thought for a moment that time was slowing. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Punk wanted to be spotted. Oh wait, that's probably exactly what he wanted. Suddenly the team froze in place, Justin halting his movements as well, and thanks to his reflexes, didn't slam face first into anyone.

"Boy's I want you all to hurry up to the "escape vehicle" without me." This seemed to cause an uproar among their little group. Punk tisked as he waved his hands lazily. "Don't worry," smiling almost softly, he sauntered his way to John's unconscious form. Reaching out he gripped at the loose dog tags that he would always wear where ever he went. Scraping his thumb nail over the bumps of each small in-scripted words, Punk yanked the necklace apart and held it freely in his hands. "I'll be right behind you in no time."

Justin could only watch as their "leader" detached himself from the group and went on his own. He furrowed his brows, knowing whatever Punk was up to couldn't be good.

**Randy's question only caused the rest of the police force that had arrived with them to laugh at Johnson's expense, giving the man catcalls and offering to let Johnson do...other things. This only made Johnson's face light aflame with embarrassment and probably part anger as well. Which he would likely end up taking out on Randy.**

**"Boys! That's enough!" Dylan called to the team, going into "top gun" mode. "Johnson clearly is only after Randy. Why would he take you up on your sexual offers?" Scratch that, Dylan was teasing him too. This made the entire team bust up laughing as Johnson just stared with his mouth agape at Dylan's own teasing words.**

**Randy guessed it was just a way for them to relieve the tension they felt about his own anger that would soon be taken out on someone or even something if he didn't have John back. And soon.**

**However, he quickly came out of his own thoughts when he heard the laughter/chuckles die down almost immediately and guns being brought up to attention, pointing at someone behind him. Turning around, he saw a dark figure approaching from the shadows, not quite able to figure out who it was because he, definitely a he, was keeping mostly to the shadows. The next thing he saw was Dylan stand in front of him as if to keep him from doing anything rash. Only then did he realize he already had his fists clenched and ready for a fight. **

Punk looked on, his amusement levels high as all guns automatically clicked and pointed in his general direction. One movement, one single sneeze, and his brains could be splattered all across the wall, everything could just end right there. There was no gun fire, no crimson streaks with squishy pink splotches to decorate the wall behind him, because cops were all about justice. Even if a cold killer was looking them in the face, they weren't allowed to shoot unless provoked, something Punk had always saw...reckless but nonetheless, comical.

His eyes trained on Randy, watching his fists clench tightly in anger, his skin seething with tension, just waiting to strike. A wicked smile flashed across his face, slowly his hand reached into his pocket, a sign to the cops that he was opting to use deadly force against them.

All of their hands held steady to their gun, fingers flat against the trigger, yet not a single shot was blown. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" They demanded. "Don't fucking move." Now that was just rude~ But Punk doesn't like to follow many rules, if any for that matter, all that mattered where his rules, his goals, and his rewards.

Pulling his hand from his pocket everyone shifted their gaze for the briefest of moment to the tags in his hand, all except dear Randy, who's eye's only widened as he stared at the all too familiar dog tags in his hand. Good, he should be worried, a look that actually made the man seem attractive, huh who knew Randy Orton could even be attractive.

His chest rumbled in silent glee as he dropped the dog tags beside him, making all the guns in the room twitch with anxiety. The situation looking seemingly controlled, a few of the cops began their advances, pulling out the metal cuffs that are supposed to leave him powerless and struggling for freedom. How cute.

Another dark chuckle filled the room, with a flick of his thumb a small pellet flew across the room. It slammed against the harsh ground and smoke filled the room, successfully blinding all peace bringers, and supposed do-gooders in the room. Gagging and coughing, their eyes squinted through the thick sheen of smoke, trying to make out and outline, shadow, anything of the culprit. But as everything cleared, and vision was repaired, they all soon realized that they had been fooled once more.

**Randy was absolutely seething as the only thing he could see now was red. He didn't know who had touched him first, but he knew they were now laying on the ground out cold from a swift punch to the face. After that he just blacked out in his rage, he didn't know what he was doing or who he was hitting, but he repeatedly felt his fists connect with someone or something.**

**It had taken every single officer of the law that was there to hold Randy down. Dylan didn't even have time to react as one of the members of his team tried to give Randy a comforting hand only to be laying on the floor in a heap in the next second. Randy's eyes were blown and out of focus and he probably didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. To anyone else looking that didn't know the situation, they would think he was 'roided out on drugs and it was reacting badly with him. Dylan watched a couple more of his team try to reason with Randy and get him to calm down but nothing seemed to be working as they tried, and many failed, to dodge the punches the were carelessly, but accurately, being thrown in their general direction.**

**"Grab his arms!" He barked orders at the men still trying to reason with the wrestler. They only succeeded in getting thrown off after a couple of still moments, making them think they had solved the problem.**

**Under any other circumstances, Dylan would have been sighing in annoyance, but he had to figure out how to calm Randy down instead. He did the only thing he could think of with most of his men moaning and groaning on the floor at Randy's feet. He jumped on the wrestler's back and quickly put him in a choke hold, locking his legs around Randy's waist so he couldn't be thrown off. Dylan may not have been the tallest or the strongest of his men, but he held tact when it came to fist-to-fist fighting.**

**"Randy! Randy calm the fuck down! We'll find John. Whoever that was, he wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt John if he saw you like this!" None of his words seemed to be having any effect so he decided to change his tactic. "Would John want you to be reacting this way?" That got an immediate response as Randy faltered in his attempt to throw Dylan off of him and get free of the choke hold. What Dylan could see from his viewpoint, Randy's eyes also seemed to focus slightly, as if some of his consciousness was coming back to the world of the living. Good, this might work anyway.**

**"Just think about John, being with you again. Seeing his face again," he felt Randy start to slack and the tension begin to leave his body, but Dylan didn't release his grip on his choke hold until Randy had hit the ground and was out; for a few minutes at least. **

Unbeknownst to the room full of police, Punk hadn't even left the building, far from it actually. If one of the cops actually had the brain capacity to just turn their head, or search around, they could clearly see him peeking around the corner, but as fate would have it, they were too busy dealing with a hulked out Randy who seemed to be bringing nothing but pain and destruction to everyone around him.

The sight was a thing of pure chaotic beauty, clearly everyone knew about Randy's anger issues, but knowing just _what_ button to push was a natural talent Punk thrived on. It took his full willpower not to burst with laughter that was building as Randy left another helpless cop to cry on the floor as blood gushed from, not only his nose, but mouth as well.

Sadly all fun must come to an end.

It was surprising to actually see a cop with not only brains, but some sort of brawn to back it up. Though Punk didn't expect the scene he still had to nod his head impressed with how he handled the intense situation. He would have liked to have seen maybe a few broken bones tossed into the equation, but hey, who doesn't like seeing Randy put in a choke hold?

Seeing things taking a turn for the better, Punk decided it was time to actually exit this shithole of a hide out.

With a malicious grin, he twirled his keys around his index finger, not even caring if the jingle of metal brought attention to himself. Lesson of today kids, cops are idiots, and as soon as they even caught onto the small sound and even tried to make their way toward him, he would have already been long gone.

As he made his way to the vehicle, it brought a little joy to his heart to see not only John still knocked unconscious, but poor innocent little Justin watching him like a cute lost little puppy hoping for their master to wake up. Placing himself in the passenger's seat, he lowered his hood just a bit more to shield his eyes from the light of day. Crossing his arms, he settled comfortably in the seat.

"Take is slow Otunga. If I wake up to even a single bump, it's your head." Punk didn't even need to look, easily he could feel the tension riding off his little lackey like two trains about to collide.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled slowly, not exactly sure on just how to word anything when in the presence of their notorious leader.

Punk smiled at that, fear was exhilarating, and soon enough he will have John to fear the power he holds. Once that goal is completed, he'll finally get what he's working so hard to achieve...

**Randy started to come to about 10 minutes later. The only thing he saw when he opened his eyes was darkness and a ceiling that went really high up. And then Dylan's face right in front of his, obscuring his vision of the ceiling.**

**"What-?" He didn't bother finishing his own sentence as he just looked up at Dylan feeling dumb and confused and not wanting to voice it.**

**"I think you blacked out from rage. I've seen it happen a couple of times but usually the people were on drugs. Seeing as you're a professional wrestler and drug tests are required, I'm pretty sure you weren't drugged up, just pissed," Dylan took the time to explain, even though Randy really hadn't cared about most of it.**

**"John..." Randy said as he tried to sit up quickly, causing his head to spin from lack of oxygen to his brain.**

**Dylan just pushed him back down and explained once again, "I had to put you in a choke hold in order to get you to stop mutilating my officers."**

John awoke suddenly to an intense cold rushing over his entire face and chest. He rose up, sputtering, and coughing up water that he managed to suck down in surprise.

"Wakie wakie." The voice of one of his captures, Mason, sang along and he tossed the bucket carelessly to the side, making John groan at the echo of each loud clank.

The blinding light made everything hard to see, everyone/thing was nothing more than splotches that blended in with the background. John raddled his head, rubbing his eyes to try and adjust to the bright lights that hung from the ceiling.

Finally, his vision once again intact, he took a moment to scan his surroundings, noting that everything was new and much more crowded than the last place they inhabited. "Oh goodie, a new place...a much smaller place," he mumbled irritably, knowing this meant and even smaller living space for these fuckers to stash him in.

"Yeah, cops decided to stink up the last place, so we thought a little moving was in order," Mason grinned before walking away from John entirely. Aw and here John thought he was actually going to finally get a stimulating conversation.

Letting loose air from his lips, John leaned back on his arms, furniture was around but he didn't even want to think about sitting on it, who knows what these creeps do in their free time. So instead he stayed where he was, just replaying today's events one more time.

There Randy was, in all his glory, so close he could touch him, and he had. He finally got to kiss those lips he's been dying to kiss for awhile now. Hold his hand...talk to him... The door was open, he was going to finally be free, only for it to get ripped prematurely from his hands and come crashing down like the cold, harsh reality that it was.

A small tear began to make a trail down John's cheek, quickly he raised his hand and cupped the side of his face. He didn't show weakness the first time he got here, and he'd be damned if he showed it now.

**"Mutilating?" Randy asked confused, once his head stopped spinning from trying to sit up. **

**"When you were in your fit of rage you swung at anyone that got too close to you. Meaning my officers. Now they're sporting some rather harsh broken noses and couple of 'em were knocked out entirely. They're all awake now, but I had to send them back to the office because I didn't think they were too thrilled about what happened," Dylan said, Randy bet he was getting tired of explaining things to him once again.**

**"And Johnson?" Randy asked, internally hoping he was one of the ones Randy "took his rage out on."**

**"Yeah, Johnson got in the way too," Dylan answered, frowning at the smirk that appeared on Randy's face.**

**"Does that mean he's gonna be off my case too? Because I think just about anyone would be more tolerable than him at this point," Randy asked hopefully, smirk still in place at finally having an excuse to punch Johnson, he only wished he had been aware of the fact that he had punched the man and the reaction Johnson must have had to being punched by him.**

**"I'll see what I can do. But not because you want him gone. I'm not sure how much more bitching I can take from him anymore, especially after today," Dylan explained, his own frown still in place.**

**"Great. Now then, where the Hell is the guy that took John?" Randy asked, getting serious once again. **

John stayed put as moments of life flashed before him, past, present, and even future possible events. He was tired of this situation entirely, if he knew there was even a single chance of just dashing off, he would do so. But he knew what Punk was capable of, the traps he took his time to set. Though he was positive the man-napping psycho wouldn't kill him, he still didn't want to take a chance of tripping off a wire and a gun appearing out of nowhere to blow his kneecaps to kingdom come.

Ok...so maybe he watches too many horror movies, but still!

As he sat and pondered on his best course of action, he failed to notice the only sane person within this god forsaken group walk up behind him.

His body gave a jolt as a warm hand pressed against his shoulder, startling him out of his stupor. Looking up he couldn't hide the sigh of relief as Justin looked down at him with the slightest bit of concern.

"Thank god it's you..."

Justin couldn't help but smile lightly at the comment. "Yeah, only me." With a light chuckle his eyes darted around the room in a quick scan before sitting next to John.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you back there..." His head fell in shame as he remembered the choice he made, choosing to put the chloroform soaked cloth against John's nose, forcing him into a dead sleep he didn't want to take.

"Don't do that to yourself." John consoled. Considering the situation, if he was in the same position this man was in, he probably would have done the same thing. Him and Justin, they were on the same boat here, captured and caged men, but with different circumstances. Why was he here anyway?

"Justin...why are you here?" The man's body froze at the question, making John grow more curious by the second. "I mean, I know I've asked before but I never did get an answer from you... I know if things were different I wouldn't be pestering, but you're the only one I can trust in this personal hell Justin."

"I know you trust me too, maybe if you tell me, we can help each other out, I want to get you out of here just as much as I want to get out myself."

Their was a long pregnant pause before Justin could even work up the courage to even think about his reasoning for being here. He did trust John, who couldn't trust John? The man was saint, no matter what the media or ignorant fans dished up. He wanted out, he wanted freedom, here could be his chance, he had to take it.

"I...I promised...I promised Wade I'd stay alive..."

**Dylan froze in place, his muscles singing with tension at Randy's question, "He got away... We're not sure where he went to. After the smoke cleared and we finally got you to calm down, only a couple of my men were left standing and I had them search the perimeter. They didn't find anything except for John's dog tags that the bastard dropped earlier..." Dylan explained, carefully watching Randy's expression as his own body began to sing with tension at Dylan's words. **

**"Where are they?" Randy asked stiffly, his eyes losing what little humor they had left after getting news of Johnson not being on his case anymore. Wordlessly, Dylan pointed over at the other end of the building where John's kidnapper had previously been standing.**

**"I thought you might like to get them yourself... Although, if we take them back to the station, we might be able to lift a fingerprint from them if you're willing to give it a chance," Dylan suggested as Randy was already up on his feet and walking over to John's dog tags.**

**Lifting them up by the chain, he finally let his pained expression show, but only to the dog tags. God how he missed John... Schooling his features once again, he turned and walked back toward Dylan, wearing stony expression once again.**

**"I think that would be best," he said, not bothering to stop once he got to Dylan and instead continued on his way back out the door and to the outside once again. **

A brief pass of confusion crossed John's features, why would Justin have to promise such a thing? Better question, where was Wade as all this madness circulated around the supposed one person he wanted to survive this?

"Probably doesn't make much sense at the moment, but..." Another pause in speech passed as Justin sat and pondered on his next choice of words. "I know, Wade wasn't the nicest of guys... heh I know I wasn't either, some just called me the love sick puppy that followed Wade's every whim. I can't confirm, or even deny such an accusation, because if push came to shove, I probably would kill for that man if he asked me to."

Such a thing being said should have put John on edge considering his situation, but if he was honest with himself, he understood. Everyone had their preferences when it came to being in a relationship, but there's one thing true relationships have in common, when it comes to the one they love there is nothing in this world that would keep them apart.

"Justin..." John whispered the name, afraid if he spoke too loudly he might even scare the skittish man away. "What happened?"

Justin looked up at him with a pair of cold blank eyes, his emotions finally besting him as he recalled the moment of his life he wished he could just suppress.

"It happened close to a year ago now. We were going back stage, to out locker room, just the usual daily routine."

"_Good job out there boys!" Wade cheered with pride for his team. The Nexus has grown in not only numbers, but universally as well. More people knew about them, finally they all were getting the recognition they deserved, and if there happened to be a few casualty's on the way, then so be it. _

"_Did you see the look on Kofi's face?! I hope my tivo recorded that because I could watch that scene all day long!" Otunga bellowed with glee as all the members exchanged high fives and various other encouraging gestures._

_Justin was at his usual spot at Wade's side with their shoulders giving the occasional brush. Not many knew about them which was fine by their standards, their group was all they needed and were the only ones who could have such information. _

_It was supposed to be just like any other day, they make a stance, demands, and when the show was over, they went backstage to either shower or dress before saying their goodbyes. But this day went a little differently. And all thanks to one person._

"_Hello boys~!" A cheerful voice rang from their relaxed position on the rooms bench. _

_Everyone gave Punk a look of suspicion, he wasn't to well known for pep talks or anything along those lines so his presence was a complete mystery. Not thinking anything of it, they all gathered in the room, some still staring at him as if in a trance, while others ignored him completely._

"_Punk, and what do I owe the pleasure?" Wade questioned as he crossed his arms and kept a small gap between them. _

_With a notorious wicked smile, Punk shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm not one to beat around the bush, so try this on for size, I want your little guinea pigs you have following you around 24/7." _

_Everything stilled as the information slowly sunk in to everyone's minds. That is, until it actually processed and the room filled with laughter. _

"_Who do you think you are Punk?! These men are my colleagues, friends even, and they follow me because they respect, and desire what I intend to fulfill for all of us."_

_That disgusting smile never left once as Punk's attention left the rambling to focus on little Justin who stood idly in the back, trying, and failing, to make himself blend in with background. Brushing past Wade, he walked over to the highflyer, giving him a once over before sighing through his nose. _

"_You know, I think I can actually see why you choose this one, obedient, loyal," Grabbing Justin's arm he forced the man close to his body. "And completely submissive." _

_Wade growled at the action and made his way to him in long strides. He reached out to pull Punk away only to have cool metal press against his temple, making him freeze on the spot._

"_I don't think so buddy." Justin opened his mouth, prepared to scream, until the barrel of the pistol nuzzled between his teeth. "One sound, and it's not only you that eats lead."_

_Tension resided within the room as every single person took a step in hopes to save Justin. _

"_One more step and I'm redecorating the walls." Punk's voice was so full of promise with the threat, all members backed off immediately._

"_Tsk tsk, you know this all could have been avoided if you just gave them to me," Punk cooed as he forced the silencer down Justin's throat, enough to make tears prickle the edges of his eyes and gag at the unwanted intrusion, "but I suppose that would have been too easy, and boring might I add, so I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the way things turned out~"_

"_Don't hurt him." What was that? Was the great leader of Nexus begging? "Please don't hurt him." The man's whole body shook in fear, but not for his life. "Have them, I don't care! Just don't, **don't** hurt Justin..."_

"_Very endearing," Punk chuckled as he finally took the gun away from the gagging wrestler's mouth, "guess I'll just settle for you." As quick as the eye could even begin to understand, Punk rose his gun and without a single hint of hesitation, pulled the trigger._

_There's always just that one moment, just that single moment of denial. No, the man you love didn't just get shot, it was all a trick of the mind, just a single warning shot to scare them away! But once the blood begins to drench the fabric, that face fill with pain, and that body you love to hold falls into a heap of useless skin and bones to the floor, you realize just what kind of reality you are in._

"_No! No, no, no, no!" Pushing past Punk, Justin falls to his knees, applying as much pressure as he could to the wound. His cheeks where drenched, his hand blood soaked, as he tried desperately to stop the blood, just him... They all just watched as he slowly died, not even taking a chance to hand him some cloth or gauze, anything..._

"_Justin...stop..." Wade breathed out slowly, his chest blazing with each syllable. "There's nothing you can do..."_

"_Well I can't just give up! I can't...I can't just sit back and watch you die Wade!" Justin pleaded, his voice going hoarse as he clutched at his chest._

"_Just...promise me one thing..." Reaching up he cupped Justin's face in his palm, holding him tightly as the last ounce of breath begins to leave him. "Promise me...you'll stay alive...do whatever he say's...and don't you dare...follow me..."_

"_Wade, don't!"_

"_Promise me!"_

_Justin choked on a sob as he nodded his head in confirmation, though he didn't want to promise such a thing._

_The life faded from his eyes, no more needed to be said, this goodbye was final. Justin's breath hitched as he shook the lifeless corpse in front of him, knowing full well how useless the action was. He held his breath, forcing himself not to scream his agony, he was still in danger, and he intended to keep his promise._

_A gagging noise came from behind him, and it didn't have to take a rocket scientist to know just who was making them. "How sickly sweet, now get up will you." With a forceful pull, Justin was hauled to his feet, making him dizzy at the sudden rush._

"_You two grab the body, wouldn't want an investigation going on here, wouldn't want to be put out of a job now do we~" _

"They picked up his body without question, they were all scared but none of them even rushed to his aid, they all just watched... His body was found the next day of course. In a dark abandoned alleyway, everyone just summed it up that he was mugged, the perp got scared when he fought back and shot him. It was as simple as that apparently..."

John was at a loss for words as guilt ebbed it's way into his heart. He'd be the first to admit he had a rocky relationship with Wade, so when he heard of his death, though it came as a shock, it didn't hit home with him, there were no tears on his behalf coming from John.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No need, that phrase was said enough times when it actually happened...don't need to hear it anymore..."

Justin's voice broke as he spoke, the weight of everything crashing down on him, his heart and mind were breaking once more.

"Justin..." John pulled the weeping man to him without a second thought. Lean arms wrapped securely around him as loud whines and sobs were muffled against his shoulder.

"I promise you Justin...I'm getting you out of here, even if it's the last thing I do."

Mary: Jesus! My fucking feels man! What the Hell was that?! Huh?! Christ!

Oh, and sorry for the months long hiatus... That was mostly my fault guys! I will admit to being a comment whore but I just couldn't get the motivation to get back into our Cenaton story to get you guys another chapter out! However, we do have a plan to write some Supernatural one-shots in-between chapters for this story so hopefully that will give me more motivation to keep writing this story!

Kris: Yeah...hopefully... Don't worry guy's I'll keep this bitch in line! What I have been doing as of late really...if you know what I mean ;3 lol Anyways we hope you enjoy this chapter and we'll try our best to update a little sooner then we have been doing, because we love you guys! *makes a heart out of fingers* 3


End file.
